el secreto mas bien guardado el padre de kagome?
by mire-can
Summary: kagome es la princesa del este, pero ella no lo sabe, porque hace 18 años murió, y su padre, la resucito, borrandole todos los recuerdos, y arriesgando su vida en ello, ahora, ella, tendrá que casarse con quen menos esperaba CAP14 no estaría....
1. prologo

**el secreto mas bien guardado; el padre de kagome?(inux kagomex.. seshomaru?)**

Una sombra cruzaba los densos bosques a toda velocidad, el tiempo ya había finalizado, ya habían pasado 18 años, ya podía reclamarla

Un gruñido de bestia se oyó desde lo alto de un monte, era como una señal de que pronto lo que había buscado todo ese tiempo, y que había protegido a su manera, seria suyo…

------------------------------------------

- ah…- dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos azabaches, largos hasta el principio de la cintura, con unos encantadores rizos en las puntas, que le deban un toque jovial en su cara, toda esa melena ahora estaba recogida en una cola alta debido al calor, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate intenso, que, cuando reía parecía como si unas llamas suaves se encendieran en sus ojos- hace mucho calor….- murmuró pasándose una mano por la frente intentando sacar el sudor- sango.. Como puedes soportarlo?- pregunto a su amiga que llevaba tan tranquila el uniforme de manga larga de exterminadora-

- bueno, son muchos años kagome, desde pequeña que soporto el calor, además este traje no es tan caluroso como parece

- a….es de gran consuelo que me lo digas- dijo sarcástica- ahora mismo a mi si me tiran un huevo lo frito seguro!

- No hay para tanto…

- Bueno el caso es que… ahora que lo pienso… donde están los chicos?

- A inuyasha, miroku, y shippo?- dijo sango distraídamente- han ido a por comida, inuyasha trae la comida, y miroku y shippo buscan leña..

- Como es que yo no me he dado cuenta?

- - porque estabas dormida- dijo pausadamente- -

- ah -dijo distraídamente- cuando hace que se han ido?

- Ara un rato, como dos horas- dijo pensativa-

- Bueno, voy a darme un baño, haber si encuentro algún río, o lago por aquí cerca, es que yo ya no lo soporto mas-dijo dando se aire con la mano.-

- Ve con cuidado!- le oyó decir a sango-

- Si!- respondio-

Camino durante un rato, y, al final.

-milagro!- dijo a la vez que diviso a una pequeña laguna-

El lugar era muy hermoso, constaba de vastos árboles flores de todo tipo en la orilla de la laguna, mientras que en el horizonte se podían ver algunos animales beber agua, o, hasta incluso algún pequeño youkay como shippo.

-es fantástico!- dijo desnudándose de inmediato y tirándose de cabeza al agua- dios esto es el paraíso- dijo mientras sentía el agua refrescar su cuerpo caluroso-

-hombre, fantástico si, pero el paraíso no lo creo- dijo una voz haciendo que kagome instantáneamente sumergiera su cuerpo solo dejando los ojos y la nariz al descubierto, se giro con sigilo, y , justo donde había dejado su ropa había un hombre de unos 30 años de cabellos cortos como miroku, de un color extraño, bueno es que mas bien no eras cabellos sino llamas, en vez de cabellos tenia llamas, sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo precioso, y bestia un kimono azul marino con las mangas plateadas, le daba un aspecto extraño pero a la vez fantástico.

-quien eres tu?- dijo ella desafiantemente aunque solo tenia los ojos fuera del agua para que se diera cuenta que estaba en guardia-

-soy…. Alguien que te conoce desde que naciste- dijo el misteriosamente- veo que, no estas con tu prometido?- dijo extrañado- como es eso?- dijo el haciendo que a kagome se le quedara una cara de tonta, que coño quería decir con eso de su prometido, que prometido, y en primer lugar quien era ese tipo! La estaba poniendo muy nerviosa-

-disculpe pero creo que se confunde de persona, yo no estoy prometida con nadie- dijo ella-

-claro que si, tu madre cuando naciste me lo dijo, tu madre, sonomi- dijo diciendo el nombre de la madre de kagome dejando a la pobre muchacha estupefacta

-como sabes el nombre de mi madre- dijo ella, era imposible que un demonio como el supiera el nombre de su madre, Mnnn, ah, claro seguramente ese nombre debía ser muy común es esta era! Claro eso debía ser-

-te lo he dicho, hace mas de 100 años que nos conocemos-dijo pausando un rato al ver l reacción de asombro de la pobre chica, que después de un rato, cambio a una de risa, era imposible que su madre tuviera mas de 100 años era humana!-

-eso es imposible mi madre es humana, y si no le importa, usted me esta incomodando- dijo ella como si fuera obvio- estoy desnuda en una laguna y usted aparte de ser un youkay poderoso, me esta mirando, es de mala educación, así que si no le importa, puede hacer dos cosas, o dejar que me vista y hablar, o marcharse- dijo ella, la verdad es que no sabia ni porque le estaba hablando así a un youkai-

-tienes el carácter de tu padre, mejor me voy, nos volveremos a ver, kagome- dijo el misterioso sujeto sonriendo para si mismo-

-o-oye! Espera!-dijo, pero ya era tarde desapareció en un torbellino de fuego- maldita sea, ahora tengo frío- dijo al notar que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo-

Salio del agua cubriéndose lo máximo que podía, se vistió rápidamente por si se le concurría al extraño sujeto de mirarla.

Mientras regresaba al pequeño campamento que habian echo, pensaba en lo que le había pasado, que ella tenia un prometido? Eso era imposible, y si en el hipotético caso, que lo fuera, quien, porque la verdad es que no se tragaba que su madre tuviera mas de 100 años!.

-kagome…

-kagome…

-kagome…

Sumergida en sus pensamientos kagome no escuchaba lo que un atractivo hanyu le decía, solo, en el momento en que el joven de ojos dorados se puso a su lado, y grito con toda su fuerza en su oreja.

-kagome!- dijo gritando-

Ante tal grito la pobre chica se cayó del susto, sin saber aún que había pasado.

Se dio cuenta, cuando unas risas inundaron sus oídos

-inuyasha!- dijo ella exasperada y furiosa- es que me querías matar del susto! –

-jaja-dijo el riéndose- no hay para tanto la culpa es tuya por estar en las nubes!

-yo no estaba en las nubes!

-claro que si te he llamado 3 veces! Y no me has hecho ni caso!

-es que siempre te tengo que hacer caso?- dijo contraatacando-

-vaya…- dijo un hombre con una diminuta coleta en el cuello- la señorita kagome se ha preparado el discurso- dijo divertido-

- se ve que el baño le ha dado nuevos insultos- dijo sango divertida-

Para rematar el asalto de kagome todo acabo como siempre, ella dijo su palabrita favorita

-abajo!- grito, haciendo que inuyasha quedara aplastado en el suelo- me voy a mi casa! Idiota!- dijo cogiendo su enorme mochila- sango!- grito haciendo que su amiga diera un pequeño salto- me prestas a kirara?- dijo la vez que veía como la pequeña gatita se transformaba en ese enorme felino-

-si…- dijo a la vez que veía como su fiel amiga iba hacia kagome-

-gracias- dijo montando en kirara- vamonos kirara-

el enorme felino hizo un gruñido y se elevo por los aires, mientras se alejaban, kagome pudo oír un leve grito de inuyasha(leve porque ya estaba muy lejos)

-y no vuelvas estúpida!- se oyó decir, y acto seguido otro grito se oyó-

-abajo!- y un sonido que hizo que las aves volaran se oyó desde los cielos-

----------------------------------

Lo primero que hizo al cruzar el pozo fue; buscar a su madre, no sabia porque lo hacia, puede que su madre también hubiera ido a la época sengoku a intentar encontrar la perla, o, que por accidente hubiera pasado al otro lado del pozo

Pero lo que no se explicaba era eso que le había dicho ese extraño youkay "soy…. Alguien que te conoce desde que naciste" que ella recordara no lo había visto en su vida, además que era eso de que tenia prometido!

Recorrió toda la casa hasta encontrarla en el jardin trasero al templo regando las plantas

- mama……- dijo- puedo preguntarte una cosa?- dijo ella con un poco de duda en los ojos

- así… que por fin ha ido en tu busca- dijo la señora girándose hacia ella, haciendo que kagome abriera los ojos, la vio distinta, por alguna razón se veía muchos años mas joven parecia una chica de unos 25 años, sus ojos por un momento le había parecido de un color azul cielo que la fascino, solo, la pudo reconocer, por la forma en que le hablo y por las ropas que llevaba, le había hablado como de costumbre, con ese dulce voz que siempre tenia, y llevaba una falda de color marrón claro por debajo de las rodillas, ajustada, llevaba unas chanclas de estar por casa, y un jersey gris.-

- mama?- pregunto mas extrañada aún-

- ah, kagome, ven conmigo- dijo su madre cogiendo a kagome y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia la cocina-

En cuando kagome se dio cuenta, estaba en la cocina con un saco de harina en la mano.

-q..- intento decir-

- que no te acuerdas que es el cumpleaños de sota?- dijo su madre extrañada por el comportamiento de su hija- en menos de una hora estará aquí y tenemos que hacerle un gran pastel- dijo con una sonrisa-

-eh? a claro- dijo confundida, pero como no se le había olvidado, si su madre se llega a enterar que había venido a este mundo solo porque se discutió con inuayasha le echaría la bronca-

- te pasa algo hija?- dijo su madre extrañada-

-que?-dijo algo sorprendida- no, no!

- a bueno- dijo con algo de duda-OH, baya no hay leche -dijo su madre- boy a comprar deacuerdo kagome?- dijo con una sonrisa su madre al ver que en la nevera no había leche-

- vale de mientras voy haciendo la masa- dijo ella mirando el vol donde ponía la harina para después ponerla en la báscula-

- entendido vuelvo en media hora- dijo su madre sonriendo, saliendo de la cocina-

-"que extraño yo diría que había leche en este armario"- dijo mirando un armario que tenia justo al lado- pero si hay leche!- dijo ella sorprendida-esa mujer…..-dijo de mala gana.-

de repente una brisa calida inundo la cocina, kagome se extraño muchísimo, ya que era verano, en la cocina no había aire acondicionado, y aparte que las ventanas estaban cerradas, por instinto guió su vista al suelo, y vio como un símbolo se empezaba a formar en sus pies; primero se dibujaba lentamente un circulo, acto seguido dentro del circulo aparecía una estrella de 8 puntas, y dentro de esa estrella aparecía una leve línea que se iba transformando poco a poco en un circulo, al igual que los ciclos de la luna.

De repente todo era oscuro, y su cuerpo, pesadamente cayó al suelo, arrastrando el saco de harina.

Una mujer de ahora aproximadamente 25 años, salía de detrás de la puerta de la cocina, y, miraba, seriamente el cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos azules llevaba el cuerpo desmayado de una joven atractiva en sus brazos, llego a una habitación, la abrió y deposito en la cama el cuerpo de la joven, después la tapo con las sabanas.

-lo siento- dijo mientras su aspecto cambiaba, su largo cabello se recogió en un moño, y sus ojos cambiaron de color, a uno marrón oscuro, igual a los de la chica que dormía en la cama- pero de todas maneras te perderé- dijo cogiendo de su delantal un colgante con una gema roja como la sangre, era bastante grande, media mas o menos unos dos centímetros por uno-

Abrió la cadenita y se la puso a la chica que dormia placidamente en la cama

dentro de poco, tu vida cambiara mucho, y yo estaré allí para lo que haga falta.

Lentamente unos ojos se empezaron a abrir, unos ojos precios, de un color chocolote, brillante.

La dueña de esos hermosos ojos se levantaba lentamente, recordaba que se había desmayado, o solo fue un sueño.

Se levanto de la cama y se fijo que aún llevaba la ropa que había utilizado para hacer el pastel

baya… que sucia estoy- dijo mirándose y viendo que solo el rostro lo tenía limpio, en cambio el cabello y la ropa estaban llenos de harina, se quito la harina de el cabello y de su cuerpo todo lo que pudo-

acto seguido se dirigió a la ducha, se quito la ropa, abrió el grifo y espero a que se llenara, se metió en el agua , y se baño aproximadamente 15 minutos, después salio del agua y por casualidad se miro en el espejo y casi da un salto al verse al espejo; tenia la piel completamente bronceada, la piel a punto de nieve que antes tenia había desaparecido, y, los ojos, por un momento le parecieron de color dorado oscuro, ante esa vista se froto los ojos para ver si era una alucinación suya, mas no lo era en cuando abrió los ojos, los tenia chocolate, como siempre, pero en cambio la piel continuaba bronceada.

que raro, no recuerdo haber tomado el sol- dijo kagome extrañada, cogió una toalla y froto con ella su brazo, puede que estuviera sucia, solo eso, pero no, lo único que consiguió con ese acto fue hacerse daño así que lo dejo-ay eso duele- dijo frotándose con la mano suavemente el lugar donde se había frotado-u?- dijo fijándose en el colgante que colgaba de su cuello- que extraño, no recuerdo habérmelo comprado- dijo cociéndolo con dos dedos- hum…- dijo haciendo poses para ver de diferentes ángulos el colgante- me gusta, me lo quedo- dijo, pero después se puso pensativa- si lo llevo puesto es que ya era mío no?- dijo dudosa- bah! Es igual, boy a vestirme- se dijo a si misma.

Salio de el cuarto de baño con una toalla en el cuerpo, se vistió con su uniforme y bajo abajo para ver si aún podía celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermano

Pero en cuando bajo se dio cuenta de que ya había sido celebrado, que de que había dormido un día entero.

Así que no le quedo otra y subió a su cuarto a hacerse la bolsa para ir al sengoku.

No tardo mucho más de unas horas, debido a que solo tenía que sacar la ropa sucia, cambiarla por nueva, y poner nuevos medicamentos y nueva comida, ya que la comida la tenía que ir a comprar.

En cuando acabo de hacer la maleta, salio de su casa y se dirigió al pozo, se tiro en el y llego al sengoku.

Subió por unas escaleras que ella misma había puesto, y se encamino hacia la aldea.

Por otra parte en la aldea estaban teniendo unos pequeños problemas con una de las extensiones de naraku, la verdad es que no sabían ni como había descubierto la aldea si asta entonces nunca los había atacado allí

cuidado miroku!- decía sango, lanzando su boomerang a una especie de mantis gigante-

sango agáchate!- dijo miroku al ver que otro demonio la atacaba por la espalda-

Los dos lo hicieron a la vez miroku tiro el pergamino y sango el boomerang haciendo que a la vez el demonio que atacaba a su compañero se destruyera.

Por otra parte kagome había llegado a la aldea y observaba lo que los monstruos habían echo a la aldea, corrió hacia la cabaña de la anciana kaede cogió el arco, y se dispuso a batallar.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera salir de la cabaña, noto una poderosa energía detrás de ella, no era malvada, eso estaba claro, pero era youkay, se giro rápidamente para encontrarse al mismo demonio que la había visto desnuda

-tu!- dijo ella apuntándolo con el arco-

-Mm. vaya recibimiento..- dijo tele transportándose en un torbellino de fuego detrás de ella- con permiso, perdonad mi osadía- dijo ablando con respeto, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y separo bruscamente su ropa haciendo que se desgarrara y que dejara al descubierto sus hombros-

-ah….- murmuro a la vez que hizo el movimiento, la voz se le quebró, quería gritar pero no podía, era frustrante estaba inmovilizada por su miedo- q- que haces… suéltame- dijo como podía-

-tranquila no te quiero hacer daño- dijo a la vez que con su mano derecha bajaba la parte derecha de sus ropajes (las del hombro)- lo sabia- dijo al ver que en su hombro se dibujaba un símbolo similar a un circulo que dentro de este tenia una estrella de 8 puntas y dentro de esta había otro circulo simulando la luna llena-

Después de ver el símbolo el atractivo youkay se separo de ella lentamente poniéndole bien la ropa, haciendo un conjuro en esta para que volviera a ser como antes.

-disculpad mi atrevimiento mileidi- dijo el youkay haciéndole una reverencia- pero es de suma importancia que venga conmigo-

------------------------------------------

Un apuesto joven youkai, de larga melena plateada, estaba recostado en un árbol, no dormía, no descansaba, estaba vigilando, se concentraba para saber si alguien los atacaría, era propio de el, siempre estaba en guardia, aunque su rostro indicara serenidad, era un gran luchador en batallas, y, ahora que se acercaba la hora de una de sus mas importantes, estaba alerta para cualquier señal.

De repente un fulgor empezó a salir de su marca en forma de luna, que tenia en la frente, la luz era calida, algo rosada, lo estaba llamando, esa era la señal, para la gran guerra que tendría después de 5 años con su corazón.

Se levanto con los ojos aún cerrados, y, olfateo el aire, el aroma era delicioso, suave, calido, olía a flor de cerezo, y a canela, las dos fragancias mezcladas, extraña mezcla, le daba el aviso de que pronto se encontraría con la persona que lo tendría para toda la vida.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados como el mismísimo oro, y contemplo sus dos pequeños acompañantes, una niña de unos 7 años, de largos cabellos negros, y espeso flequillo, que, muy graciosamente, se lo sujetaba con una pequeña cola. Dándole a la encantadora niña un toque de inocencia que la hacía ver más bonita. Justo al lado de ella se hallaba un youkay de menor rango, que dormía placidamente al lado de la niña, era verde, de grandes ojos saltones, algo molesto pero siempre fiel a la palabra de su amo.

Volvió a posar su mirada en la niña humana, y pensar que el decía que nunca estaría con un ser tan inferior, ahora se arrepentía de sus palabras, y era cierto, esa niña lo había cambiado, ya no se sentía solo, desde hacia cinco años desde que la perdió, se había sentido muy solo, y solo tenia la compañía de ese sirviente suyo, pero eso a el no le era suficiente necesitaba de la calidez de una mujer, del cariño que solo el sexo opuesto puede darte, y esa niña lo había echo, lo había sacado de la "oscuridad" que reinaba en su interior.

Pero, eso jamás se lo diría, bastante ya tenia como para haberse dado cuenta de eso y haberlo reconocido.

Levanto la vista, y, se elevo por los aires, estaba ansioso por verla, tenía ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos.

Pero, se dijo, eso tenia que ser poco a poco, todo a su tiempo, con calma, como el siempre lo hacia.

Se convirtió en una bola de luz para así, ir más rápido.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico de largos cabellos plateados, con unas pequeñas y adorables orejas de perro en la cabeza observaba con sus hermosos ojos dorados la tumba de la que alguna vez había sido su gran amor.

Aun la amaba, mas que a nada, y, no podía olvidarla, no podía, cuando naraku la ataco, el no estuvo a su lado, se culpaba a si mismo una y otra vez que había sido su culpa!.

Se acordaba perfectamente del sabor de los labios de ella antes de que desapareciese, la había besado antes de que esta se fuera para siempre, aún recordaba el beso, los labios de ella eran fríos, pero dulces como la misma miel, temblaba en sus brazos, y el lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era llorar, llorar de la impotencia de no haber podido salvarla, por 2 vez había muerto por culpa de naraku, ese maldito demonio se las pagaría!

Unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, intentaba estar alegre al lado de sus amigos, pero su fuerza de voluntad era nula, al ver a la dueña de las almas de su amada…. Le recordaba demasiado a ella, aun y sabiendo que ella no era kikyo, y que eran muy distintas, su debilidad, su débil corazón le jugaba malas pasadas, suerte que se contenía, y hacia unos esfuerzos inhúmanos para que kagome se fuera a su época, su técnica consistía en; hacerla enfadar, y que ella se fuera por unas semanas, la verdad era que no tenia suficiente valor como para decirle que se fuera de esa época, si lo hiciera, estaría haciendo el error mas grande de su vida, era verdad que el no amaba a kagome, estaba "seguro" de eso.

Pero, le tenia un gran cariño, para el, kagome era como su hermana pequeña, era una amiga, su mejor amiga, su única amiga de verdad, una chica en la cual podía confiar, por eso le daba rabia que el pensara de esa forma, sabiendo bien los esfuerzos que la pobre chica hacia para animarlo, ella lo cambio, lo fortaleció, le dio esperanza, le dio vida en una ocasión a kikio, ella había echo lo que podía y mas por el.

Por eso le daba tanta rabia no corresponderla.

-i_nuyasha_….- se oyó desde los cielos la voz dulce de una mujer- _inuyasha_….- volvió a repetir, de repente una imagen transparente de un espíritu, en forma de mujer se le presento delante de la tumba.-

-ki…kikyo- dijo el, secándose la lagrimas rebeldes que caían por sus mejillas-de verdad eres tu?- dijo sorprendido, empezó a oír algunos ruidos que provenían de la aldea pero no les hizo caso, ahora lo que de verdad le importara era; que hacia kikyo allí-

_si, inuyasha, soy yo_- dijo con el rostro mas dulce que el recordaba, sabiendo bien que ella en antaño era una persona algo frívola por su trabajo, costaba mucho hacerla sonreír y mas con esa dulzura- _no te culpes inuyasha, mi muerte no fue tu culpa, simplemente me descuide, eso es todo._

no es verdad, fue culpa mía, yo no estuve a tu lado!-dijo el desesperado- kikyo, te prometí que te protegería!

_Y lo has hecho inuyasha, pero no he venido para eso, inuyasha, no tienes que seguir pensando en mi, vive tu vida, se feliz con kagome, ve con tus amigos, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien, te esperare el tiempo que haga falta_.- dijo ella cambiando el rostro a uno serio- _escúchame bien, kagome tiene problemas, y tus amigos también, tienes que protegerlos me oyes, protege a kagome como si fuera yo, y, nunca olvides….._- dijo ella mostrando una gran sonrisa- **_que te amo_**…..- dijo el espíritu a la vez que con sus trasparentes manos intentaba acariciar el rostro del joven, y con un movimiento lento, poso sus transparentes labios en los de el-

Este, al contacto con los labios del fantasma, cerro los suyos intentando sentir algún tipo de sensación.

En cuando abrió los ojos el fantasma de kikyo había desaparecido, ese beso que le dio, era para darle ánimos, y el entendió el mensaje, protegería a kagome como si de kykio se tratase.

De repente como si de un shok se tratara recordó lo que le había dicho kikyo.

"_escúchame bien, kagome tiene problemas, y tus amigos también tienes que protegerlos me oyes,"_

Entendió el mensaje rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la aldea, pero, en cuando llego, la batalla había finalizado.

Miroku y sango se estaban curando las heridas mutuamente, mientras que kagome estaba sentada en un tronco pensativa.

pero que demonios es lo que ha pasado aquí- dijo inuyasha alterado, al ver a miroku y sango curándose mutuamente-

se acerco hacia ellos mirándolos con una cara de frustración, puede que si el se hubiera dado cuenta, no estuvieran heridos, Maldita sea!

No quiso acercarse a sango, porque estaba con su prometido, y, en cuando a su relación ya había aumentado y no quería interrumpir, preguntaría su estado en cuando se reunieran con el y kagome.

Camino hacia la nombrada, su amiga, su hermana, su confidente, a ella le podía contar cualquier cosa y ella siempre le respondía de una forma muy razonable.

En cuando estuvo a su lado, la olió, involuntariamente pero lo hizo, le encantaba ese olor que ella desprendía, era diferente al de kikyo, y una de las cosas que las distinguía.

Pero, un momento, se dio cuenta de que olía a demonio, y olia mucho, era como si un demonio se hubiera o bien; tirado encima para atacarla, o la abrazó.

También se fijo en que no tenia ni un solo rasguño, y, que por alguna razón se arrugaba la parte del cuello de sus ropas como si se quisiera tapar de algo, apoyo con delicadeza su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de ella, haciendo que ella diera un respingo y se girara sobresaltada, pero que es lo que paso cuando el no estuvo!

Por otra parte el susto que se llevo kagome fue de película, no se lo esperaba que inuyasha le tocara el hombro, además no había echo ruido y encima no la había llamado.

Esa manera de sorprenderla le pereció idéntica a la de… shota.

Flash bak

-disculpad mi atrevimiento mileidi- dijo el youkay haciéndole una reverencia- pero es de suma importancia que venga conmigo-

-suma… importancia?- repitió ella sorprendida y a la vez asustada, quien era ese youkay? Porque la llamaba milaydi, ella no era ninguna princesa!- pero quien eres tu! Que es lo que quieres?

necesito que venga conmigo, porque su padre me lo ha ordenado- dijo el apuesto youkay- tengo ordenes de llevarla conmigo- dijo cogiéndola suavemente por el brazo-

pero que haces, Suéltame!- dijo intentando liberarse de su agarre-

tranquilícese por favor, me llamo shota- dijo el desconocido- …… esta bien- dijo a la vez que la soltaba- vendré por la noche, para recogerla- dijo seriamente- no se asuste de mi, yo nunca le aria daño, no me lo perdonaría- dijo el viendo la cara asustada de kagome- ……. Le pediré a sei que venga- dijo el con voz sombría- puede que a el si le hagas caso- dijo a la vez que con un movimiento de su mano, hacia que los demonios que, en ese momento estaban atacando a sango y miroku, desaparecieran carbonizados por unas llamas- asta pronto milaydi- dijo a la vez que desaparecía en un torbellino de llamas-

fin del fashbak

En el momento en que inuyasha la había tocado, le había echo recordar el tacto de las manos de shota en sus hombros desnudos.

Y, ahora al ver la cara de asombro de inuyasha se arrepintió mucho de lo que había echo, porque podía ver el dolor en su mirada, y eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

e-esto… inuyasha que querías?- dijo ella nerviosamente-

quería saber que es lo que ha pasado- dijo el con una cara de asombro por la reacción de ella-

…… es que bueno… veras…- dijo ella intentándole explicar-

--------------------------------------------------

en la penumbra de un espeso bosque se encontraban dos sombras, dos hombres, no, hombres no, youkays, dos con un poder muy grande.

Uno de ellos era mas alto que el otro, de largos cabellos plateados, la cara no se le veía bien, pero se podía distinguir una leve luz roja en su frente, delante suyo se encontraba otro youkay de "cabellos" cortos, rojos, rodeados de llamas rojas, sus ojos eran de un color muy claro, ya que con la leve luz que generaba su cabello se podía decir que era muy atractivo.

El de ojos claros hablo primero.

la he encontrado- dijo el misterioso youkay- pero aún no esta preparada, aún falta que recuerde, recuerda que ha vivido cinco años como los humanos y desconoce lo que es.- dijo aclarándolo-

entonces tendremos que hacer que recuerde- dijo el otro youkay-

pero….- dijo el de ojos claros, fijándose en los ojos fríos y calculadores de su "compañero"( porque no lo son)- esta bien, le ha dicho que le enviare a sei.

Si el no lo logra, iré yo- dijo el otro desapareciendo-

No hay quien lo entienda- dijo el otro haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza- es un impaciente- finalizo desapareciendo también-

----------------------------------------

Ya era de noche, la verdad era que ni kagome se había dado cuenta de cómo se lo había echo para sacarse de encima las preguntas de inuyasha, pero ahora eso no le importaba, lo que de verdad le importaba era ese tal sei de quien shota le hablo, no sabia quien era! Y seguro que querría llevársela igual que shota, eso la aterraba, pero por otra parte se sentía segura, y, no sabia porque, porque tampoco se lo había dicho a inuyasha, y eso le parecía muy raro.

Estaba inquieta porque ya todos se habían dormido, y, ella era la única que no. Se removió inquieta en el saco de dormir, tenia calor, pero no quería salir del saco, puede que si ese tal sai se pensara que estaba dormida la dejara en paz.

Así que se tapo con el saco la cabeza solo dejando al descubierto sus ojos.

Shippo estaba fuera del saco así que no lo podría matar de un ataque de calor.

Una leve brisa calida hizo que se destapara debido al calor, y, delante de ella, había un youkay que aparentaba unos 25 años, de largos cabellos negros, lisos que caían por su espalda sensualmente, unos ojos negros fríos como la mismísima nieve, iba vestido con una túnica negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y se habría por los dos lados hasta la cadera, y llevaba unos pantalones también negros con dos katanas en la parte izquierda, y por ultimo, en los pies llevaba unas vendas, muy parecidas a las de koga.

El extraño y atractivo youkay le estaba tendiendo la mano, ahora con una mirada muy tierna.

ven conmigo, kagome- dijo el sujeto-


	2. un hermoso encuentro

El extraño y atractivo youkay le estaba tendiendo la mano, ahora con una mirada muy tierna.

ven conmigo, kagome- dijo el sujeto-

Ante esa voz su cuerpo tuvo una extraña sensación, empezó a temblar, y, un leve ruido se oyó.

Sin darse cuenta en el colgante que llevaba puesto apareció una grieta.

Por alguna razón que desconocía estaba temblando, pero no de miedo, era otra cosa y no sabia que.

De repente un fuerte dolor, apareció en su espalda, mas o menos por la parte de los omoplatos, lo que hizo que se abrazara a si misma y gritara de dolor, pero, al hacer esto, despertó a todo el grupo que en cuanto vieron al extraño individuo se pusieron todos en guardia excepto kirara, que se transformo, y, muy obediente se puso al lado del desconocido para que el le rascara la cabeza.

kirara ven aquí!- llamo sango desesperada, pero esta no le hizo caso, sino que en vez de hacer alguna reacción se estiro en el suelo boca arriba para que le rascara la barriga-

tranquila sango no le pienso hacer nada, al fin y al cabo antes de ser tuya, kirara era de mi señora.- dijo el extraño mirando a sango fijamente-

que! -Dijo sango impresionada-

ahora con su permiso me llevo un momento a la dama- dijo cogiendo a una desmayada kagome, que devido al dolor tan grande-

e un momento!- intento decir inuyasha, pero este al intentar algo, kirara se le puso delante a gruñir impidiendo que lo atacara-

ahora vuelvo, kirara tranquila- dijo a la vez que la gata obedecía y volvía a su forma original-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el demonio desapareció.

Sango estaba fuera de sus casillas no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a kirara, y encima dejaba que se llevaran a kagome, no kirara no era así, puede que ese demonio le hubiera hecho un hechizo, si, eso debía ser.

----------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba un youkay de largos cabellos negros, y ojos del mismo color, en un precioso lugar, en el habían plantas de todo tipo, y árboles de diferentes especies, y, en medio de todo ello había una laguna, que dentro de ella había una pequeña isla, y el estaba en ese isla, junto a una mujer aparentemente humana, alrededor de esa vegetación se podían ver muchos animales, y sobretodo mariposas, es lo que mas predominaba.

La hermosa chica humana poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, muy lentamente, sus ojos, unos de un color chocolate oscuro precioso.

La sorpresa de la chica fue inmensa, al encontrarse en su sintio descocido para ella, y que aparte estaba con un individuo del cual no conocía de nada, se levanto de un salto, casi asustando a su atractivo compañero.

oye tranquila- dijo el divertido-

como que tranquila! Donde estoy!- dijo ella alterada-

eso no importa, escúchame- dijo el poniéndose delante de ella- me llamo sei, shota me envió para que te lleve con migo a ver a una persona muy importante para ti, se esta muriendo, y quiere verte por última vez.

Y quien es!- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-

……..- dudo antes de decirle- …. Tu padre- dijo el mirándola tristemente-

mi padre murió hace muchos años- dijo kagome a la defensiva-

no, no murió, además tu no eres del mundo que crees que eres

no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo- dijo kagome con una cara de no entender nada de nada-

es normal, porque te borraron la menoría, tu padre te salvo la vida para que tu pudieras vivir, ahora, lo único que pide es que lo vayas

porque tendría que confiar en ti- dijo ella bajando la guardia-

porque sabes que yo o shota no te haríamos ningún daño.

……… esta bien, pero, deja que me lo piense por favor, mañana te lo diré- dijo ella mirándolo decidida, por alguna razón, sabia que podría confiar en el mas de lo que se esperaba- mañana ven a verme. – finalizo-

esta bien kagome-sama –dijo el con respeto incorporándose para así hacer un extraño sonido con su boca- el te llevara- dijo a la vez que a lo lejos se podía divisar un gran felino de dos colas que surcaba los cielos-

el enorme felino se posiciono delante de kagome, bajando la cabeza como si hiciera una reverencia, después se arrodillo un poco para que ella pudiera subir.

Era de la raza de kirara, un hermoso felino, completamente negro, con dos largos colmillos afilados capaz de matarte en un instante, sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo que hasta daba miedo de lo claros que eran, pero, por alguna razón, no la miraba con una mirada de desconfianza, si no que la miraba de la forma mas dulce que un felino pudiera llegar a mirarte.

Al mirar esa mirada, en el colgante de kagome apareció otra grieta, esta algo más pequeña que la anterior.

el es hiro, es mi amigo, no te ara nada no te preocupes, tu solo pídele donde quieres ir, el te llevara- dijo mirando al felino, que era dos veces mayor que kirara-

gracias, sei- dijo kagome, extrañándose a su misma, por haberle dado las gracias, subió al enorme felino, y en cuando su mano toco el pelaje del precioso animal, este hizo un ruido similar a un ronroneo-

el felino sin que kagome le hubiera dicho nada emprendió el vuelo, al principio kagome estaba algo sorprendida, pero en cuando noto que cerca estaban sus amigos, se alegro, y, acaricio dulcemente el pelaje del grande animal, que en su contacto, volvió ha hacer ese extraño y agradable sonido.

---------------------------------------------

Hacia unos minutos que kagome se había hido con hiro, y el atractivo youkay, que aún mirava por donde la mujer "humana" se había ido.

De pronto la luz del alba empezó a iluminar la zona, y, como si de una peste se tratara, se aparto de ella antes de que un solo rayo de sol lo tocara, miro entre asustado y sorprendido el cielo, no se había dado cuenta de que pronto amanecería, kagome había estado desmayada más de lo que había esperado.

Miro por última vez por donde se había ido kagome, y diviso a su amigo, sonrió para si mismo, al ver el felino acercándose a el con gran elegancia y felicidad, hacia 5 años que no lo veía así de feliz.

ya falta poco- susurró al recordar las grietas del colgante- solo una mas- volvió a decir, escapando de la luz solar-

-----------------------------------------------

el gran felino aterrizo a unos metros del campamento, haciendo un extraño gruñido, y de alguna manera, hizo que sus acompañantes se desmayaran, todos menos kirara, que se acerco a ellos, y muy cariñosamente, rozo su hocico, con el cuello del gran animal.

La mirada de Kagome se dulcifico al ver la escena, por alguna razón kirara conocía a ese felino, y eso la asusto un poco.

Rápidamente se acordó de que les había echo el felino a sus amigos y lo miro con algo de duda y, porque no, temor.

**_no te asustes, no les he hecho nada, solo duermen_-** kagome abrió la boca sorprendida, un felino la estaba hablando!-_ **o acaso querías que te vieran con migo, si fuera así te hubieran echo muchas preguntas**_

a, gr.. gracias- dijo ella sorprendida- supongo.-acabo-

El felino ahora miro a kirara que lo miraba expectante.

**_kirara ella es…..-_** dijo el felino mirándola, y viendo como kirara compendia-

_**entiendo, así que es ella, por eso olía siempre tan bien**- _dijo kirara haciendo que la pobre kagome cayera de culo al suelo de la sorpresa-_ **la protegeré por eso no te preocupes.**_

_**kirara, hace mucho que nos conocemos, primero la tienes que proteger a ella no a tu "dueña"**-_dijo el felino levantando la voz-

**_Sango no es mi dueña es mi amiga!_-**dijo kirara exaltada-

_**Sea lo que sea esa humana tu prioridad es ella**-_ dijo el felino-

**_Pero…_.-** intento decir-

**_Nada de pero! Su padre se esta muriendo!-_** gruño el felino-

**_Que?_**- dijo kirara sorprendida-

**_Lo entiendes ya porque es importante que la protejas hasta que el venga?_**- dijo el felino-

**_Si-_**dijo cabiozbaja-

Al decir eso el gran felino se separo de ellas y emprendió el vuelo.

-ki..kirara?- dijo kagome sorprendida, por oírla hablar-

-kagome…..- se limito a decir la gata acercándose a ella en su forma de bestia-siento que hayas presenciado esto- dijo ella arrepentida- el no lo hace con mala intención eso de gritarme, en realidad es muy buen felino- dijo la felina llegando delante de kagome, haciendo un salto para convertirse en ese adorable minino, y ponerse en sus brazos-

no pasa nada- dijo kagome acariciándole el pelaje- puedo preguntarte una cosa?- dijo kagome extrañada-

pregunta.

Puedo confiar en shota y sei?- pregunto-

Si.

Después de esa pequeña charla, kagome volvió al campamento e intento de que todo fuera como antes de que ella se fuera, kirara la ayudo, pusieron a todos en donde estaban antes, a excepción de inuyasha, porque por mucho que lo intentaron subirlo a un árbol…

Kirara se puso en los brazos de sango, y kagome puso a shippo encima de su saco de dormir, y ella se metió en el intentando dormir.

No tardaron mas de unas horas en despertar, inuyasha, sango, miroku, y shippo, se levantaron de golpe todos juntos, y empezaron mirar por todos los sitios en busca de kagome, pero como se pudieron dormir! Mientras que ese maldito demonio había capturado a kagome!

-Mmm- pronuncio una hermosa chica de largos cabellos revoloteándose en su saco de dormir, haciendo que el grupo girara la cara bruscamente, para observarla que por lo que parecía dormía muy tranquila.-

-Que!- dijo el grupo entero-

-como es que esta aquí que no la había raptado un demonio?- dijo shippo sin entender nada-

puede que nos lo hayamos imaginado- dijo miroku decidido-

yo no lo creo, huele a demonio, pero no perece que le haya echo nada a kagome- dijo mientras observaba como dormía placidamente-

pues mejor- dijo sango- no me ha caído bien tendremos que vigilarla mejor-

---------------------------------------------------------

En un bosque muy alejado, se encontraban dos figuras, el bosque era rico en vegetación ya que las plantas eran inmensamente grandes, tanto que en cuando entrabas, el bosque parecía la mismísima noche.

Una de las extrañas figuras desprendía luz, pero, esa luz, le salía del pelo!.

Gracias a la llama que tenía por cabellos, se podría ver como era físicamente;

"Cabellos" cortos, con un poco de melena, ojos de un azul cielo fascinante, bestia un kimono azul marino con las mangas plateadas, dándole un toque fantástico a su aspecto.

Por otra parte la segunda figura que estaba delante de el era muy diferente al antes nombrado, cabellos largos, lisos, cayendo por su espalda sensualmente, ojos negros, y una vestimenta extraña, eso si, completamente negra.

Lo dos eran de cuerpo formado de grandes pectorales, eran dos youkays elegantes y poderosos, en principio quien los viera podría jurar que dentro de poco empezarían a pelear, pero estaría equivocado.

Porque lo único que hacían era hablar.

la has encontrado- dijo el de ojos claros-

si- respondió con algo de alegría en la voz, su acompañante-

que te ha dicho-

que la viniera a buscar esta noche, pero no creo que Deva ir yo.

Y quien si no, tu, para ella eres su mejor amigo- dijo con algo de congoja en la voz-

Sabes que a ti te quiere mucho, shota- dijo el misterioso youkay de negro- para ella eres como un hermano mayor- volvió a decir con una vaga sonrisa-

Pero tu para ella eres mas que eso, eres como… un hermano de verdad, ella habla mas contigo que conmigo, siempre acepta tus quejas- replico shota-

Pero, es que yo la conozco desde que tenia 30 años

Y pensar que durante 5 años me la he pasado cuidándola en el otro mundo haciéndome pasar por su hermano, pero, aun así no estoy satisfecho, sei- dijo shota-

Eres un mandón y un quejita lo sabias?- dijo de broma-

Y tu eres demasiado blando- lo contradijo-

Hombre tienes que entender que hace 170 años que la conozco y tu solo 50, así que es normal que nos avengamos mas ella y yo

A veces…, me das envidia- confeso shota-

Pero yo no puedo estar tanto tiempo como tu con ella, recuerda que yo solo me muevo por la oscuridad- dijo sei seriamente-

Cierto- dijo haciendo una pausa- y a quien enviaras?- pregunto para cambiar el tema-

Parece mentira, 50 años y no sabes a quien me refiero?- dijo el con voz de reproche-

Le pedirás que baya el?- dijo el con una cara de duda-

Pero si lo esta deseando, además de todas maneras la vera, es su destino-

Mnn eres muy misterioso- dijo el mirándolo extrañado-

Si y eso para las chicas me hace mas interesante- dijo sei sacando la lengua inocentemente-

Si no quieres cortarte la lengua con el puñetazo que te daré, guárdala- dijo shota enfadado-

Pero mira que genio, y encima dice que quiere que ella le hable mas, no me extraña que no te hable si saltas al primer gesto- dijo el otro haciendo caso de la advertencia de su amigo-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

oye, chicos que es lo que os pasa?- pregunto kagome, ya que desde hacia mucho rato no le dirigían la palabra-

nada dijo inuyasha a la vez que observaba el terreno como si alguien los fuera a atacar-

Llevaban desde que se despertó así y no sabía que era lo que les pasaba a cada uno de sus amigos, porque cada uno de ellos menos kirara miraban a su alrededor como si la quisieran proteger de alguna cosa.

Kirara se encontraba caminando al lado de sango y kagome, en medio de estas, de vez en cuando kirara le hablaba a kagome, y perecía que ella era la única que la podía escuchar.

-oye…- dijo muy bajito para que solo kirara lo oyera- que crees que les pasa?- dijo a la vez que veía como la gatita se le subía al hombro-

_quieren protegerte de sei-_dijo kirara-

pues se están pasando!- dijo con reproche-

ya, pero solo te quieren proteger- volvió a decir.-

pues muy protectores los veo yo- dijo cruzándose de brazos-

no se si me lo estoy imaginando, pero hablas sola?- dijo sango sorprendida-

que!- dijo kagome dándose cuenta de que solo ella la podía escuchar- no! Claro que no!

Y con quien hablabas?

Con kirara- dijo, en realidad era verdad pero quedaba un poco raro-

A bueno y que le decías?- volvió a decir acercándose a ellas-

P..pues lo bonita que es- dijo disimulando- verdad- dijo a la vez que kirara asentía con la cabeza-

Jeje baya, que cumplidos te hace kagome, e?- dijo cogiéndola del hombro de kagome-

Si, claro, ya me gustaría- dijo sarcásticamente kirara haciendo que kagome se sonrojara de pena-

Kagome estas muy rara, porque te sonrojas?- pregunto curiosa sango-

Por nada. es que me he acordado de una cosa- dijo kagome disimulando-

Y que cosa?

Se me ha olvidado- dijo kagome poniendo cara pensativa-

Buena esa- dijo kirara-

Que es lo que estáis haciendo!- se oyó a inuyasha desde unos metros mas adelante-

Nada! tu a lo tuyo!- dijo sango para despistar-

Jejeje- se rió kagome-

No le veo la gracia- dijo sango extrañada-

Nada, nada- dijo kagome intentando parar-

------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un oscuro y denso bosque, se encontraban dos figuras, dos hombres, youkays, atractivos los dos, de ojos azules, y dorados.

así que ahora me lo pedís a mi?- dijo la voz grave de un atractivo youkay-

tu eres el único que de verdad puede despertarla, el colgante ya se ha quebrado, si vas tu, puede que no despierte en el acto, pero lo ara tarde o temprano- dijo otro youkay, este tenia el cabello en llamas y unos ojos azules preciosos- nosotros ya hemos eco todo lo que podíamos, ahora solo faltas tu.

Estas seguro que despertara?- pregunto impaciente el youkay de ojos dorados como el mismísimo oro-

Ya te lo he dicho, en el acto puede que no, pero empezará a cambiar, de eso estamos seguros sei y yo

El atractivo youkay se giro de improviso, y, con una elegancia digna de un noble, se encamino en el interior del oscuro bosque.

si ya sabia yo que con el no se podía hablar- musito shota-

en fin, espero que no se precipite- decía una sombra saliendo de detrás de un oscuro árbol-

es espero- repitió shota-

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nuestro grupo se encontraba acampando en u pequeño, pero acogedor bosque, había flores por todos los sitios y, unas praderas, detrás del bosque, como se los había dicho un aldeano, que eran magníficas de ver.

Ahora, estaban, sentados en un gran árbol, a los pies de el, mas o menos se parecía bastante al árbol sagrado, si, pero era algo distinto, tenia cierto aire…. Triste?.

me han contado que este árbol es parecido al árbol sagrado de la anciana kaede- comento miroku-

a, si?- comento emocionada kagome-

si, dicen, que una youkay de hermosura incalculable, le prometió a su amor que se encontrarían en este lugar-dijo miroku explicándolo- pasara lo que pasara- dijo miroku-

y, se encontraron?- pregunto shippo-

dicen que no- explico el monje- al parecer ella estaba enferma, y le quedaba poco de vida.- explico miroku, haciendo que extrañamente kagome tuviera una sensación de vacío en su corazón-

es una historia triste- musito kagome con una mano en el pecho- ella estaba muy enamorada de el, sabia que seria la última vez que lo veria, y aquí por primera vez se le entrego- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza tristemente y sus ojos poco a poco se empapaban de lágrimas-

como sabes eso?- dijo miroku impresionado, el aldeano no le había dicho nada de eso-

e?- dijo kagome algo sorprendida- el que se?- dijo inocentemente-

oye, kagome, te encuentras bien?- dijo sango extrañada, la verdad era que después de que se levantara había visto de reojo como hablaba con kirara, eso al principio le pareció normal ya que ella también le hablaba, pero, es que parecía como si de verdad la entendiera, y ahora esto-

que? Porque no tendría que encontrarme bien?- pregunto con un poco de miedo, sabiendo bien a que se refería-

estas muy rara desde que te has despertado- volvió a insistir sango-

bueno, dejemos el tema sango- dijo miroku viendo la cara de confusión de kagome- puede que no se sienta bien, es que tiene fiebre- pregunto preocupado-

no, no.- dijo aliviada- solo estoy algo cansada.

Inuyasha solo observaba la escena preocupado, la verdad es que sus compañeros le habían robado las palabras de la boca, bueno, todas no, ahora solo faltaba que el dijera.

oye…- pero lamentablemente fue interrumpido-

kagome, seguro que estas bien?- pregunto shippo, maldita sea! Le había quitado otra vez las palabras de la boca, bueno, no lo iba a decir igual, pero parecido, ahora no sabia que decirle!- oye! Perro, no le dices algo a kagome? Es que acaso no te preocupas por ella- dijo el pequeño zorro-

cállate- dijo a la vez que le pegaba un coscorrón- bamonos, esto empieza a apestar….

A apestar?- pregunto sango- a que?

De repente, el cuerpo de kagome empezó a temblar, de una extraña manera que hasta a ella le asusto, no sabia que le pasaba, temblaba, tenia calor, y sus piernas le flaqueaban cayendo irremediablemente al suelo, se sentía sonrojada, y avergonzada.

kagome! Que te pasa!- se oyó la voz de la guerrera preocupada por su amiga-

kagome se abrazo a si misma, ahora esa sensación había desaparecido, y, en vez de sentirse sofocada, ahora sentía un dolor insoportable en la espalda.

Poco a poco, de su boca empezaron a salir una especie de gemidos de dolor, casi no se oían, divido a que ella intentaba no gritar, pero se veía el sufrimiento que tenía.

Ante el acontecimiento el grupo se acerco a ella para saber que es lo que le pasaba, pero, no se dieron cuenta de cierto individuo que, con elegancia innata aparecía en escena, justo detrás de ellos.

Aún y con el dolor, kagome si pudo sentir esa presencia, y con suma dificultad lebanto la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera, al ver los ojos del misterioso ser.

Otra grieta, esta, mucho mayor, apareció en su colgante.

_No….._

De repente unas imágenes, por ahora desconocidas entraron como un rayo en su mente;

Imágenes de dos seres místicos, dos youkays, un hombre y una mujer, por ahora las figuras eran borrosas solo se distinguía el sexo y poco mas.

Pero, una de ella ya la conocía de vista, y de algo mas, la figura masculina de las imágenes era la misma que estaba ahora en sus narices

Sus ojos eran dorados, como el mismísimo sol, que, ahora mismo se estaba poniendo, fríos…., sus ojos eran de tal frialdad que te helaban los huesos, pero, en ese momento, en el momento que la vio a ella, algo en su mirada cambió, era… mas dulce.

Su cabello, era plateado como la mismísima luna, y en su frente llevaba una luna menguante.

_Hermoso….._

Con el sol poniéndose, la figura de ese ser resplandecía de sobremanera.

En su hombro derecho, llevaba lo que parecía… una estola?

- seshomaru- musito para si misma, y, de repente el dolor desapareció-

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, la verdad es que es la primera vez que posteo y no sabia como se ponia.


	3. un conportamiento extraño

- seshomaru- musito para si misma, y, de repente el dolor desapareció-

Fue un susurró casi inaudible para el oído humano, mas inuyasha lo escucho a la perfección girándose para encarar a su hermano.

-seshomaru!- grito inuyasha, a la vez que sacaba su espada- que haces aquí desgraciado- dijo enfadado-

-hacia mucho tiempo….- decía como hipnotizado, acercándose el grupo, que en cuando escucharon el grito de inuyasha se giraron-

- de que estas hablando- dijo inuyasha lanzando su ráfaga de lanzas vajra-

seshoraru ni se inmoto ante el ataque de su hermano, simplemente estiro su único brazo, saco el látigo, y, en un rápido movimiento las aparto de su camino, haciendo que algunas se dirigieran hacia el grupo, que, por acto reflejo se aparto, dejando sin poder remediarlo, a kagome a su merced.

Fue demasiado rápido, pero una de las lanzas que iban hacia kagome, fue desintegrada al instante, por una extraña energía.

Seshomaru pareció el único que no se sorprendió de que pasara eso, ya que con una extraña mirada que inuyasha no sabia descifrar se acerco a kagome muy lentamente.

no te acerques a ella- dijo shippo con el miedo en el cuerpo, poniéndose delante de kagome en un dos por tres-

tranquilo, no pasa nada- dijo una voz haciendo que shippo se relajara, miro detrás suyo, y vio que kagome se levantaba sin problemas, le sonrrió con una de sus mas hermosas sonrrisas, y lo cogió en brazos, dandole leves caricias en el cabello, después no dejo en el suelo, y se acerco, con el mismo paso lento hacia seshomaru- mucho…. Mucho tiempo..- decía como hipnotizada, acercándose peligrosamente al youkay-

kagome…- su voz fue un susurro, casi inaudible, que, solo pudo escuchar la autora de ese nombre-

Pero su "conversación" fue cortada, puesto que un enorme boomerang paso sin dañar a ninguno de los dos, por en medio de ellos, haciendo que los dos retrocedieran un paso.

Al presenciar esto, seshomaru se enfureció, como se atrevía esa humana a interferir algo que espero 5 largos años, no, no permitiría que se separara de su lado otra vez, con un rápido movimiento siguió con la vista al boomerang, y vio como este, era cogido por la humana que acompañaba a kagome, se enfureció, hacia mucho que no lo hacia pero aún así….

Levanto su único brazo, y con un movimiento rápido golpeo el boomerang haciendo que la exterminadora se catapultara hacia atrás chocando con un gran árbol.

sango!- fue la voz desesperada del monje que no dudo en ir por ella-

Por otra parte, kagome solo se digno a girar la cara, como si no entendiera que era lo que pasaba, volvió a mirar a seshomaru, esa mirada, no sabia porque pero la hipnotizaba, y eso en las otras ocasiones no le había pasado nunca!.

Por alguna razón, tenia la mente en blanco, no sabia como se llamaba la mujer que había sido lanzada por seshomaru, pero sabía que era importante para ella, por eso no dijo su nombre, porque no lo sabia, al igual que ese monje, el hanyu, y el pequeño zorrito, la única que reconocía era kirara.

Que en cuando ella la miro esta se acerco a ella para saludarla, acarició su suave pelaje, y después volvió a desviar la mirada hacia seshomaru, que, la miraba impaciente.

vamonos- dijo seshomaru seriamente-

kagome!- se oyó la voz de un chico, ella giró su cara al ser llamada y se encontró con que el hanyu se dirigía hacia ella para lo que parecía, protegerla, no entendía nada, pero si con seshomaru se sentía segura! Porque intentaba protegerla? –

como….- dijo mirando al hanyu a los ojos- me conoces? No te recuerdo… quien… quien eres?- dijo kagome mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que el pobre inuyasha casi se le fuera el corazón de sitio-

no me vengas con bromas kagome- dijo el a regañadientes sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando-

no lo entiendo, seshomaru, como es que me conoce?- pregunto incrédula sin entender nada mirando a seshomaru-

no es nadie-dijo seriamente- vamonos

tú no te la llevaras a ninguna parte- se oyó la voz enfurecida de inuyasha, pero que es lo que le pasaba a kagome!- que le has hecho maldito!- dijo a la vez que lo intentaba atacar, pero una extraña energía calida lo suspendió en el aire, ese poder no era de seshomaru, Miro sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, hacia seshomaru y kagome, y se fijo, que los ojos de kagome habían cambiado de color, ahora eran de un dorado oscuro precioso, y brillaban con una luz plateada, se quedo mudo viendo eso-

seshomaru cogió a kagome con el único brazo libre por la cintura, se transformo en una bola de luz y desapareció.

Nada mas desaparecer del punto de vista de inuyasha, la misteriosa energía que lo envolvía en el aire, impidiendo que se moviera, lo dejo, sin dañarlo ni tampoco dejarlo ir bruscamente, en el suelo.

Era como si estuviera flotando.

Anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar, miro y olfateo el aire desesperado por encontrar algún rastro de su olor, pero, extrañamente no olió nada, nada de nada.

Por alguna extraña razón el olor de kagome junto al de seshomaru habían desaparecido.

Bastante lejos de donde estaban inuyasha y sus compañeros, se encontraba una esfera de energía, que vagaba por el cielo, buscando un sitio en el que aterrar, lo encontró. Era un hermosa laguna con espesos árboles, y flores de todos los colores, en medio de la laguna había una pequeña isla, y en el centro de ella un gran árbol, este árbol era tan inmenso que sus ramas llegaban hasta el agua, dando al lugar un toque místico, solo, en ese momento, le faltaba un caballo blanco alado, y seria un cuento de hadas, el lugar era perfecto, ya que en ese bosque tan denso te podías perder con facilidad.

Cuando entraron en la laguna, aterrizaron a la salida del bosque, y extrañamente, los árboles se apartaron haciéndoles un camino hacia el interior.

La brillante esfera tomo forma, dos figuras, una mujer y un hombre, el hombre era de largos cabellos plateados, y la mujer de ambarinos ojos oscuros, y cabello azabache.

-seshomaru… do.. Donde estamos?- pregunto con algo de duda aferrándose a sus vestimentas ( se llaman hakamas?)-

- ven conmigo….- dijo cogiéndola de la mano-

Al principio kagome no quiso avanzar, no sabia donde la llevaba, su sentido común le decía que podía confiar en el, pero su mente le decía lo contrario.

seshomaru pareció entender lo que kagome ocultaba, así, que, con su brazo derecho le paso por los hombros, dándole de alguna manera la confianza que ella necesitaba, con ese contacto ella percibió, en primera, que podía confiar en el y que además no le aria ningún daño, y, en segunda, percibió con la dulzura con la que la trataba, tenia la impresión de que si ella le apartaba el brazo, el no protestaría en lo absoluto.

de un momento a otro kagome se vio rodeada de dos individuos mas, uno de ellos iba todo de negro, y con una capucha que le tapaba la mayoría del rostro, y, el otro, era un poco mas bajo que el anterior, tenia el pelo extrañamente con llamas y sus ojos eran de un color azul precioso.

El enmascarado miro de reojo el sol, dándose cuenta que en unos minutos se pondría, así, que con una gracia sin igual, se quito la capucha, dando paso a un bello rostro de oscuras facciones, tenia los ojos negros, con un extraño brillo en ellos, al igual que el otro individuo, y sus cabellos eran largos, hasta media espalda, negros, lisos, caían por sus hombros sensualmente.

veo que la has traído- dijo el de mirada azulada-

si, la he traído, y yo seré el que la llevare con su padre- dijo seshomaru seriamente-

Aparto el brazo de los hombros de kagome.

esta bien- dijo la figura oscura-

nosotros os seguiremos, el camino que vas a coger solo kagome y nosotros lo podemos pasar, para ti será algo difícil- dijo el de mirada azulada-

tonterías- se burlo seshomaru-

shota y yo solo te lo advertimos, recuerda que nuestro deber es proteger a kagome, no a ti- dijo sei seriamente-

piensas que me dejaría proteger por bosotros?- dijo el burlonamente-

supongo que no- dieron a la vez-

tenemos que irnos, satoru- sama esta muy grabe-dijo shota-

sei tomo a kagome en brazos, ante la mirada sorprendida de ella, y la mirada fulminante de seshomaru.

Pego un salto y, suavemente aterrizo en la pequeña isla.

no tenemos todo el día, queréis daros prisa- gruño sei-

cállate- dijo shota desde la otra punta, materializándose a su lado-

seshomaru antes que shota ya había llegado y estaba impaciente para entrar.

Instintivamente kagome poso su mano en el tronco del gran árbol y, un portal se abrió ante sus ojos.

por lo menos recuerda algo subconscientemente- dijo sei-

Una fuerte brisa calida los llevo hacia dentro del portal, y, en unos pocos segundos se encontraban en otro sitio muy distinto;

Este tenia una gran pradera, llena de árboles y flores, árboles espesos que casi no dejaban ver lo que había detrás de ellos, a su espalda, estaba el gran árbol de antes, el mismo, el que los había llevado a ese extraño mundo.

Y, muy al fondo, a lo lejos del paisaje se podía divisar una sombra que muy posiblemente fuera un castillo

Kagome dio un paso, y otro, por alguna razón ya había estado allí, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, parecía como si estuviera en un trance, su cuerpo se movía por si solo y las palabras salían de sus labios sin ella pronunciarlas, era como si alguien la estuviera controlando, pero sabia que era para bien, no estaba asustada, sabia que ella conocía eso, lo único que pasaba era que no recordaba.

Miro a seshomaru, este tenia el traje algo sucio y despedazado, y no entendía el porque, avanzo asta el, y, con suma delicadeza le toco el rostro con su mano derecha.

estas bien?- pregunto, otra vez las palabras habían salido sin que ella las hubiera pensado, estaba algo sorprendida de que ella misma tratara a seshomaru de ese modo, con tanta…. Ternura, amor.-

tranquila- dijo dedicándole una mirada tierna, que en ella se podía perfectamente leer el amor con la que la trataba, con su mano derecha cogió la mano de kagome, y muy tiernamente la besó- no te preocupes.

Esta bien- dijo kagome con una sonrisa-

Ahora no es momento de eso- dijo shota algo rojo- tenemos que darnos prisa- cogió a kagome como a una princesa, y con un torbellino de fuego desapareció-

Seshomaru frunció levemente el ceño en señal de protesta, pero aún así, se convirtió en una esfera de luz, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.

En cambió sei fue el mas extraño de los tres, el simplemente desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, fue como si le hubieran borrado del mapa.

-----------------------------------------

abre los ojos- dijo una voz algo sensual en su oído-

kagome acaro la orden de inmediato, encontrándose con los ojos azul metálico de shota que la miraban con ternura, estaba en sus brazos.

Rápidamente se bajo de sus labios con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, de alguna manera había recobrado por un momento en movimiento de su cuerpo.

tranquila, no muerdo- dijo sarcásticamente, viendo como seshomaru llegaba, y como sei aparecía de la nada-

no es momento para tus bromas shota, tenemos que llevarla con satoru-sama- dijo sei dando prisas, pero es que tenían que ir rápido a su padre solo le quedaban unas pocas horas de vida.

Ante la petición de sei, aparecieron de diferentes puntos de la sala en donde estaban, 5 mujeres youkay que en cuando vieron a kagome se alegraron e intentaron abrazarla, demo, sei se lo impidió ya que la prioridad era otra, las criadas entendieron y, haciendo un gesto les indicaron que las siguieran.

Siguieron a las criadas hacia una gran puerta, una de las mas grandes que habían visto por el camino, aún que habían estado corriendo, simplemente kagome no entendía como se había fijado en una nimiedad como esa.

En cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, un extraño sentimiento de culpa la invadió, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba pero sentía que su corazón se encogía.

Sei abrió la puerta, y el dolor se hizo mayor, era como si le estrujaran el corazón, no pudo ni dar un paso más ya que cayo pesadamente de rodillas al suelo poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

Sei y shota parecieron ni inmutarse ante su reacción mientras que seshomaru tenía un aire de preocupación.

Shota la cogió en brazos y la entro a la habitación, y, con algo de prisa la puso en una enorme cama al lado de un individuo, rápidamente el dolor desapareció de su cuerpo como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

Levanto la cabeza, mientras su cuerpo aún temblaba, debido al gran dolor que sintió, y se fijo que ahora estaba en una mullida cama de plumas, de finas sabanas blancas perladas, al intentar moverse se fijo que había alguien mas en la cama, instintivamente se sintió extrañamente triste, destapo las mantas, encontrándose con un youkay de aspecto humano.

Tenia una larga melena azabache con unas cuantas mechas azules, tenia los ojos cerrados, perecía como si estuviera sufriendo por algo, su cuerpo era musculoso, aún que parecía que hiciera siglos que no hacía deporte, sudaba frío, y aún que el le diera la espalda podía darse una imagen a ciencia cierta de cómo debía estar su cara ahora.

Lentamente, el youkay se giró mirándola a la cara, abriendo esos ojos dorado oscuro, que la miraban con ternura.

PUES LA VERDAD ES QUE Mili MIS HISTORIAS SON BASICAMENTE TROCITOS DE CONVERSACIONES, PELÍCULAS, O INCLUSO CANCIONES, TOMO UNA IDEA DE COMO LO HAGO Y LO APLICO, LO QUE PASA ESQUE LA IDEA QUE ME AGO ES MUY DISTINTA, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE COMO ENPEZO, SOLO SE QUE DESDE HACIA TIEMPO ME LA ESTABA PENSANDO

SIENTO QUE EL CAPÍTULO SEA TAN CORTO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ LO HARÉ MAS LARGO.


	4. promesa de sangre

Lentamente, el youkay se giró mirándola a la cara, abriendo esos ojos dorado oscuro, que la miraban con ternura.

Unas palabras sin sentido salieron de sus labios.

-papa- pronuncio-

La sorpresa fue grande para todos, ya que sei y shota abrieron los ojos impresionados y a la vez felices.

El youkay izo esfuerzos para levantarse, mas tuvo que ser ayudado por kagome ya que por si mismo no podía.

- después de tanto tiempo por fin te tengo en mis brazos- dijo el youikay abrazándola con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-

De repente, como por arte de magia kagome y el youkay empezaron a brillar con una gran luz cegadora, todos se taparon a cara algo asustados, parecía como si los únicos a quienes no les afectara la luz fuera a kagome y a satoru.

Unas pequeñas luces salieron del cuerpo del youkay y empezaron a flotar alrededor de ellos, intentaban entrar en el cuerpo de kagome, más no podían, rebotaban.

Rápidamente después de intentarlo, volvieron al cuerpo del youkay, demo, aún así el no dejaba de brillar.

- no pueden entrar!, Porque!- pregunto shota frustrado-

- debe ser porque aún tiene las de esa sacerdotisa. Dijo sei- kikyo.

- Y como lo aremos para que entren?- pregunto shota-

- Seshomaru tendrá que hacerlo- dijo observando al youkai que miraba con una cara de seriedad hacia kagome

--------------------------------------

-como se encuentran?.- preguntaron sei y shota a la vez-

- están descansando- informo una youkay de rojos ojos-

- entiendo. Cuando tardara más o menos en despertar- pregunto shota-

- no lo se, lo mas probable sea en cuando salga la luna

- para eso aún falta mucho…..

- si, pero el shok emocional que kagome- sama a tenido a sido muy fuerte para su poca memoria, y el señor satoru, a gastado mucha energía haciendo esa acción.

Seshomaru se encontraba a unos pasos de shota y sei escuchando lo que había dicho la youkay, que ahora que se fijaba se parecía bastante a…..

" kagura"

Una ráfaga anunció su nombre, nunca la olvidaría, esa mujer había sido muy importante para el, pero, no la había querido como un amante, sino como a una amiga, una hermana.

Admiraba la valentía de esa mujer siempre queriendo ser libre, arriesgando su vida para que el pudiera saber el paradero de naraku.

Borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y camino unos pasos hasta posarse delante de la youkay, la miro descaradamente, encontrando algún signo de similitud, aparte de la apariencia con kagura, mas no lo encontró, así que dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, y pronunció.

-abre.

- pero lord seshomaru- dijo la criada con algo de miedo por la mirada del youkai, su error fue mirar a los ojos al youkai, la rabia que había en ellos, y la lustración, hicieron que la criada, con manos temblorosas abriera la puerta-

seshomaru entro, con aire majestuoso, mientras que la criada cerraba la puerta tras el.

Sus ojos se abrieron al verla, estaba en una gran cama, a su lado estaba su padre, abrazándola protectora mente, mientras que ella tenia sus dos manos en el pecho de el.

Por alguna razón, le invadió un sentimiento de rabia incontenible, porque tenía que estar abrazándola?

Avanzo furioso hacia la cama, y, con mucho cuidado, separo a kagome de los brazos de su padre, la estola que siempre llevaba se desprendió de su hombro, y, muy delicadamente a kagome con ella, la elevo, y la acomodo en su pecho, de alguna manera se las arreglo para que ella permaneciera en su pecho sin caerse.

Se convirtió rápidamente en una bola de luz, atravesando la puerta, haciendo, con ese acto que sei y shota se quedaran con la palabra en la boca.

----------------------------------------------------------

En el cielo, una esfera de luz se podía divisar, iba muy rápida, pero, de pronto, como si hubiera se hubiera topado con una pared, freno de golpe, y cayo en picado hacia abajo.

Pero antes de tocar el suelo, freno rápidamente, dando forma a la esfera, mostrando a un youkay de larga melena plateada, que, llevaba en brazos a una "preciosa humana".

Los ojos antes cerrados del youkay se abrieron lentamente, unos ojos fríos y calculadores, pero con un color precioso, dorados, cualquier chica, de la raza que fuera, se derretiría con esa mirada.

Bajo su mirada, para encontrarse a un demonio, algo pequeño, de color verde oscuro, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos amarillos, tenía cierta similitud a un sapo.

Al lado de ese pequeño demonio, había una niña, de cabellos castaños, y ojos cafés.

La pequeña lo miraba fascinada, bueno, siempre lo miraba de esa manera, para ella el era su señor y su protector.

Al ver esa mirada, al youkay rió interiormente, siempre con esa sonrisa, le encantaba que ella lo mirara así, demostraba que lo quería, y que nunca lo traicionaría, pero, estaba claro que eso a ella no se lo diría nunca, nunca se lo diría a la pequeña, Rin.

Con cuidado, hizo que su estola se moviera, y rodeara con suma delicadeza, el cuerpo de la humana para, por fin sentarse en la sombra de un árbol cerca, al pequeño grupo de sus acompañantes, y ponerse a la "humana" en su regazo, rodeándola suavemente con su estola, para así darle calor.

Se acomodo bien en el árbol, para estar cómodo, y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, más una voz muy conocida para el, hizo que los volviera a abrir fastidiado.

- esto… señor seshomaru…- intento decir su sirviente- que hace esa hum…- no acabo la frase ya que su "amo bonito" le dio una patada haciendo que cayera inconsciente-

La pequeña niña, no vio lo ocurrido ya que ella, solamente al volverlo a ver se quedo tranquila, acomodándose en aun, el dragón de dos cabezas, y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Fastidiado, seshomaru volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando por fin dormir, odiaba a ese pesado de yaken, ya que muchas veces metía la pata, o era inoportuno en muchos casos, pero aun a si era leal, por muy patoso que fuera, lo necesitaba a su lado.

Pensando en tonterías, como se dijo el, poco a poco cerro los ojos, y por fin, desde hacía mucho tiempo, pudo dormir tranquilo, aunque como siempre, estaba alerta, por cualquier tipo de peligro.

Poco a Poco la luz del sol, la empezó a iluminar, la luz le molestaba en los ojos, así que intento ponerse en una posición mas placentera para que no le diera la luz, pero cuando intento hacer un solo movimiento, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba en una cama, sino que se encontraba en el regazo de alguien, con cuidado, empezó a abrir los ojos, y, lo primero que vio fue un hakama blanco, pero algo abierto, dejando ver, que el cuerpo que la estaba abrazando, tan dulcemente, se trataba de un hombre, y que hombre!, tenia unos pectorales duros como las mismas rocas, pero aún así, cómodos como un cojín de las mas cara plumas.

Subió mas su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron de par a par, al principio quiso separarse, pero, después, al ver que estaba completamente dormido, se relajo.

Había visto el youkay más atracito de todos, con la tenue luz que en ese momento había, le daba un toque místico; las facciones eran agraciadas, masculinas, pero aún así, hermosas, sus labios tenían un cierto imán que la hacia querer besarlos, y, sus cabellos, eran los mas finos, y hermosos que había visto nunca, además de lo bien cuidados que los tenia.

Ante esos pensamientos, se puso extremadamente roja, estaba reconociendo que le gustaba físicamente seshomaru!.

Se quito esas tontas ideas de la cabeza, e intento analizar la situación, vale, estaba en su regazo, con la estola de el alrededor de su cintura y de su pecho, básicamente no se podía mover, si no era que el se despertara, además de que tenia los brazos completamente inmovilizados¡no sabia que hacer!

Poco a poco el empezó a abrir los ojos, percatándose el movimiento de la humana, los abrió completamente, y la miró sin expresión alguna.

Ante esa mirada, a kagome se le cayeron los ojos al suelo, madre mía, ese youkay imponía, y mucho!, pero, por una extraña razón tenia la sensación de que no le haría ningún daño.

Poco a poco, y para la sorpresa de kagome, fue levantada por la estola que la estaba sujetando, y, extrañamente, no sintió ni dolor, ni incomodidad en ese acto.

Con mucho cuidado la poso en el suelo, de pie, quitándole la estola del cuerpo, y levantándose el se quedo a un solo paso de ella, mirándola fijamente.

Pero la escena fue cortada, otra vez como el día anterior, por el molesto sirviente, jaken.

- a...amo- intento, decir jaken, aún con la marca de la patada, que seshomaru le dejo- l.. La humana…..- volvió a repetir, sabia que se la estaba buscando, pero no entendía porque su amo dejaba que esa humana se quedara con ellos, era la humana que acompañaba a inuyaha!-

- cállate.- sentenció seshomaru- ella es la princesa de el este.- dijo el con una mirada asesina- es que ya no te acuerdas de ella?- dijo esta vez mirándolo con una expresión de odio mezclada de melancolía-

- e? p...pero... ella era una youkai- intento decir jaken, que, de pronto, fue catapultado hacia un árbol, estampándose el, y quedándose otra vez inconsciente-

A consecuencia de ese pequeño incidente, la pequeña niña se despertó, frotándose inocentemente los ojos.

- hum..? señor jaken?- pregunto la pequeña niña al no encontrarlo a su lado- a, señor seshomaru, quien es la señorita que lo acompaña?- pregunto alegre la niña-

- ………- simplemente, no sabia que decirle a la pequeña.- lo sabrás muy pronto- dijo, el youkai alegrando a la pequeña-

Pero había algo que no encajaba, había mucho silenció, así que seshomaru volvió a posar si mirada en la chocolate de ella.

Pudo leer en ella la confusión.

Simplemente no dijo nada solo, la volvió a envolver en su estola, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rodeándola con su único brazo.

- vuelvo en la noche- dijo despidiéndose de la pequeña-

Sintió que el cuerpo de la chica se ponía tenso, en cuando la sujeto por la cintura, pero aún así se trago las palabras, se convirtió en una bola de luz y desapareció.

-----------------------------------------------

Unas sombras se movían rápidamente entre las espesura del bosque, n grupo extraño encabezado por un hanyu, acompañado de un mononoke un pequeño kitsune y dos humanos, simplemente era el grupo, en esos tiempos, mas raro que se había visto nunca.

Se movían dirigidos por el olfato del hanyu, buscaban a alguien desesperadamente, y no parían hasta encontrarla

El pequeño kitsune habló, subido en el hombro del monje.

- inuyasha, estamos cerca?- hablo el pequeño, empezando a sentir un extraño olor-

Simplemente el nombrado no le hizo caso, y, de repente, paró en seco, y dirigió su mirada al cielo.

Ante ese gesto, sus compañeros se detuvieron a unos centímetros de el, casi atropellándolo.

- pero que haces!- gritó la exterminadora-

- cállate, mira arriba- dijo serio, saliendo corriendo en sentido contrario a donde se dirigían-

la exterminadora le hizo caso, levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, y a duras penas pudo ver una, ahora pequeña, esfera de luz, no entendió que era pero si el hanyu la estaba siguiendo significaba que tenia algo que ver con kagome.

No dijo nada más, y con una pequeña indicación con su mano, hizo que kirara siguiera a inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------

un resplandor se vio al lado de una pequeña aldea, a unos pocos kilómetros de ella, se encontraban dos figuras, delante de un gran árbol.

U youkay de gran porte majestuoso, y una humana, de belleza incalculable.

- donde estamos- dijo la mujer-

- en la tumba de kikyo- pronunció seriamente el youkay, fijándose que en la parte inferior del árbol había un pequeña tumba-

seshomar miró al cielo, aún era de dia pero, por alguna extraña razón, su mente recordó algo.

FLASH BAK 

Era de noche, y dos figuras se encontraban cerca de un gran árbol, las estrellar inundaban el cielo, era una noche hermosa, una noche romántica para cualquier pareja.

- seshomaru…- llamo dulcemente, una de las figuras- tu que crees que son las estrellas?- pregunto con una voz serena y dulce-

- yo no creo en esas cosas- dijo la otra figura, esta tenía unos largos cabellos plateados, y unos ojos preciosos como el sol-

- huy… jeje, tu siempre tan gruñón- dijo la otra figura, esta una mujer, de incalculable belleza, también youkai, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro precioso, que en cuando la luz del sol le tocaba el rostro, se convertían en dorado oscuro. Su cabello era un poco mas largo que el del youkai, de color negro azabache, con dos mechones plateados que le caían por la parte posterior- pero yo creo que las estrellas son almas-

- almas?- pregunto incrédulo-

- si, creo que cuando una persona fallece, su alba va al cielo, y desde allí nos cuidan y velan por nosotros-

- eso es una tontería- dijo seshomaru, a la vez que con su mano izquierda le daba un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza de la muchacha.-

- hacia falta que me pegaras- pregunto con voz de reclamo, mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado- jeje…

Las risas de ella, se le contagiaron a el, y en unos minutos, se convirtieron en carcajadas limpias.

FIN DEL FLASBAK 

Suspiró al recordar eso, la añoraba tanto, y dentro de muy poco volvería a ser suya, a estar con ella.

Miro ahora a la humana, y con un gesto le indico que se pusiera delante de la tumba.

Arrugó el ceño al sentir el apestoso olor de su hermano, pero ahora eso no es lo que importaba, ella tenia que despertar.

----------------------------------

inuyasha había llegado hasta donde el olor de seshomaru le había indicado, y, se sorprendió tanto de que se parara delante de la tumba de kikyo, que en cuanto lo vio le entraron unas ganas enormes de lanzarse encima de el y separarlo de ese, lugar sagrado para el.

Pero sango lo cogió fuertemente del hombro y lo hizo sentarse.

- estate quieto- le dijo en voz baja- veamos que hacen

-------------------------------------

seshomaru se acerco lentamente a kagome, poso su brazo derecho en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacía el, kagome temblaba de nerviosismo, pero por otra parte no podía casi no hablar, las palabras no le salían de la boca.

Vio como se acerco a ella, su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella, se asusto, que es lo que querría hacer?, parpadeo nerviosamente, y, justo cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que el, ahora, le había capturado los labios, se quedo impresionada, la estaba besando!!

De repente no supo ni como ni porque, pero cerro los ojos, y una extraña sensación de bienestar la recorrió por dentro.

Unas luces empezaron a salir de su cuerpo, y a internarse en la tumba de kykio, el cuerpo de kagome se ilumino, palpitando dos veces seguidas.

Era como si estuviera llamando algo, como si su cuerpo reaccionara a algún tipo de cosa, de repente en el cielo se divisaron unas luces muy brillantes que se internaron en su cuerpo, haciendo que este dejara de latir.

Su cuerpo tuvo una transformación, su cabello creció hasta las rodillas, con dos mechones plateados, su vestimenta cambio, a una muy parecida a la de seshomaru, con la única diferencia de que era completamente azul y sin las armaduras, su hombro derecho empezó a brillar, y poco a poco el resplandor iba subiendo hasta posarse en la frente de ella, donde apareció un símbolo, una estrella de 8 puntas rodeada de una redonda, y en medio de la estrella una luna llena.

Poco a poco se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

Los ojos de seshomaru resplandecían, tenían un brillo, tierno, hermoso, la miraba a ella como si fuera la cosa mas bella del mundo.

Y ella no era para menos, su mirada tenia un brillo indescriptible, en ella se podía ver muchas cosas, pero sobre todo amor.

De repente seshomaru empezó a brillar, y de su hombro izquierdo, empezó a brotar un brazo.

Impresionado, seshomaru se miro el brazo que le había salido de nuevo, sentía, que era mucho mas poderoso que antes.

En cambio ella solo sonrió con dulzura.

Seshomaru la atrajo mas hacia el, y poco a poco, en un acto muy tierno, junto, su frente con la de ella, haciendo que los símbolos de los dos brillaran al mismo tiempo.

El bajo la cabeza muy lentamente, repartiendo besos por su cara hasta llegar al cuello, el la parte donde se junta la clavícula y el cuello, y así, justo en ese sitio, la mordió, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un pequeño gruñido.

Delineándose con su sangre, seshomaru, la lamió asta que no quedo ninguna gota de sangre, beso el lugar en donde la había mordido, y en el apareció su símbolo, la luna menguante, pero solo por unos segundos, levanto la mirada hacia ella para verla a los ojos.

Kagome, hizo exactamente lo mismo, bajo su cabeza lentamente, y le mordió justo en el mismo sitió en donde el la había mordido, bebiendo su sangre, y por ultimo, besándole justo en donde lo había mordido. Después de eso, a el también le apareció el símbolo de ella, la estrella de 8 puntas, rodeada de un circulo, y con una luna llena en medio de la estrella.

---------------------------------------------

inuyasha no podía creer lo que había visto, ese, era un juramento para toda la vida! Un sello que no se podría romper nunca, normalmente era el "hombre" quien la marcaba, siendo así para el, y que nadie mas la podía tocar, pero que la "mujer" lo marcara, eso significaba que el no podría marcar a ninguna mujer mas, que tendría que estar con ella para toda la eternidad, y en el caso de que se separaran, no podría volver a tocar a ninguna otra mujer, sexualmente.


	5. EN BLANCO

inuyasha no podía creer lo que había visto, ese, era un juramento para toda la vida! Un sello que no se podría romper nunca, normalmente era el "hombre" quien la marcaba, siendo así para el, y que nadie mas la podía tocar, pero que la "mujer" lo marcara, eso significaba que el no podría marcar a ninguna mujer mas, que tendría que estar con ella para toda la eternidad, y en el caso de que se separaran, no podría volver a tocar a ninguna otra mujer, sexualmente.

Su cuerpo temblaba, no sabia que hacer, kagome se había transformado en una youkay de una raza similar la de seshomaru!, con orejas puntiagudas, y una gran estola en su hombro izquierdo!

Además, de que su belleza era incalculable, en su vida no había visto nada igual.

Un pequeño crujido se escucho alertando a inuyasha y sacándolo de sus pensamientos

------------------------------------

Un crujido se escucho, haciendo que kagome saltase del susto ya que se escucho muy cerca de ellos, pero, se tranquilizo al darse cuenta de que su colgante se estaba agrietando.

Se sorprendió, que era ese colgante? Porque se estaba agrietando solo?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en más preguntas ya que de repente, el colgante se agrieto por completo y se rompió, en miles de trozos similares a la arena, que, poco a poco se infiltraron en su cuerpo iluminándolo levemente, en una luz rojiza.

que es esto?- preguntó la ahora youkay- porque estamos en este sitió seshomaru, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me encontraba en mi cama, mientras tu estabas a mi lado cogiéndome la mamo, mientras estaba enferma-susurro- después todo se puso negro.

No pasa nada, ahora estas con migo- dijo tensándose al recordar lo que tuvo que sufrir al verla morir, ella no recordaba nada, mejor, así no sabría que había muerto-

Cierto estoy contigo- dijo dulcemente- y este lugar, me suena de algo pero no se de que- pregunto mirando el árbol- bueno es igual es un lugar hermoso, tendremos que pasar por aquí, de vez en cuando- dijo rodeándole el cuello con las manos-no se porque pero te he extrañado muchísimo- dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose de puntillas y besándole suavemente los labios al youkay, que, muy alegremente le correspondió-oye…- dijo entre besos, pudiéndose algo seria- creo que nos están mirando-

Asta ahora seshomaru se había olvidado de su hermano, y eso que su olor estaba por toda la zona, pero, es que tenerla de nuevo en los brazos, poner besarla, abrazarla, achucharla, le habían echo olvidarse de su objetivo principal, inuyasha.

Se separó de ella algo furioso, no quería dejar de besarla, eran muchos años! 18 años sin poder besarla, y 5 sin poder verla, y el ultimo año, viéndola las pocas veces que podía con ese apestoso de su medio hermano.

Avanzo furioso, ante una kagome divertida por su expresión, pero aún que estaba furioso, caminaba lentamente, con su gran elegancia, y, antes de que el llegara al lugar, kagome lo detuvo.

espera, ya se han ido, déjales- pronunció esta con una sonrisa divertida- además eran solo humanos, un hanyu, y dos youkays de bajo rango, no creo que el GRAN seshomaru tenga que rebajarse a tanto, no?- pregunto coqueta, acercándose a el, y con delicadeza posando sus manos en el rostro del youkay- vamos…. Seshomaru, vamos a mi castillo…- dijo seductoramente mirándolo con deseo-

seshomaru simplemente se quedo inmóvil, dios! Esa mujer lo volvía loco!, no hacia no 5 minutos que había recobrado su cuerpo y su memoria, y ya estaba haciendo de las suyas, pero, es que el, también quería!, estaba lleno de deseo por ella, tenia que poseerla, como tantas veces en el pasado hizo, pero, no, se contuvo, tenia que contenerse, maldita sea!, era frustrante, antes tenia que venir la ceremonia y eso!, y las leyes de su familia, exigían un pequeño aislamiento por un día, era como un tipo de preparación, para el paso mas sagrado para cualquier raza.

Aún así, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, la cogió bruscamente de la cintura y juntó suavemente, aunque algo bruscamente, sus labios con los de ella, deliteándose con su boca, sintiendo los colmillos de ella rozarle el labio inferior para después chuparlo sensualmente, y volverlo a besar, dios, esa mujer, hacia milagros con los labios, no sabia que demonios hacia pero, dios, si ya estaba excitado!.

Con un gruñido de protesta se separo lentamente de ella, pasando sus besos, en su mejilla, bajando, dejando un camino de besos, llego hacia donde la había marcado, y se quedo allí, beso esa zona, una y otra vez, sin cansarse, y, de repente, la volvió a morder, lamiendo la sangre que salía de su pequeña herida, escuchándola gruñir de placer, beso por última vez esa zona y la miro a los ojos, que, aún mantenía cerrados debido a las emociones.

kagome, kagome- la llamo dulcemente, sonriendo al ver su rostro contraerse de fastidio- recuerda que antes de mañana, tenemos que dejar de hacer esto- le dijo fastidiado, con el deseo brillándole en los ojos-

malditas leyes- gruño para si misma, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el lo oyera-

creeme, te apoyo totalmente- dijo seshomaru abrazándola posesivamente-

Ese comentario hizo que kagome soltara una risotada.

baya creo que en una noche has cambiado mas de lo que esperaba jaja, no tenia ni hi dea de esa faceta tuya-volvió a reír, haciendo que a seshomaru se le curvaran los labios, en una sonrisa suave, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír, y lo había añorado tanto, tanto..-

te veo muy alegre- dijo seshomaru, con una leve sonrisa-

o, si, no se porque, pero tengo la sensación de que hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, y ahora es como si al cabo de muchos años te volviera a ver- dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando la cara sorprendida de el- a, perdona, son pensamientos tontos, no me hagas caso, la cuestión es que hoy no quiero estar en aislamiento con tigo, no se porque pero me siento falta de ti- dijo ella sonrojada mirando al suelo-

mírame, kagome- dijo el con voz seca, haciendo que ella levantara la cara algo triste, así, que era como un presentimiento para ella…, pues mejor, no se pensaba separar de ella porque unas estúpidas leyes lo dijeran- al infierno con las leyes…- murmuró besándola con pasión-

kagome sonrió en Medio del beso correspondiéndolo de igual forma, se sentía extraña, notaba el cuerpo fortalecido, sano, no le dolía nada, estaba completamente sana!

Rompió el beso, sorprendiendo a seshomaru, y dejándole con una cara de fastidio y de deseo al mismo tiempo.

o vamos no pongas esa cara- dijo alegre- atrápame si puedes- susurro en su oído, y, de repente empezó a correr-

seshomaru se quedo un momento, acabando de similar lo que había pasado¡le había rechazado un beso suyo!, huy, eso no quedaría así.

Con un mirada fija, en donde ella se había dirigido, empezó a correr como alma se lleva al diablo, la atraparía, como si de ello dependiera su vida, hoy no estaba para sus bromas así que acelero el paso, encontrándosela en la laguna, en la pequeña isla, esperándolo a el.

De un salto llego hacia ella, la abrazo posesivamente, y la besó, ella, le correspondió gustosa a los besos sin desperdiciar ninguno, lo había añorado demasiado, mientras no venia, y eso que había llegado solo un minuto después de ella.

Seshomaru rompió el beso, y con una mirada de pocos amigos preguntó.

porque has hecho eso?- dijo seshomaru malhumorado-

bueno, quería jugar- dijo ella inocentemente, mirándolo-

o, así que, kagome-sama quiere jugar?- pregunto, con una voz demasiado seductora-

e…e…- no sabia que decir, dios ese hombre la volvía loca, y esa mirada… dios, la derretía!, sabía que cuando la miraba de esa manera, jugarían, si, pero de tal manera, que por la mañana casi ni se podría mover, al pensar en eso, sus piernas levemente temblaron de deseo, intento contenerse, pero el poder de esa mirada superaba a todas, cayo de rodilla sin remediarlo, arrancando una sonrisa seductora de seshomaru-

y que, kagome-sama ya se ha decidido?- decía divertido, mirando la lucha interior de la muchacha, acercándose a ella y lamiéndole la oreja murmuro- espero su respuesta….- dijo alegre pero sin quitar ese tono que la volvía loca-

s-s-si…. – consiguió pronunciar a duras penas-

hum…. Si a que?- pregunto torturándola-

a….a…- intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, tenia que hacer algo para no dejarse vencer! Tenia que ser ella quien lo intimidara no al revés!, cerró los ojos concentrándose en el, tenia que descubrir alguna cosa que lo despistara- y…y que pasara con jaken y rin?- pregunto con una sonrisa, al ver que todo el deseo acumulado se transformaba en fastidio-

a ellos los iré a buscar después- gruño fastidiado, se había olvidado que ella podía ver el pasado y leer los pensamientos de la gente-

o… pero le prometiste que volverías- dijo ella en plan de reproche, levantándose por fin-

esta bien- gruño fastidiado apartándose de ella- la iremos a buscar, pero que te quede claro, que no te escapas- dijo con voz seria-

gruñón, yo solo estoy preocupada por jaken- dijo kagome cruzándose de brazos- siempre lo dejas al margen- replico, mirándolo seriamente- nos lo llevaremos a mi castillo, así estar acomodo- dijo, pero de repente, recordó que en su visión había una niña humana pequeña- a, y a la pequeña, le daré una habitación.-finalizo-

esta bien, si los llevo ya no te quejaras mas?- pregunto cansado, había olvidado la insistencia de ella, que ni el mismo la podía frenar-

si - dijo alegre-

seshomaru la cogió, delicada, pero posesivamente por la cintura, se convirtió en una esfera de luz y desapareció.

------------------------------------

Aterrizaron el una pequeña laguna muye hermosa, llena de espesos árboles, las ramas de estos caían como lagrimas al suelo, dando un toque místico al lugar.

En la orilla de la laguna, se encontraba una pequeña niña humana de aproximadamente 8 años, como mucho 9, tenia los cabellos castaño oscuro, que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de la cintura, y, parte de su flequillo lo llevaba recibido en una pequeña coleta, dándole un toque jovial a la pequeña niña.

Cerca de la pequeña humana se encontraba un pequeño demonio, de piel verde oscura, o ojos saltones, tenia cierta similitud a una rana.

Cuando la esfera de luz se disipo, le pequeña niña miró el lugar de donde había venido la luz, y se encontró, con la persona que había esperado hasta ahora, en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa, y, muy alegre, la pequeña se dirigió hacia el corriendo hasta posarse cerca de el, pero, freno de golpe, a unos cinco metros antes de llegar a el, ya que se fijo en que iba acompañado, así que los metros que le quedaban los hizo caminando, y, con una cara de duda, pero con la misma sonrisa con la que vino pregunto.

señor seshomaru, quien es la señorita que lo acompaña?- pregunto-

que niña mas educada- dijo la youkay acercándose a ella y rozándole levemente la mejilla- como te llamas, bonita?- pregunto amablemente-

me llamo rin- dijo alegremente la pequeña, desde que le rozo la mejilla supo que no le aria ningún daño-

yo me llamo kagome, encantada, soy…. La prometida de seshomaru- dijo alegremente para la sorpresa de la niña-

Un grito no muy lejos de allí se escucho, y de repente, como un rallo apareció el pequeño youkay verde de ojos saltones.

rin! Te he dicho muchas veces que no te bayas sin avisar antes! Que pasaría si el señor seshomaru se enterara de que te me has perdido- pronuncio, sudando de solo pensar en la paliza que le daría-

pero, señor jaken, el señor seshomaru esta aquí con su prometida- dijo rin alegremente, pero algo sorprendida por el pequeño sermón de jaken-

jaken giro, su pequeña cabeza sudando sangre, ay madre ahora si que estaba perdido, pero, un momento, quien era la que estaba a su lado, le sonaba mucho.

Hum…. Intento recordar y, de repente "el señor seshomaru esta aquí con su **prometida" **recordó las palabras de rin, y todas sus dudas se aclararon, claro! La prometida de seshomaru, kagome, la princesa del reino del este, la gobernante de los….

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un calido abrazo, la youkay que acompañaba a seshomaru, kagome, la princesa del este, lo estaba abrazando.

Fue muy corto, mas bien como un apretón, en unos segundos se vio nuevamente en el suelo, avergonzado, y temeroso, levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con esos ojos, lo ojos de su amo, que shispeaban de furia contenida, sabía que estando con kagome no le aria nada, pero un vez a solas….., simplemente no se podía imaginar que era lo que su amo le aria, le daba autentico pavor.

Jaken como es que ahora cuidas a rin?- pregunto alegremente, sabiendo que el pequeño demonio era muy orgulloso y que rebajarse a estar con un humano era algo casi asqueante para el-

Es que ahora, yo acompaño al señor jaken y al señor seshomaru- dijo la pequeña sonriendo levemente-

U?- sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, como! Que seshomaru viajaba con una humana, bueno… lo había visto en su visión pero era un cambió muy drástico de la noche a la mañana!, como que ella no se había dado cuenta?-

La verdad es que quiso reír!, no se creía que seshomaru, el testarudo, hubiera cambiado sus ideales dejando que una humana lo acompañara.

Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza!

Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ya se lo preguntaría cuando estuvieran a solas, ya se las vería con ella para saber como diantre ella no se había dado ni cuanta, eso no era justo!

Miro con una cara de reproche a seshomaru, y este pareció entender, ya que presintió que le tendría que dar una gran explicación de esto, y como hacerlo sin decirle que había muerto!.

Hizo un leve asentimiento, dado por sentado que le explicaría eso, y ella, volvió a sonreír, cogió a la pequeña niña en brazos y lo miro.

nos vamos seshomaru?- pregunto kagome, viendo como el le daba una leve mirada sin "sentimiento" para cualquiera que no lo conociera tan bien como ella, eso era básicamente un "haz lo que quieras" – bueno rin, ahora iremos a mi palacio y te are un pequeño regalo- dijo kagome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- por cierto, y aun- pregunto- hace mucho que no lo veo, tenia intención de llevarlo de visita con sus pa….- intento decir, pero se callo al oír un gruñido, detrás de ella, alertándola de que el se encontraba detrás, se giró, y lo miro unos segundos, automáticamente, tubo que dejar a la pequeña en el suelo en un acto reflejo, porque, el dragón, contento de verla, se le tiró encima lamiéndole la cara- ya basta, basta- decía entre risas-

ya basta.-dijo seshomaru seriamente, y, automáticamente el dragón, paro y se separo de ella, aún así, en su cara se podía ver la alegría al volverla a ver-

bueno, no hay para tanto- dijo kagome acercándose a el- tranquilo.- dijo, y, automáticamente seshomaru se relajo- vámonos- volvió a decir-

Ya no discutieron ni hablaron más, ya que seshomaru era el primero que quería irse, quería estar con ella, a solas.

Kagome volvió a coger a la niña en brazos, y esta no protesto, intercambió una mirada cómplice con seshomaru, y ambos se trasformaron en una esfera de luz y desaparecieron, siendo seguidos por un dragón de dos colas, y un pequeño demonio verde.

------------------------------------

Habían llegado en la acogedora laguna, y ahora, las dos esferas se habían posado en la pequeña isla, se disiparon, dando la figura de dos youkays de gran rango.

Uno, hembra, esta, una de las mas hermosas, de cabellos largos hasta las rodillas, con dos mechones plateados por detrás, sus ojos eran de un color dorado oscuro precioso, tenia lar orejas levemente puntiagudas, y en su frente tenia un extraño símbolo representando la clase de youkay que era, uno de los mas extraños, de los mas místicos.

El otro, un "macho"(suena muy mal)del alto rango, de un poder inigualable, un cabello lacio y largo, plateado, le llegaba un poco mas a bajo del culo, sus ojos, similares a los de su acompañante, sin embargo, mas claros, y mas frios, tenia dos pequeñas marcas en cada parte de la mejilla, y en su frente, se dibujaba el símbolo de la luna menguante, un símbolo, con muchos siglos de historias y leyendas.

En los brazos de la youkay, yacía una niña, esta humana, que por ahora dormía.

Y, detrás del youkay, había dos demonios de menor rango.

La youkay se coloco a la pequeña, de manera que quedara sujetada solo por una de sus manos, y, con la otra, la extendió al enorme árbol, de ramas caídas, que yacía en medio de la isla.

Poso su mano en el tronco, y automáticamente, como por arte de magia, una corriente calida y suave los arrastró hacia dentro.

De pronto se encontraron con otro paisaje muy distinto, todo eran árboles espesos y flores, y al final había un, por ahora, pequeño castillo.

Ambos se trasnformaron en una esfera de luz y se dirigieron en dirección al castillo, seguidos de los dos youkay de menor rango.

Llegaron, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la youkay; era un enorme castillo, muy parecido a las casas de los nobles humanos, de dos plantas, pero su grandeza superaba con creces el kilometro cuadrado.

Había un gran portón, y en el se divisaban dos esferas de luz, que, de repente se disiparon tomando la forma de dos grandes dragones mas o menos igual de altos que el propio castillo.

El de la derecha era de un color rojizo fuerte, casi granate, pero con un toque de marrón, dándole un color rojo sucio.

Y, el de la derecha, era completamente negro, a excepción de los ojos que los tenía rojos, mientras que el otro dragón los tenia azules.

Los dos tenían dos cabezas, muy bien compenetradas, y su fuerza era extremadamente poderosa.

Los dos dragones al fijarse, en quien se encontraban bajos sus pies, bajaron excitados las cabezas, posándolas delante de kagome, para que esta muy cariñosamente se las acariciara.

Intercambió, unas palabras con ellos en un extraño idioma, se giró, como señalando algo, y de repente vio como los dos dragones intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa al ver a aún justo detrás de ella.

El pequeño dragón se elevo feliz y se poso justo en medio de los dos, mientras que los dos le hacían carantoñas cariñosas.

dejemos que se reencuentre- dijo kagome con una gran sonrisa en su cara- hace mas de una semana que no se ven- volvió a decir, bueno en realidad no era una semana sino que 18 años, pero claro, ella no lo sabía-

Ella dio un paso, haciendo que los dragones se apartaran, y que la puerta se abriera automáticamente.

Entraron en el palacio, y como si de una estampida se tratase, un montón de monokes, gatos de dos colas con grandes colmillos, se le tiraron en cima lamiéndole la cara desesperados, los criados, asustados, tuvieron que recoger uno por uno, mientras que kagome no paraba de reír.

Se levanto, aún riendo, fijándose que se había ensuciado, se limpió la ropa, quitándose el polvo y los restos de arena de encima y siguió avanzando.

Rin, desde que habían llegado ya había despertado, pero simplemente se había quedado muda.

-------------------------------------------

seshomaru y kagome, ahora se encontraban, en una gran habitación, con una gran cama doble, era blanca, con un pequeño "armario" para ponerse sus ropas.

Estaba dividida en dos partes, la parte del baño, que era la parte mas pequeña, aún que en ella habían aguas termales, y no eran muy pequeñas que dijéramos.

Se podría decir que era una habitación especial, única para los miembros de la familia.

Ahora, seshomaru había acorralado a kagome en una de las paredes, mientras la besaba frenéticamente, aún no le había dicho lo de rin, pero es que no sabía como hacerlo.

Kagome lo trajo a esa habitación, no con ese motivo, quería que se lo explicara, y si estaba satisfecha con el resultado, acabarían como el quería, pero, no la había dejado hablar, el sabía que si la callaba a besos, ella no se resistía.

Cuando entraron en esa habitación, el simplemente la había cogido y la había besado salvajemente, haciendo que ella le correspondiera de igual forma

Poco a poco el beso iba subiendo de nivel, los cuerpos se rozaban salvajemente, dándose calor uno al otro, excitándolos, sus bocas se unían una y otra vez sin cansarse, casi no respiraban no les hacía falta, solo se necesitaban ellos dos.

El, poco a poco se separo de sus labios, y empezó una carrera hacia su clavícula, ahí, se detuvo, y beso su marca, una, y dos, y hasta tres veces, para después abandonarla, y con suma rapidez, bajarle el hakama( se llama así? Ni hi dea la verdad) descosiéndolo un poco.

Poso su boca en su garganta, y, poco a poco fue bajando hasta posarse en uno de sus pechos, ahí se detuvo, levanto lentamente la cabeza, notando como ella tenia la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás, y como sus manos se posaban en la cabeza de el, enterrándole los dedos en la sedosa melena para que siguiera, no necesito de nada mas, obedeció a sus instintos, la daba igual, que estuvieran en "aislamiento fingido" puesto que hacia 18 años que ese día había pasado, pero ella lo recordaba ese día, el día…. En que ella… Murió.

continuará...

------------------------------------------

por fabor! que nadie se me muera!! que no quiero llegar a juicio!!

bueno, ya estoy aquí, bueno, se que este capítulo es algo rollo, un poco tocho, devido a que kagome no sabe que estubo muerta y aún cre que es el dia de su boda, pero bueno, espero que les aya gustado

en el prócsimo hay lemon, pero, adbierto que soy muy mala en ese sentido, he hecho el lemon ya, pero lo retocare un poco mas haber que tal me sale.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS


	6. VERDADES

Poco a poco el beso iba subiendo de nivel, los cuerpos se rozaban salvajemente, dándose calor uno al otro, excitándolos, sus bocas se unían una y otra vez sin cansarse, casi no respiraban no les hacía falta, solo se necesitaban ellos dos.

El, poco a poco se separo de sus labios, y empezó una carrera hacia su clavícula, ahí, se detuvo, y beso su marca, una, y dos, y hasta tres veces, para después abandonarla, y con suma rapidez, bajarle el hakama( se llama así? Ni hi dea la verdad) descosiéndolo un poco.

Poso su boca en su garganta, y, poco a poco fue bajando hasta posarse en uno de sus pechos, ahí se detuvo, levanto lentamente la cabeza, notando como ella tenia la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás, y como sus manos se posaban en la cabeza de el, enterrándole los dedos en la sedosa melena para que siguiera, no necesito de nada mas, obedeció a sus instintos, la daba igual, que estuvieran en "aislamiento fingido" puesto que hacia 18 años que ese día había pasado, pero ella lo recordaba ese día, el día…. En que ella… Murió.

Poso su boca en uno de sus pechos, y, como si de un bebé se tratara, empezó a succionar esa zona, dándole un placer exquisito a la joven, que en medio de un jadeo ahogado pronunció.

n…no.. t..te..te e..Escaparás- pronunció, haciendo que seshomaru se tensara por un momento, eso significaba que aún tenia esa idea en mente, pues vale! Muy bien, el se la quitaría-

hum… no se de que me hablas- murmuro besando ese pecho para con la otra mano darle placer al otro, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño grito de placer-

lo…lo…s…-no acabo porque otro grito se le escapo, al darse cuenta, de que el le había quitado con un brusco tirón, la parte baja de sus ropajes( me resigno a poner un nombre que no si es cierto)haciendo que se quedara completamente desnuda ante sus ojos-

cállate- gruño molesto-

Con un rápido movimiento la cogió en brazos y la llevo hacia la cama, recostándola suavemente en ella, haciendo que su larga melena se esparciera por toda la cama, aumentando mas su belleza.

sin dejar que ella siquiera lo desnudara, el mismo lo hizo, quedando completamente desnudo ante ella, la necesidad de tenerla era tan grande que se volvería loco, y sabía que si era ella quien le sacaba la ropa, tardarían una eternidad¡mujeres!, siempre queriendo hacerlo lento.

Bueno…. La verdad es que tenia cierto placer hacerlo de esa manera, tan lenta, tan cariñosa, tan tan….arg! se estaba volviendo muy cursi!

Borro todo tipo de pensamientos y la miro, ella se encontraba mirándolo con los ojos llenos de deseo, pero en ellos también se podía distinguir el reproche, el sabia que para ella, quitarle la ropa a el era como un juego para ella, y bueno, a el le encantaba.

La beso con devoción, mientras que ella le devolvía cada caricia, cada beso, lo volvía loco, tenia que poseerla de una maldita vez.

Así que con desesperación la penetro, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un grito, seguido de un suspiro de placer.

Kagome lo rodeo con las piernas haciendo con ese acto que el se internara mas en su interior, quería notarlo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba todo de el.

Poco a poco y con calma, el empezó a moverse, muy lentamente.

Kagome en cambio movía las caderas para así darse placer mutuamente, haciendo que en la cara de seshomaru apreciara una leve sonrisa seductora.

La estola, que siempre acompañaba a señomaru, se desprendió de su hombro, poniéndose alrededor de la cintura de kagome, haciendo que con el solo contacto de su piel los dos se estremecieran.

Ahora era el momento, era el momento de moverse mar rápido, y así lo hizo, poco a poco empezó a subir el ritmo, cada vez mas rápido, notaba como ella jadeaba de placer y como lo seguía con su cuerpo, notaba como poco a poco el sudor hacia acto de presencia en los dos.

Y, de repente, Sin saber como, seshomaru se encontró debajo de ella, la estola de kagome se deslizo suavemente de su hombro, dividiéndose en dos finas estolas (colas o como quieran llamarla) una de ellas rodeo la cintura de seshomaru, y la otra los rodeo a ambos haciendo que kagome se inclinara con una flexibilidad innata hacia el.

Kagome lo miro desde el pecho de seshomaru, notando la mirada lujuriosa de el, así, que le gustaba, no? Que estuvieran tan pegados, mmm eso era interesante, se dijo a si misma, moviendo la cola que los rodeaba a ambos, con un movimiento rápido, hizo que el miembro de el saliera de ella ,causando el desconcierto de seshomaru, que se inclino levemente para atraerla hacia el, pero ella lo esquivo, poniéndose encima de su barriga, con las dos piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, lo miro, y con una mirada que seshomaru no subo descifrar se inclino hacia el y lo beso, ese beso, pensó seshomaru, era uno de los mas excitantes que ella le había dado, intento otra vez atraerla hacia el, pero ella le cogió ambas manos y la puso contra la almohada, dejándolo completamente a su merced.

Ahora, si que seshomaru se estaba molestando, como se atrevía a hacerle esto?! Lo estaba torturando, y vale, no había recuperado sus poderes del todo, pero tenia bastante fuerza considerando la presión que estaba haciendo en sus muñecas.

Aún así para el eran como cosquillas, la miro fijamente a los ojos, furioso por saber porque ella lo dejaba con las ganas, y, de repente lo volvió a besar, teniendo ella el control completo sobre el, se separo lentamente de sus labios, dejándole un camino de besos hacia la marca que había hecho unas horas atrás, la beso, la lamió, haciendo que el tuviera un pequeño escalofrió.

Intento levantar la vista, pero no pudo, su cuerpo estaba siendo recorrido por unos deliciosos escalofríos.

Ella dejo esa parte, y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su barriga, ahora con sus dedos trazo pequeños recorridos, haciéndole leves cosquillas, pero, por lo visto a ella no le gusto tanto como a el, así que se deslizo un poco , sentándose mas o menos por sus rodillas, y fijo su vista hacia su objetivo, el al principio no sabia que era lo que estaba mirando, ya que siempre lo miraba de ese modo, pero ahora su mirada era algo mas salvaje, se dio cuenta por el brillo que tenían sus ojos al mirarlo, parecía como si el fuera una dulce golosina.

Y, de repente, un gruñido casi aterrador de placer se le escapo de los labios, al darse cuenta de que ella lo había atacado en su zona más sensible.

Gruño de puro placer al notar como ella lo acariciaba suavemente con su boca, como lo acariciaba y como lo cuidaba.

Su cuerpo se convulsiono sin el quererlo, y antes de que kagome se diera cuenta se encontraba debajo de el.

Seshomaru la miraba con una mirada fiera, no le gustaba que ella tuviera el control, porque, como había dicho antes, era demasiado lenta, y además perdía el mundo de vista.

Sujeto las manos de ella por encima de su cabeza, y, rápidamente, empezó a besarla con devoción, ella le correspondía, pero podía notar como luchaba para liberarse de su agarre, el no la pensaba dejar ir.

Bajo su cabeza dejando una senda de besos y se detuvo en sus pechos, rodeo a cada uno con su lengua, para después morderlos levemente haciendo salir un insignificante hilillo de sangre, cuando acabo, la soltó, y bajo sus manos por su cadera hasta llegar a sus muslos, que levemente los abría, su boca ahora estaba en su ombligo entreteniéndose en el.

Seshomaru miro a kagome, fijándose en que ella le colocaba las manos en la cabeza para que continuara.

Y, por fin llego a su objetivo, haciendo gritar a kagome, al sentir la lengua de el en su zona mas intima, explorándola por completo.

Sus manos temblaron levemente en la cabeza de seshomaru, haciendo que el se diera cuenta de el placer que ahora ella estaba sintiendo.

Separo su cola del cuerpo de ella y se pudo de rodillas, cogió su erecto miembro, y la penetro por segunda vez, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de placer,

Se incorporo, y entrelazo sus manos con las de ella, empezándo a envestirla, primero lento y después mas rápido.

Susurros y nombres eran todo lo que se escuchaban, palabras entrecortadas debido al placer, jadeos incontenibles, palabras de amor, que solo en esos casos se podían decir……

Agotados, y aún unidos, seshomaru se desplomo encima de ella cerro los ojos, y beso tiernamente su frente, por fin podía estar a su lado, por fin había podido volver a saborear ese cuerpo que le volvía loco, y por fin…. Podía estar a su lado

Abrazándola, le beso tiernamente la frente.

duérmete- de dijo suavemente, y, ella, obedeció-

----------------------------------------------------------------

Poco a poco, los rayos del alba iluminaban la gran habitación, y, una figura, entre las sombras de las mantas, se movía inquieta, hasta, que poco a poco empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos color miel.

Palpo levemente el lado derecho de la cama, en donde, ella, por la noche, se había dormido.

Pero, noto que no se encontraba, así que exaltado, abrió sus hermosos ojos ámbares, y miró la habitación, se tranquilizó, no había sido un sueño, seguramente en estos momentos kagome se encontraría entrenando con sus guarda espaldas.

Sonrió al recordar que en antaño siempre era lo mismo, se levantaba temprano, para entrenar su cuerpo y poderes, era muy aplicada en eso.

Miró la habitación un momento, y una mueca se le escapo de los labios, era demasiado… "cursi" para su gusto, en su castillo su habitación solo tenia una enorme cama y un armario en donde guardaba sus trajes.

Prefirió salir de la habitación, por miedo a que alguien lo sorprendiera solo.

Así que se puso su ropa y salio de la habitación lentamente, fijándose en que nadie lo viera salir

-------------------------------------

El grupo mas extraño del mundo creado por un hanyu una exterminadora un monje un mononoke y un kitsune, se encontraban pensativos, tristes, sin entender que había pasado realmente.

Una de sus integrantes, la más poderosa, la mas querida, ahora, era una taiyoukay de gran rango.

no lo entiendo- dijo sango derramando lagrimas, dándose cuenta de que cuando seshomaru la tiró hacia el árbol kagome, solo la miro, no la reconoció, desesperada, se abrazo a miroku consolándose de alguna forma, mientras que este, sin ninguna maña, la abrazaba tiernamente-

debe haber, algún tipo te truco en todo eso, la señorita kagome nunca nos lo confeso- dijo algo desilusionado el monje-

puede que ella no fuera consciente de lo que era- dijo una boz acercándose cada vez mas al grupo-

viejo miyoga- dijo sango- a que se refiere

tengo oído que hace 18 años, la taiyoukay de estas tierras, una princesa de belleza incalculable, se puso gravemente enferma, y, murió- dijo haciendo una pausa- pero, los rumores cuentan, que su padre, hizo lo posible para que ella no muriera.

Que es lo que hizo- dijo inuyasha que hasta entonces no había hablado-

No se sabe, solo es un rumor, puede que un hubiera muerto- dijo miyoga-

De repente los árboles se mecieron bruscamente, el viento soplo fuertemente, y, delante de ellos apareció una figura que no habían visto nunca.

Un youkay muy poderoso estaba delante de ellos.

Tenia el cabello ligeramente corto, pero aún así era como si todo el fueran llamas, tenia unos ojos azules increíblemente azul cielo, llevaba un hakama rojo con los bordes de color amarillo, parecía como si la vestimenta que llevara intentara imitar el color de las llamas.

puede que yo.. os lo pueda solucionar este problema- dijo el misterioso youkai-

quien eres- dijo inuyasha desenfundando su espada-

un amigo, de kagome claro, y los antiguos amigos de kagome son mis amigos- dijo el con una sonrisa extraña-

antiguos?- dijo shippo limpiándose las lagrimas que caían rebeldes por sus mejillas-

ella, no os recuerda.

------------------------------------------------------------

Una hermosa taiyokay de largos cabellos azabaches con dos mechones plateados en la espalda, recogidos en un moño, tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos dorados, de un tono oscuro, que, ahora poco a poco su color le estaba cambiando a un azul metálico.

Estaba recostada en un árbol, hablando, por lo que parecía sola.

Llevaba un hermoso kimono, todo blanco, con pequeños bordados dorados, simulando flores de cerezo.

Ahora su mirada estaba en la copa del árbol, mirando un punto fijo, absorta, sin mirar nada en especial.

vamos sei, que es casi de noche, que no te pasará nada- dijo ella fastidiada, hacia mas de 3 horas que le intentaba convencer de que ya era de noche y que no pasaría nada por salir-

no quiero- dijo en un berrinche-

infantil

sabelotodo

gruñón

listilla

como te atreves maldito niño malcriado!- grito enfurecida, no le gustaba que le dijeran listilla, y, sei lo sabía- ven aquí y pelea como un hombre, cobarde!

Insinúas que eres un hombre?- pregunto divertido, mientras veía como ella intentaba localizarlo, que seguramente ya lo había echo des de hacía horas, pero se hacía la despistada, ahora no se guiaba por los instintos, quería divisarlo, y eso ya seria mas difícil-

Bajo del árbol en donde estaba y se materializó justo detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura, haciendo que ella se revoloteara fastidiada.

no es justo, es atacar a traición- dijo kagome enfadada-

o, no es verdad, en la lucha todo vale, y mas si es contigo- le murmuro en la oreja-tengo que decirte algo importante, kagome- dijo sei cambiando su radiante sonrisa por un rostro tenso-

que pasa- decía algo en broma, haciendo ver que intentaba liberarse de el, pero sei, la apretó mas contra el, haciendo que a kagome se le pasaran las ganas de jugar, cuando se comportaba así, sabía que era algo serio.- que pasa sei?- su voz se notaba ligeramente asustada-

siéntate- le dijo de repente soltándola y cogiéndole de la mano, acompañándola para que se sentara en la sombra de un árbol-

que pasa?, no estas contento? Mañana me casaré con seshomaru!- dijo ella alegre olvidando por un momento el significado de la mirada de sei-

en realidad- dijo sei sentándose a su lado y atrayéndola hacia su pecho, haciendo que su rostro se apoyara en su pecho-ese dia… paso hace más de 18 años.

P..pero q..que estas diciendo, es una broma no?!- dijo kagome exaltada, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, viendo en ellos que no mentía- eso es imposible!

No, no lo es, hace 18 años, cuando tu estabas enferma, moriste

Pero que dices! Estoy viva!.

Si, pero eso es porque tu padre sano tu alma.- dijo se en tono melancólico-

Salvo?! Parece como si insinuaras que esta muerto!- dijo kagome exaltada, intentándose liberar del agarre de sei, mas no pudo, las fuerzas se le estaban yendo-

Aún no, le falta muy poco- dijo sei tristemente-

Pero como que mi padre me salvo?! Si lo que dices fuera cierto, que lo dudo! Yo lo hubiera visto en mis visiones!

Te equivocas, porque aún no has recuperado los poderes del todo- dijo se mirándola fijamente- por ahora solo eres capaz de ver unos meses atrás.

PERO QUE DICES!- decía exaltada-

Tranquila, kagome, escúchame!- dijo sei, sabía que estaba muy exaltada, seguramente no le aria caso, tendría que recurrir a la fuerza- yume….- dijo suavemente, en el oído de kagome, y instantáneamente, ella perdió la fuerza, y se desplomo, dormida en sus brazos- ahora me escucharás, solo se ha dormido tu cuerpo, estas totalmente conciente, por favor, kagome escúchame, como amigo tuyo, sabes que nunca te mentiría, y mas con un tema como este.

-------------------------------------------------------------

el misterioso youkay que se les había aparecido, les había insinuado que sabía porque kagome se había convertido en una taiyoukay, y además le había dicho que no los recordaba.

como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti- dijo inuyasha en posición de ataque-

ya no confías en mi, amigo de orejas de perro?- pregunto el youkay cambiando totalmente la voz a una de niño, que inuyasha conocía demasiado bien-

no puede ser…- dijo incrédulo inuyasha al oírlo hablar-

puede.- dijo el misterioso youkay, mientras unas llamas lo rodeaban por completo, cuando las llamas se disiparon, se encontraron con que se había trasformado en un pequeño niño humano de unos 12 años de edad, de extrañas ropas, ojos cafés, cabello corto y del mismo color que sus ojos-

sota!- dijo inuyasha con lo ojos abiertos como dos platos-

sota?!- preguntaron los otros integrantes del grupo de inuyasha-

eso es-dijo el niño- fui el hermano de kagome por 12 años, en el otro mundo, por lo que tu, inuysha me conoces. Pero no en mi apariencia real- dijo el niño sin cambiar de forma- en realidad me llamo shota, soy el segundo guarda espaldas de la princesa kagome-sama-

princesa?- preguntaron todos a la vez-

la princesa del este- acabo-

pero no lo entiendo, porque no pude percibir su olor?- preguntó inuyasha intrigado-

porque, hasta hace medio día, su cuerpo era el de una humana- dijo shota misteriosamente-

no te entiendo, como que era humana? Que no siempre lo ha sido- preguntó inocentemente shippo-

no, no lo ha sido, en realidad es mucho mas grande que tu inuyasha, tiene 350 años- dijo sei con una sonrisa- y tu, solo tienes 253, no? Inuyasha?

Como sabes mi edad?- pregunto impresionado-

Cuando tu madre murió, quien te crees que te estuvo protegiendo todo ese tiempo?- pregunto-

A mi no me ha protegido nadie!- grito inuyasha recordando las humillaciones que tubo que pasar por ser mitad y mitad-

No te creas tan listo- dijo shota- kagome te ha estado protegiendo casi desde que naciste, tu padre se lo pidió al ver que seshomaru no lo aria

Mi padre?- pregunto sorprendido-

A, claro que tu no lo sabes- dijo sarcástico- pero seshomaru y kagome se prometieron antes de nacer por tu padre inu-taisho-sama, y el padre de kagome satoru- sama

Kagome esta prometida con seshomaru?- pregunto incrédulo inuysha-

Si, pero eso no es el caso ahora, e venido porque tenéis dudas y os las resolveré- dijo el niño sentándose al lado de kirara, que esta al ver el acto se acurruco en su regazo-

Al ver la mirada sorprendida de todos, al fijarse en el extraño comportamiento de kirara, shota prefirió hablar

kirara era la favorita de kagome, lo que pasa que un pequeño incidente hizo que se separaran, por lo que yo, cuando me encontré a kirara, os la entregue los exterminadores para que la cuidarais, era la mas pequeña en la manada, pero aún así la mas cariñosa, pero como kagome-sama se puso enferma, tuve que recurrir a los humanos, y sabia que el mejor sitió para dejarla seria con los exterminadores- dijo mirando a kirara- porque, sabía que recibiría un fabuloso entrenamiento.

Que era su favorita, manada?- dijo sango desde el pecho de miroku-

Si, estos mononokes solo nacen en el palacio de kagome, y cuando estos ya están bien entrenados, se los libera para que se apareen solos-dijo con una sonrisa- aún que, kirara ya había escogido el suyo hacia mucho tiempo, no?- le pregunto a la gatita que se puso tensa de golpe-

Un terrible silencio invadió el pequeño campamento, ya nadie lloraba, solo escuchaban.

esta bien, empecemos de nuevo.- dijo shota- kirara se perdió, por lo que kagome la estuvo buscando durante meses, pero al final enfermo, estaba agotada, y además le habían echado una maldición, por lo que no se podía recuperar, se estaba muriendo, y la única forma de salvarla, era invocando a la perla, que hacia 32 años que había desaparecido, junto a kikyo- hizo una pausa- la familia de satoru-sama, desciende de taiyouays, pero en una de esas ramas, se infiltro un monje, por lo tanto, es descendiente directo de uno de los monjes mas poderosos que han existido, así que para salbar a su hija, invoco las almas de kikyo junto a la perla, el resultado funciono, kagome murió, y sus almas se infiltraron en el cuerpo de su padre, que la ha estado purificando hasta ahora, sin poderse mover de la cama- dijo, mientras veía la mirada de inuyasha posada sobre el- las almas de kikyo junto a las pocas que le quedaban a kagome, se infiltraron en su cuerpo junto a la perla-paro, y cogió aire- después su padre se encargo de que volviera a nacer en el cuerpo de una taiyoukai, las trasladaron a otro mundo, sin peligro alguno para los humanos, dominado por ellos, su padre sabía que ella se reencarnaría como humana adoptando la apariencia de una sacerdotisa muerta, por eso, la protegió llevándola a otro tiempo, y preparándola para una misión, la perla de las cuatro almas, con ese fin, ella por fin, a los 18 años podría volver a ser la taiyoukay que era antes, pero para que eso pasara, se tendría que haber entrenado antes.

U..un momento, me estas diciendo que kagome no es la reencarnación de kikyo?- pregunto inuyasha-

Si- dijo shota-y además, es un familiar tuyo, miroku- dijo a la vez que el pequeño niño señalaba a un extrañado miroku-

Q-que?- dijo miroku sin entender nada de nada-

El monje que se unió a una taijoukay se llamaba igual que tu, lo que pasa es que eso paso hace mas de mil años

Es cierto que un antepasado mío se decía miroku, pero, yo no desciendo de youkays-

Pues claro que no, lo que pasa es que tenia un hermano, tu desciendes de ese hermano-

----------------------------------------------------------

-kagome… tienes que darte cuenta, tu boda, ya ha pasado, han pasado 18 años desde entonces, seshomaru te buscaba como un loco- dijo en una sonrisa triste-entiéndelo por favor…- decía mientras veía el rostro de kagome apoyado en sus piernas, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando un punto fijo de la copa del árbol-

no entendía nada, pero era cierto que había notado que estaba algo floja en los poderes, y, además, le había extrañado mucho cuando se despertó en un bosque, de pie en una tumba que no reconocía, al lado de seshomaru, que por un momento le pareció ver que no tenia el brazo izquierdo, puede, que todo lo que sei le hubiera contado, fuera cierto, ya que antes de que despertara en el bosque con el, recordaba haber visto una mancha borrosa, algo plateada, y sobretodo recordaba la sensación de vació en cuando cerro los ojos, desde entonces era todo negro, hasta que vio una luz y una voz que la llamaba, siguió esa voz y se encontró en ese sitió con seshomaru al lado.

Su cabeza le empezó a doler, ero era signo de que dentro de poco tendría una premonición, y de repente, sus ojos se abrieron mas, al fijarse que se le proyectaban delante de los ojos unas imágenes que solo ella podía ver, era un recuerdo, visto por otros ojos, a lo que paso, en el tiempo que sei le había explicado

FLASBAK

Estaban en una sala, y se podía ver a ella misma en una cama, sola, sudando, sufriendo.

Se acordaba del dolor que sintió al estar en cama, durando 2 semanas enteras.

Se podía ver también, que se abría la puerta de golpe, dando paso a un seshomaru muy intranquilo, se quedo en medio de la habitación, mirándola, meditando que es lo que estaba pasando, y al darse cuenta de que no era una pesadilla se acerco corriendo a ella, cogiéndole las manos.

Estaban solos, y nadie los podía oír.

kagome…- dijo con voz ahogada seshomaru, apretándole la mano un poco mas- resiste- dijo el resignado a decir lo que su corazón le dictaba, humillándose por primera vez En su vida, suplicando al cielo para que ella se recuperara-

t..tra..tranquilo…- logro decir ella-no..no te preocupes…d..de..dentr..dentro d.de 2 d..días nos ca…casaremos- dijo esbozando una sonrisa-

lo siento..- se oyó la voz quebrada de seshomaru, había estado las últimas semanas evitándola, por problemas con su territorio, y a parte por que las leyes así lo exigían, tenia que estar aislado de su futura esposa por 2 semanas- no estuve a tu lado…. Yo…. Lo siento tanto-dijo seshomaru para sorpresa de kagome dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla que murió en la mano de la joven-

tr…tranquilo…..- dijo a la vez que cerraba los ojos para el desespero de seshomaru-

Desesperado la empezó a llamar por su nombre, repetidas veces, sin embargo, ella no le respondía

_has madurado, seshomaru- _se oyó una voz en la habitación_-, _

seshomaru la reconocía, era la voz de kagome!, levantó su mirada para ver si sus hermosos labios se estaban moviendo, pero no, su cuerpo se estaba empezando a enfriar, y sus labios no se habían movido en absoluto, kagome había muerto.

Pero, si estaba muerta, porque oyó s voz, estaría empezando a delirar, pero no, porque en cuando levantó la vista se encontró el espíritu de su prometida delante de el, que con sus transparentes brazos le abrazaba tiernamente al cuello, dejándole un frió beso en la frente.

-_tranquilo, yo estoy bien, además, tienes el colgante que yo te regalé, se que lo llevas puesto- dijo en una sonrisa- siempre lo llevas, aunque tu me lo niegues- dijo con una sonrisa sin separarse de el en ningún momento- no te aflijas por mi muerte, yo siempre velaré por ti, y, se, que algún día nos encontraremos, puede que sea mucho, por eso no quiero que sufras por mi, vive tu vida, cásate con una taoyoukay que valga la pena, ten cachorros con ella- dijo entre lagrimas- pero por favor, no me olvides…._

El espíritu se desvaneció dejando a seshomaru con la palabra en la boca, que no se olvidara de ella, pues claro que no lo haría, y menos se iría con una youkai que no fuera ella, la esperaría, claro que si, hasta que ella volviera a caer en sus brazos.

no te pienso hacer caso- dijo seshomaru en el aire con voz triste y cansada- no lo haré, nunca te olvidare¡me oyes!- dijo gritando un poco para que así el espíritu, si es que aún estaba en la habitación, lo oyera-

FIN DEL FLASH BAK

CONTINUARÁ...

bale muchas gracias a todas!! bueno solo es una pagina mas del word pero es un poquito mas largo (1 pagina ya bes no?)

bueno el caso esque si no ponia esa pagina el capitulo quedava muy soso por lo que he puesto un flasbak de 18 años en el pasado,

y por supuesto que me faltan mas, d su vida en ataño, pero eso mas adelante, por lo qe ahora les pido que sigan leyendo y que me posteen mucho

moltes gracies a tots estic molt agraida( muchas gracias a todos estoy muy agradecida)

mata nee.


	7. encuentros

La paralización que la tenia presa desapareció, haciendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, su sollozo pronto se presento, se levanto, y se puso sentada sobre sus piernas, llorando, mientras se intentaba quitar las lágrimas con sus brazos sin éxito.

Sei al verla en ese estado, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, impresionado por lo poco que le costo deshacer su hechizo, pero ahora no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, tenia que consolarla.

vamos.. tranquila…- dijo sei dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda-

kagome simplemente no le hacía ni caso, continuaba llorando en su pecho, arrugando la ropa del "youkay".

Desde que ella había despertado, sabia que algo raro había pasado, porque en cuando llego a su palacio, todos sin excepción la miraron con asombro, sorpresa, e ilusión, ya se había fijado en que seshomaru estaba algo raro, e impaciente.

Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera por eso, estaba derramando lágrimas, si, lloraba, pero, no de tristeza, si no de felicidad.

Al comprender que todos la habían echado de menos, hasta la manada!, pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue el echo de que seshomaru no oliera a otra hembra, lo normal, con un youkay como el con tanta clase, porte, inteligencia, y elegancia, ya tuviera a otra esposa a su lado, dándole lo que ella no le había podido dar.

Por eso lloraba, porque se alegraba, que seshomaru, no pensara en otra que no fuera ella.

Poco a poco se empezó a tranquilizar, guardando toda la información que sei le había encomendado, dejo de apretar sus ropas(las de sei) y se separó lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos, viendo en ellos la alegría, y el gozo que le daba, verla de nuevo, ella sabía que el la consideraba como su hermana pequeña, por lo tanto, el golpe para el debería de haber sido muy duro, al igual que shota, que aún que solo lo conocía de 50 años, pudo ganarse la confianza de su testarudo padre para que lo hiciera su segundo guarda espaldas.

Se levantó lentamente, acompañada de sei que la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

puedes dejarme un momento sola?- preguntó kagome algo triste-

claro- dijo a la vez que la sonrisa que anteriormente tenia, caía, para dar paso a una mirada de tristeza y melancolía-

Acto seguido sei se desvaneció como una sombra, sin dejar rastro, pero, aún así, vigilándola, como era su trabajo.

----------------------------------------

seshomaru a había salido del palacio, y, ahora se encontraba buscando a su prometida, a la mujer de sus sueños, de sus ilusiones, y, pensar que se encontraron por accidente…

Cuando la vio casi se le cayo la boca al suelo, ya que era la primera vez que vio a una taiyoukay ayudando a un pueblo con las provisiones.

Y ahora le daba completamente igual que ayudara a los humanos, por que sabía que con ella no se podía luchar, verbalmente, claro.

Se paseó por las cercanías de los bosques, observando, las extrañas formas de vida que habían en ese reino.

Era un reino raro, lleno de magia, y, con una leyenda muy antigua.

Pero eso ahora daba igual, lo que tenía que hacer era estar con kagome, necesitaba estar con ella, decirle lo de su muerte.

Al dar otro pasó, la encontró, estaba sentada, apoyada en un gran árbol, pensativa.

Percibió con desgano el olor a sal, seguramente había llorado, eso lo enfureció, quien quiera que la hubiera echo llorar se las pagaría, el aria lo que fuera para ver siempre en ella una sonrisa.

En cuando quiso acercarse a ella, se tuvo que detener, ya que unas poderosas ráfagas de aire la rodearon y desapareció delante de sus ojos.

Frustrado, se transformo en una bola de luz siguiendo su olor.

-------------------------------------------

bueno…- dijo un pequeño niño "humano" de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color- yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir- dijo levantándose de la roca en la cual estaba sentado, puso sus dos manos en sus rodillas y se dio impulso con ellas para levantarse- si kagome me pillara…..- dijo con una cara de horror- bueno la cuestión es que ahora sabéis la verdad- dijo shota mirando hacia delante, observando las miradas del grupo mas extraño en esa época-

……, me estas diciendo que kagome es youkay de nacimiento?- pregunto inuyasha-

si

entonces porque no sentí olor a youkay en ningún momento?- pregunto inuyasha inseguro-

ya te lo he dicho, convocamos a la joya, y ella misma izo que su olor fuera humano, que su apariencia fuera similar a la de kikyo, pero nada mas, lo planeamos todo para que pareciera enteramente humana, y solo, recuperara sus poderes al cabo de 18 años, cuando el cuerpo humano cumpliera 18 años, los años humanos que aparentaba ella en ataño-

un fuerte viento movió los cabellos de los presentes, sintiendo de repente una poderosa presencia.

Inuyasha se incorporó y desenvaino la espada, poniéndose en guardia, al igual que los otros intrigantes del grupo.

Shota, en cambio volvió a su forma original, con el rostro contraído por los nervios, conocía esa presencia, demasiado bien, solo esperaba que no hiciera lo de siempre, ya que siempre acababa con un chichón en la cabeza.

De repente, de entre las sombras apareció un enorme felino, completamente negro, de dos largas colas, que en la punta de esas dos eran de color blanco, dos grandes y afilados colmillos sobresalían por su boca, y sus ojos, eran de un rojo fuego precioso.

Era muy parecido a kirara de la misma raza, pero, la única diferencia era el color de piel, ojos, y el gran tamaño que tenía el animal, más o menos, unas diez veces más que kirara.

En la frente del enorme felino aparecía un símbolo, el cual a inuyasha le parecía haber visto.

El felino no le hizo caso a inuyasha que estaba apunto de atacar con su espada, este, se concentro en shota.

Y, shota solo lo miraba con algo de intriga, esperando saber que haría

El enorme felino, con una velocidad que ni shota pudo ver, lo tumbo en el suelo, poniéndole una de sus enormes patas en el abdomen, presionando un poco para que no se pudiera escapar.

Inuyasha intento abalanzarse sobre el felino, mas kirara lo cogió por sus ropas deteniéndolo en el acto.

-no le encuentro la gracia- dijo shota viendo como el enorme felino curvaba sus labios en una media sonrisa-

-_yo si lo encuentro divertido- _dijo telepáticamente el enorme felino_-_

-puede hablar!?- pregunto asustado shippo-

-_ oh, y hago mucho mas- _dijo el felino enfocando la mirada hacia shippo, haciendo que este se asustara y se refugiara en los brazos de la exterminadora-

- déjate de bromas, que asustas al pequeño- dijo shota desde la posición en que se encontraba-

-jeje- rió el felino a la vez que una luz blanca lo rodeaba por completo, haciendo que todos se tuvieran que tapar los ojos-

Tardo unos segundos en desaparecer, haciendo que todos se tuvieran que rascar los ojos para no ver pequeñas lucecitas.

siento haberte asustado, pequeño- dijo una voz femenina, extrañamente sensual-cuanto tiempo, inuyasha.

Todos por fin abrieron los ojos, viendo a una espectacular youkay de grandes ojos azules metálicos, carnosos labios, y espectacular cuerpo, bestia un kimono blanco con adornos de flores de cerezo en las mangas, mientras en la parte del cuello tenia un leve tono azul, que se iba mezclando con el blanco hasta quedar blanco, llevaba el pelo completamente recogido en dos altos moños, y, en su frente se extendían unos largos mechones que le llegaban hasta el inicio de pecho.

me presento, soy kagome princesa del este, y de las criaturas kikarai, encantada.- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa-

La boca de todos los presentes excepto la de shota, cayo al suelo como una piedra, madre mía, esa era kagome?, su kagome?, la kagome que los había acompañado por 3 años?, la que había luchado a su lado?, la que todos creían que era la reencarnación de kikyo?.

No se lo esperaban, pero si lo que shota les había dicho era cierto, la que tenían delante, la espectacular youkay, era la kagome que siempre los acompaño.

parece como si hubierais visto un fantasma- dijo divertida ante la mirada que le daban todos-

ka..kagome?- tartamudeo inuyasha-

e, si, muy bien, te has aprendido mi nombre - dijo ella divertida, la verdad era que ella lo había vigilado siempre, pero nunca le había; ni rebelado su nombre, ni se había presentado ante el-

kirara, que se encontraba algo alejada se acerco, corriendo a sus brazos para que kagome la abrazara, cosa, que en cuanto la recibió lo hizo, la abrazo fuertemente, temiendo perderla otra vez.

-Tonta- dijo con voz fuerte abrazando a kirara- te he echado mucho de menos, como se te ocurrió escaparte!- grito, impresionando a sango-

-_no me escape, koumori(murciélago) me engaño haciéndome creer que tu me habías dicho que fuera a cazar-dijo kirara telepáticamente-_

- se va a enterar- gruño furiosa apretándola un poco mas-

-_me ahogo…-_dijo kirara, haciendo que kagome parara de apretar y la dejara en el suelo avergonzada-

-kienes son los que acompañan a inuyasha, kirara- dijo kagome, mirando a la gatita, que se puso a caminar hacia ellos-

-e..Entiendes lo que dice?- preguntó sango impresionada, ella sonó escucho como kirara le hacia unos extraños gruñidos-

-claro- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a kirara y ella le decía algo- baya así que eres sango?- pregunto, mirando esta vez a sango- y eres una exterminadora de monstruos- dijo con algo de impresión por lo que le decía kirara- baya, tu hermano se llama kohaku, y esta en poder de ese detestable de naraku.- dijo sonando como si ya lo conociera, y era cierto, por su culpa….-así que aún sigue con lo mismo ese despreciable…- dijo furiosa mientras kirara continuaba explicándole cosas-

Por otra parte, sango se quedo de piedra, kirara le acababa de contar lo de naraku y su pueblo!. Intuía, por la cara que ponía kagome, pero, extrañamente no se molesto, al contrario, se alegro, ya que al ver que kagome podía hablar con kirara, y, aún que no los recordara, seguía siendo ella, y quería que recuperara la memoria lo antes posible, no soportaba estar con ella como si fueran desconocidas.

-oh, y este es shippo- dijo poniendo una cara de fingida sorpresa, que expresaba gran ternura- baya…. Así que eres un youkay zorro?- dijo ella divertida, mientras se acercaba mas a sango, inclinándose levemente para mirarlo de mas cerca- eres muy guapo, sabias?- dijo a la vez que shippo se sonrojaba a mas no poder- conozco a algunas youkays que estarían encantadas de casar a sus hijas con alguien como tu, según me ha dicho kirara- dijo desviando un momento la vista hacia ella para volver a posarla en el- eres muy tierno con las mujeres, y ayudas en lo que puedes a inuyasha y al resto del grupo, una hazaña admirable- dijo sonriendo aún mas al ver que el pobre niño se removía inquieto y avergonzado, en los brazos de sango, ocultando su cara en el pecho de la mujer-

Ahora kagome desvió la mirada, mirando esta vez al monje con una cara de leve enojo. Haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara y a la vez se asustara.

-oh, y aquí esta el pervertido en potencia- dijo haciéndole una leve reverencia, burlándose un poco de el- ni se le ocurra poner una mano en un sitio indebido- dijo amenazadoramente, haciendo que miroku de un paso atrás-bueno, según me ha dicho alguien…- dijo mirando hacia kirara- usted tiene una maldición- dijo enfocando los ojos en el monje- y aparte de eso, es pariente mío, muy! Lejano- dijo alargando las últimas palabras, haciendo énfasis, indicando de alguna manera que seria muy aburrido empezar con los tatarabuelos- me deja ver su mano?- pregunto, y acto seguido el monje le dejo ver algo nervioso la mano- hum…..- dijo inspeccionándola, sacando los rosarios, viendo como el monje intentaba hacer que se los devolviera, viendo la cara de asombro y incredulidad de los presentes, sintió una leve ventisca, y le abrió la mano al monje, con una fuerza casi inhumana, haciendo que una potente corriente de aire la empezara a arrastrar, mas sin inmutarse, puso su mano derecha en la del monje, y la ventisca paro- es una potente arme, pero también una maldición, yo he arreglado eso- dijo mostrando al joven monje una gran sonrisa-

perdón?- dijo incrédulo, tomando bruscamente los rosarios para volvérselos a poner-

usted, podrá utilizar el vórtice, como una arma, pero, sin embargo, este no lo consumirá, no lo succionará, no estará en peligro, si usted tiene hijos, ellos no heredaran el vórtice- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que miroku la mire casi impresionado-

kagome se separo de el y soltó su mano, dirigiéndose ahora hacia inuyasha.

has crecido mucho, inuyasha- dijo kagome mirándolo tiernamente-

keh! No me hables como a un niño pequeño- gruño inuyasha, la verdad es que no quería consternarla, por lo que se había echo a la idea de que actuaría como si no se conocieran, para así, después de unos días de hablar con ella se lo podría decir algo mas calmadamente-

oh, bueno, lo que no a cambiado es tu mal genio- dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro- bueno en fin, espero que ya no te haya de sacar las castañas del fuego- dijo ella traviesa mente-

como que las castañas del fuego!, explícate!- dijo inuysha-

bueno tranquilo!- dijo ella alégrenle-desde que eras un niño, inuyasha, te he estado vigilando y protegiendo- dijo para sorpresa del hanyu-

mientes- dijo inuyasha algo confundido-

no, no miento, si yo no te hubiera salvado en algunas veces, no estarías aquí, conocía a tu padre, inu-no-taisho, y a tu madre, izayoi- izo una pausa- antes de que tu padre muriese arriesgando su vida por ti, me encargo de que te protegiera, a ti, y a tu madre, sin embargo, cuando atacaron al castillo de tu madre, yo en ese momento me encontraba enferma, y no os pude ayudar- hizo una pausa mostrando un rostro triste- lo siento, pero, como mínimo, pude salvarte a ti, envié a sei para que te protegiera, y el lo hizo-miro los ojos de inuyasha que la miraban sorprendido- puedo ver el futuro, inuyasha, y sabia que pasaría, el único problema fue caer enferma, por eso envié a sei, el te conocía de vista a ti, pero no a izayoi-

…………….

Bueno, dejemos el tema- dijo con una sonrisa triste- queréis venir a mi palacio- pregunto con una sonrisa- me caso mañana, y quiero que vengáis- dijo con una gran sonrisa- los amigos de inuyasha también son los míos- dijo sinceramente-

Por lo que parecía, para ella, inuyasha era como un hijo, o incluso un hermano pequeño.

que dices inuyasha- dijo miroku a su lado-

pero…."los fragmentos"- pensó- esta bien- dijo resignado-

y dígame, quien es el afortunado-pregunto miroku con cara pervertido-

jeje, bueno es alguien que inuyasha conoce bien- dijo sonriendo ante la mirada algo asustada de inuyasha sabiendo cual seria su respuesta- seshomaru, el hermano de inuyasha-

La cara del monje adquirió cierta preocupación, al igual que shippo, estos dos no habían podido ver lo que inuyasha y sango vieron, al inuyasha ser un medio demonio tenia mas velocidad y sango, al tener a kirara estaban iguales, por lo que sin querer dejaron a un lado a miroku y a shippo para ver lo que pasaba.

Y, aún que shota ya les había dicho que estaban prometidos, no se lo habían acabado de creer, pero ahora que ella lo decía, que la misma kagome confesaba que se casaría con el, el miedo y la preocupación se apoderó del monje.

que te pasa miroku?- pregunto kagome, esta vez sin ser formal-

e…- dijo algo sorprendido- nada- hizo una pausa- pero crees que es conveniente que nos invite, seshomaru odia a los humanos- dijo miroku-

ah?, eso? No te preocupes, lo convenceré- dijo kagome en tono dulce, mirando discretamente a un lado-

----------------------------------------------------

seshomaru ya hacia bastante rato que se encontraba observando la conversación de kagome, se veía tan hermosa con su verdadero aspecto, pero le gustaba mucho mas con su forma humanoide, esa mujer lo era todo para el, estaba loco por ella, y ella lo sabía, sabía como el se sentía, sabía leerle la mirada, algo, que desde hacía mucho tiempo, adoraba, ya que así, no tendría que rebajarse tanto (como decía el) a decir cosas inútiles.

Pero aún así sus ojos pensaban cosas inútiles, expresaban sentimientos inútiles, y eso, mientras estuviera al lado de ella, le era completamente igual.

Escuchaba atentamente lo que decía kagome, y la verdad es que le daba un poco de rabia que ella estuviera al lado de su hermano, y además rodeada por sus antiguos compañeros.

Pero sabía que no se podía enfadar, eran sus compañeros, y ellos la querían, por muy celoso que estuviera, quería como mínimo, que ella estuviera feliz en el día de su boda.

Así que por increíble que a el le resultara su propia mente, pensó, que por un día que era, podía dejar pasar el odiar a los humanos, aún que no dejaría de hacerlo, ni tampoco les tiraría flores, como mínimo, no les haría nada, de momento…

Era como una recompensa, se dijo a si mismo, por haberle protegido su tesoro, pero nada mas, después de esto, no permitiría que el lo que a el se refería, se le acercaran.

Discretamente, se alejo de ese sitio, permitiendo que por un día los humanos se le acercaran, a parte de su compañera, rin.

--------------------------------------------

-oye… ¬¬- dijo con una voz un tanto graciosa- shota, porque no te levantas?- pregunto incrédula, fijándose que aún estaba en el suelo en la misma posición que cuando ella lo había tirado-

-esto….- dijo levantándose rápidamente- me he dormido.- dijo con vergüenza-

-que?- dijo kagome sorprendida, mientras ponía una cara muy cómica-

-nada, nada- dijo poniéndose a su lado- vamonos

kagome no le tomo importancia al comentario y empezó a caminar seguida de el grupo de inuyasha,

ya llevaban una rato caminando, y la verdad era que si no se daban prisa no podrían preparar la boda como se merecía, aún que fuera solo una simple ceremonia no podía permitir eso.

Así que con una gran sonrisa algo picara en sus labios, se trasformo en ese despampanante felino.

subid- dijo telepáticamente al grupo, que aún estaban algo ciegos debido a la gran luz blanca que hizo al trasformarse-

no… no pesaremos mucho?- pregunto inocentemente sango-

sango…- dijo kagome con un tono de molestia en la voz- soy los bastante grande como para trasportaros a todos sin cansarme- dijo a la vez que se estiraba en el suelo para que subieran-

no era que los otros no confiaran en ella, porque lo hacían, simplemente, no se encontraban muy cómodos, de la noche a la mañana, kagome había dejado de ser una humana a la que tenían que proteger, a pasar a ser una chica, taiyoukay, completamente independiente, simplemente (perdón repito demasiado esta palabra, es una manía mía) no se hacían a la idea… no podían catalogarlo.

Con cierta inseguridad, miroku fue el primero en subir, después le siguió kirara, y después el resto del grupo, aún que la verdad a inuyasha costo convencerlo para que subiera.

-bien agarraos fuerte- dijo kagome- el viaje será algo movidito- dijo telepáticamente en las mentes de todos- shota, adelántate, iré algo mas lenta para que no se caigan-

-está bien- dijo shota obediente, desapareciendo en un remolino de llamas-

kagome se levando lentamente, para que el grupo pudiera cogerse menor a su pelaje, la verdad es que para el tamaño de kagome, eran como pájaros en el lomo de un elefante

Por otra parte, sango, cuando subió en el lomo de kagome, se sintió extrañamente pequeña, como una pulga al lado de un elefante.

Pero en cuando toco su pelaje, esa idea le desapareció, era tan suave, tan brillante, que casi ni se dio cuenta de cuando ella se incorporó, por alguna extraña razón, el pelaje de kagome la relajaba, la hacía sentirse segura.

Tan poco se dio cuenta cuando esta se elevo por los aires surcándolos hábilmente a una gran velocidad, en cuando se dio cuenta se encontraban en un hermoso lago, y sus compañeros ya habían bajado de su lomo.

Aturdida y algo avergonzada,l bajo rápidamente del lomo de kagome

-donde estamos?- pregunto miroku, a la vez que en una pequeña isla habitada solo por un gran árbol, veía a shota apoyado en el tronco-

- casi hemos llegado, estamos esperando a alguien- dijo kagome misteriosamente-

-a quien,-pregunto impaciente el pequeño kitsune-

-oh, ya lo veras,- dijo sonriendo- ya ha llegado- sonrrió-

Viendo como un resplandor azul llegaba hacia la pequeña isla, disipándose, dando forma a un poderoso youkay, alguien muy especial para ella.

-¡¿ seshomaru?!-preguntaron todos a la vez mientras veían como kagome le dedicaba una dulce mirada-

muchísimas gracias!! en este capitulo no he tenido mucha inpiración asi qeu seguramente sera algo rollo.

bueno pero espero qe de todas maneras les guste


	8. hadas

_-¡¿ seshomaru?!-preguntaron todos a la vez mientras veían como kagome le dedicaba una dulce mirada-_

sin mi no se puede pasar a mi reino, por lo que, como el, por lógica, tiene que pasar, esta esperándome- dijo riendo ante lo lógico que era-bueno, ahora tenemos que ir hacia la isla.

Kagome dio un salto y llego sin problemas a la pequeña isla,

En cambio inuyasha y sus amigos tardaron algo mas, no es que le tuvieran miedo a seshomaru, bueno, un poco si, pero lo que no querían era que los atacara, sabían mas o menos como era seshomaru, y por mucho que kagome hubiera dicho que lo convencería, hablando claro no se lo acababan de creer¡era seshomaru!.

Resignados y viendo la cara de impaciencia de kagome se resignaron a ir a la isla, montando sango y miroku en kirara, shippo en la espalda de inuyasha.

Llegaron en pocos segundos a la isla, y algo desconfiados miraron a seshomaru, que en esos momentos se encontraba detrás de kagome mirándolos con una mirada impotente, sin embarro, de su boca no salio ninguna palabra ofensiva, simplemente los miraba con su mirada de siempre, prepotencia, frialdad, superioridad, arrogancia.

Inuyasha si no fuera porque se estaba conteniendo, le pegaría una colleja a su hermano para ver si no estaba enfermo, o le habían cambiado el carácter, pero es que, aparte de su mirada acusadora, no les había echo nada, ni un rasguño!

Para inuyasha, que eso era un sueno, si! Claro, estaba soñando; con que kagome se convertía en youkay y seshomaru podía estar al lado de el sin matarlo.

Si no hubiera sido por el codazo que le dio shippo aún seguiría imaginándose cosas que no eran reales, ilusiones falsas.

Kagome dio dos pasos hacia el árbol y puso su mano en el, creando una especie de vórtice, con una potencia mucho mas inferior al vórtice de miroku, una puerta hacia otro mundo.

Con la mano aún extendida en el agujero, que era más o menos de la medida de kagome, hablo.

-esta es la entrada, yo soy la única que lo puede abrir-dijo con una sonrisa mirándolos a todos- bueno, quien pasa primero?- pregunto, y sin mas, seshomaru se encamino hacia el gran vórtice, desapareciendo en el-quien va ahora?- pregunto sonriente- yo tengo que ser al última- dijo a la vez que veía que nadie se acercaba-

La primera en pasar fue sango, confiaba ciegamente en kagome, aún que ahora mismo no estaba muy segura, pude que su personalidad hubiera cambiado, pero no podía dejar de confiar en ella, si kirara estaba con ella, significaba que no era mala persona.

Después de ella paso kirara, miroku, shippo, y por fin inuyasha, que miró por un momento a kagome, y ella solo le devolvió la mirada con una hermosa sonrisa.

Y por último paso shota y después kagome.

----------------------------------------

En cuando inuyasha llego al otro lado del vórtice, abrió los ojos como dos platos; delante de el, se encontraba el paisaje, mas espectacular que había visto en su vida, había campos, muy extensos, flores, árboles de todo tipo, extrañas plantas y flores, y, criaturas que no había visto en su vida, por ejemplo, en la lejanía, había un hermoso lago, y en el había un extraordinario caballo alado, y a su lado otro caballo, este de un color similar a la plata, con un hermoso cuerno en la frente. Era simplemente espectacular.

cierra la boca, inuyasha-dijo kagome riendo, al ver que inuyasha tenia levemente la boca abierta al igual que el resto de su grupo.- son algo reservados, pero son simpáticos- dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde lo hacia el-

-los conoces?- pregunto sango, con los ojos como platos-

claro, conozco a todos los animales que viven aquí-

todos?!!- dijo shippo, sorprendido-

claro, ellos dependen de mi para subsistir- dijo ella misteriosamente- pues si eso os parece increíble, no me imagino cuando veáis a las hadas- dijo ella riendo un poco-

Los ojos de todos (me refiero al grupo de inuyasha) se posaron en kagome, abriertos como dos platos, que habían hadas ¡Pero si eso era un mito!

De repente, un pequeño resplandor apareció delante de los ojos de kagome, dando forma a una diminuta criatura, una hada, llevaba un top de un solo tirante, hecho de hojas al igual que también su falda, tenia una pequeñas alas trasparentes que aleteaban frenéticamente sin cansarla.

Su rostro era hermoso, como decía las leyendas y los mitos, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, de color verde, con unos pequeños tirabuzones en las puntas, dándole un toque infantil. Y sus ojos, eran del mismo color que su cabello, verde, le daba un toque místico a la pequeña criatura.

Tenia las orejas en forma de punta al igual que kagome y seshomaru, que, por cierto, el nombrado, hacía unos minutos que se había ido.

Por mucho que se hubiera prometido que soportaría a los humanos, simplemente no podía, así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta ahora, se había esfumado silenciosamente.

Sabía que kagome no estaba en peligro, ese era su reino, y todos la trataban con mucho cariño, por lo que por eso no se preocupaba, pero si que lo hacía con rin, era una pequeña niña, y aún que kagome le había dicho que no le haría nada, el no estaba muy seguro, que el regalo que ella le dio fuera tan inofensivo, porque no lo era.

Kagome le había regalado a la pequeña rin un mononoke, un gato de dos colas, como kirara, y aún que el sabia que kagome, no le daría un mononoke, sin saber que antes había estado entrenado, no estaba muy seguro de dejarla con ella, por el simple echo de que el pequeño mononoke no había visto nunca un humano, y, puede que sin querer, le hiciera algo.

Por lo tanto el quería vigilarla, aún que fuera de lejos.

Por suerte para el, se la encontró fuera de palacio, jugando con el pequeño animal que no debería de tener mas de 3 meses, de momento, por lo que el podía oler, no le había echo ningún rasguño.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que lo había contenido, y, con cautela, ocultando su olor, se dispuso a vigilarla

------------------------------

-oh, Sara!- dijo kagome con una gran sonrisa, viendo la pequeña hada, que era igual que un dedo pulgar-

-hime-sama(creo que es princesa)disculpad mi osadía al mostrarme mientras esta con sus huéspedes, pero es que, en el reino de kaska tenemos un kodan- dijo preocupada, haciendo que los ojos de kagome se abrieran como dos platos-

-shota, escolta a inuyasha y sus compañeros hasta palacio-dijo mirándolo un momento- no les enseñes los karujins- dijo severamente- tengo un problema con un kodan- dijo, haciendo que los ojos de shota se abrieran levemente en señal de asombro-

-esta bien- dijo shota a la vez que miraba al grupo de inuyasha- seguidme-

Los cuatro, miraron primero a kagome, viendo que esta se veía algo alterada, y después a shota.

Este en cambio los miraba seriamente, como diciendo con la mirada que no hicieran preguntas.

Inuyasha tardo un rato en asimilar lo que pasaba, había un problema bastante grabe, y kagome tenia que ir, quería ayudarla, de verdad que quería pero se contuvo, ese mundo era muy extraño, y, puede que las criaturas con las que kagome se tuviera que enfrentar, fueran igual de extrañas, por lo que seguramente el no sabría como ayudarla, así que por una vez en su vida, utilizo la lógica para ayudarla, y sabia en ese momento, que la mejor forma seria, no ayudándola.

Giro su cara hacia kagome y después hasta shota, viendo que su grupo le miraba, como diciéndole con la mirada, que era lo que sugería.

Asintió con la cabeza a shota, como indicándole que estaba deacuerdo en ir con el.

Kagome miró como shota los guiaba, a paso lento, enseñándoles algunas pequeñeces de ese nuevo reino, pero, ahora ella no tenia tiempo que perder.

Un kodan! Eso era grabe, muy grabe.

-vamos, Sara- dijo a la vez que veía como la diminuta hada se trasformaba en una pequeñísima bola de luz y le indicaba el camino-

-----------------------------------------

Habían llegado al sitió, era muy hermoso, estaba todo lleno de flores, y había un pequeño riachuelo, que, para las hadas, era como un enorme rio, también habían pequeños árboles, y diferentes insectos de todo tipo, en resumen, un paraíso para unos seres tan diminutos como eran las hadas.

Un kodan, era, para las hadas, algo bastante grabe, como cada animal, las hadas dependían de kagome, si ella moría, ellas morían lentamente, y, como kagome, ya había muerto en una vez… las cosas habían empeorado, aún que después, cuando nació inconscientemente ayudo en algo, no era suficiente.

Un kokan, era la enfermedad que las hadas tenían, y normalmente era sencillo de sanar, pero un kodan, eso era mucho peor, significaba que las hadas se estaban muriendo muy rápido, y necesitaban ayuda de inmediato, por eso kagome se sorprendió tanto, no se había acordado de que las hadas eran las primeras en enfermar, y eso la enfureció, pero que le estaba pasando, desde cuando se había convertido en alguien así!.

Además, las hadas representaban la belleza de los bosques al igual que las ninfas, si una de esas dos especies murieran, los otros animales las seguirían

Las hadas "gobernaban" las flores, eran las encargadas de que cada flor, de cada especie, las cuidaban y ellas las cuidaban a ellas, las hadas nacían de flores, por lo que cada hada era distinta, si alguien arrancaba una flor estaría matando en el acto a una hada, solo las hadas eran dignas de coger flores, las flores eran ellas.

En cambio las ninfas eran algo parecidas, se encargaban de proteger a los árboles, nacían de ellos, pero en cambió solo nacían de una especie de árbol, los gorokan, o como decían los humanos, los sauces.

Cada 300 años nacía uno de estos árboles, y, por lo tanto, cada 300 años las "guardianas" las ninfas eran sustituidas, cuando moría el gorokan morían las ninfas, y cuando nacía otro nacían otras ninfas, encargadas de la misma labor, los árboles.

Si una de las dos especies moría, el mundo, el reino de kagome se auto destruiría, por eso, cuando le dijo a shota que no dijera nada, se refería precisamente a eso, nadie excepto la familia de ella, tendría que saber el secreto, aparte de que el secreto, solo se traspasaba de hembra a hembra, o sea que solo las mujeres del clan podían obtener los poderes para cuidar a esos seres.

Se hizo así, porque desde siempre el hombre a sido ambicioso, por lo que en un acto de rebeldía podía llegar a exterminar el reino, simplemente por el echo de querer otras ideas.

En cambio las hembras, las mujeres, eran mas protectoras con las criaturas, tenían mas "amor" guardado en ellas.

Había una vez, que si se probo, en concentrar el poder para proteger el reino en un hombre, pero como siempre, fracaso, la ambición lo domino, destruyendo el reino, y a sus habitantes.

Porque, al fin y al cabo era una cadena, si los animales de ese reino morían, los youkays gobernantes, igual, porque, al fin y al cabo, todos de penden de todos.

-kagome-sama- dijo Sara ajetreada- por aquí!- dijo a la vez que veía como kagome se elevaba levemente para no pisar ni una sola flor-

Y de pronto, al planear por encima de las flores, se encontró con el horror, mirase por donde mirase, se encontraba, flores marchitas, y al lado de cada una de esas flores, habían sus respectivas hadas, moribundas, l ver eso, a kagome le dio un vuelco el corazón, madre mía la situación era grabe, muy grabe!

En unos segundos llego al centro del problema, las aguas del pequeño riachuelo se empezaban a teñir de un color amarillo brillante, la sangre, de las hadas.

Kagome dejo escapar un gemido de dolor al darse cuenta del gran problema, así que intento hacer algo, tenia que hacer algo!

Se incorporo, poniéndose de pie, pero sin tocar a ninguna hada, i/o flor, extendió su mano derecha en horizontal, mientras que de ella salían unos extraños polvos, y soplo, lentamente, pero soplo, inundando con esos polvos todo el territorio de las hadas, extendiéndose hasta todo el reino.

Cansada y algo aturdida, kagome vio como las hadas poco a poco se iban levantando, y, aliviada, por fin, perdió el conocimiento.

Siendo sujetada por un grupo de hadas, evitando así que ella cayera al suelo.

Inconsciente y sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando, kagome fue llevada hasta el palacio real, siendo seguida por miles de hadas que la aguantaban.

--------------------------------------------

miroku se encontraba, ahora mismo junto a sango, admirando los grandes dragones que vigilaban la entrada, esos dragones se parecían a algún que ya había visto, si, se parecían a aún, eran idénticos!, bueno, a diferencia del tamaño, claro.

Habían tardado menos de lo que creían en llegar al castillo, miroku, había calculado mas o menos, medio día en llegar, ya que se veía muy lejos, mas solo tardaron como máximo media hora.

Shota les había enseñado algunos tipos de planta, como lo era la mandrágora, una raíz que, según les había dicho shota, tenía forma de feto, porque decía la leyenda que quiso ser humana.

Y sobre todo la única norma que les habían impuesto, era que no debían de arrancar, ni talar, ningún árbol o flor.

Miroku no entendía el porque, pero si el lo decía debía ser por algo, no?

De repente unas diminutas luces inundaron el cielo, llenándolo por completo, cubriendo cada flor, cada árbol.

Miroku se extraño muchísimo, y miro a shota, que este, solo pudo mirar el cielo en un aire preocupado.

Y, como si de una brisa se tratara, una sombra paso por delante del monje, haciendo que este involuntariamente diera un paso atrás.

No le dio mucha importancia al asunto, así que siguió observando los enormes dragones, a la espera de que shota, hiciera algo para que los dejaran pasar.

Shota, inclino levemente la cabeza, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a los dos gigantescos dragones, y estos, en el acto, abrieron la puerta, dejándolos pasar.

De entre las sombras del bosque, se divisaba la figura de kagome, inconsciente, sin saber que es lo que pasaba en ese momento por su alrededor.

Solo podía notar como algo extraño la estaba llevando, no supo en que momento fue, que la persona, o el ser que la traía, cambió, ella ya sabía quien era ahora, la que la llevaba en brazos, era sei.

Lo notaria en cualquier lugar, su presencia, al igual que la de seshomaru y la de shota, era inconfundible para ella, los podía reconocer a kilómetros si hacía falta.

Ahora estaba segura, ella lo sabía, sei, no le haría ningún daño, sabía que ella, para el, era como una hermana pequeña, que siempre se metía en problemas, y que el siempre, la tenia que ayudar.

Sango, ahora se encontraba en los baños¡y que baños!, se dijo así misma, eran los baños mas grandes que había visto en su vida!, había una gran "piscina" llena de agua caliente, unas termas, y cerca de ella, por los alrededores, se encontraban tres pequeñas piscinas de agua fría, era como unas duchas de esa época, shota, le había dicho que, antes de bañarse en la gran piscina se tenian que bañar primero en las frías, para entrar en calor.

y por ultimo, había una de ellas que era un poco mas grande que las pequeñas, y, en esta, había una gran cascada.

Sango estaba que alucinaba, además de que shota la había invitado a bañarse.

ella había insistido de que no hacía falta, pero shota se había negado en rotundo, había echo una seña, y unos duendes la habían llevado hasta las aguas, y ahora se encontraba con una toalla en la mano, desnuda, y mirando el panorama, como si fuera boba.

Tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer!

Se dijo a si misma entrando en una de las piscinas pequeñas, tenia que hacer recordar a kagome

No podía permitirse un lujo así!.

Se dijo a si misma saliendo de la pequeña piscina para entrar en la grande

Tenía que recuperar a su hermano!!

y, aún así, miró sonrojada, en la situación que se encontraba, podía balar mucho, pero ahora estaba disfrutando enormemente de las aguas

-tonta- se dijo a si misma- bueno, ya pensaré en esto después

cerca del castillo, una figura, imponente, observaba, desde un árbol, a una pequeña niña humana.

Rin, ese era el nombre de la pequeña, se encontraba jugando cerca del árbol, sin percatarse, del apuesto guardaespaldas, que la estaba vigilando.

Cabello plateado, ojos dorados, fríos, un personaje digno de respetar, su nombre, en el reino del oeste, resonaba en cada piedra, cada flor, cada árbol, no había nadie en su territorio que no lo conociera.

seshomaru, ese era su nombre, el nombre del apuesto taiyoukay, que estaba vigilando a la pequeña humana, que, para el, era la única humana que merecía estar a su lado.

para el era como su hija, y no permitiría que alguien le tocara un pelo sin su consentimiento.

pero, de repente, para su sorpresa y asombro, noto el olor de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, su olor era distinto, se estaba mezclando con el de sei, y eso lo enfureció, nadie mas que el la podía tocar!

Salto del árbol furioso dirigiéndose hacía donde su olor era mas fuerte.

Paró en seco al ver la imagen; sei llevaba a su prometida en brazos, con los ojos cerrados, por su olor, no estaba muerta, pero su respiración era débil.

En ese momento un dolor punzante apareció en su pecho, no, no otra vez no!, no podría soportar volverla a perder otra vez.

Avanzó preocupado hacia ella, haciendo que esos sentimientos no se demostraran por su rostro, tomo con algo de prisa el cuerpo de su prometida, y suspiró aliviado, al notar que solo estaba cansada, seguramente, el poder que antes había notado, en esas extrañas luces viniera de ella.

Sonrió para sus adentros, el combate, sería interesante.

-------------------

continuará...

jeje muchas gracias!! este es mas corto pero el que biene despues creo qeu tendra mas paginas


	9. boda

Avanzó preocupado hacia ella, haciendo que esos sentimientos no se demostraran por su rostro, tomo con algo de prisa el cuerpo de su prometida, y suspiró aliviado, al notar que solo estaba cansada, seguramente, el poder que antes había notado, en esas extrañas luces viniera de ella.

Sonrió para sus adentros, el combate, sería interesante.

E inuyasha y sus compañeros, lamentarían haber venido.

Una boda youkay, era algo sumamente importante, casi nunca se celebraba una boda, por miedo, que, la pareja muriera.

Era como una especie de ritual de iniciación, algo extraño, peligroso, y excitante, para cualquier youkay macho.

Sin embargo, las hembras eran distintas, más débiles, más miedosas, y, por miedo no lo hacían.

Pero kagome y seshomaru eran distintos, los dos habían aceptado el reto que suponía casarse, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Kagome era fuerte, lo sabia, y estaría orgulloso de convertirla en su esposa si pasaba la prueba, y, aún que no la pasara, a el no le importaba, con el simple echo de que ella se hubiera "sacrificado" por el, con eso ya bastaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en sus aposentos, con kagome en brazos.

La miró fijamente, concentrándose en cada poro, en cada rincón de ese esbelto cuerpo, y, en un acto muy inocente, posesiono a kagome en la gran cama, deslizando poco a poco, sin despertarla, el kimono, dejándole sus dos erguidos pechos al descubierto.

Y, con mucha lentitud, cuidando de no despertarla, poso, sus labios, en medio de los dos pechos, donde sabía que dentro de poco, aparecería su símbolo.

Rozo levemente con su lengua su pecho derecho, y se separo de ella, como si la piel de ella le quemara los labios, tenían que procurar no tener contacto hasta mañana, si no, la ceremonia se iría al garete.

Apretó los puños furioso, le puso bien el kimono, y salio de la habitación.

Poco a poco, los ojos de kagome se empezaron a abrir, sentía el aroma de seshomaru en toda ella, se sentía protegida, de solo pensar, que el había estado allí.

Se incorporó en la cama, y, miro con el ceño fruncido su kimono, el cual estaba levemente abierto, cerró los ojos, e inclino la cabeza hacia su pecho, olfateándolo, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa, al predecir lo que había pasado.

Se levanto de la cama, y se puso una especie de armadura:

Primero se puso un extraño kimono que tenía dos tajos en cada pierna, y, después, se puso unas extrañas armaduras, que le cubrían los brazos, el pecho y la cintura.

Era sus vestimentas de lucha que mas le gustaban, le permitían total movilidad y agilidad, aún que sabía, que este traje no lo podría traer en la ceremonia de su boda, era bastante atrevido, y conociendo a seshomaru…. No se concentraría en su objetivo principal.

Decidió salir de la habitación e ir a entrenar, sei, y shota ya la estarían esperando, y, aún que ella misma sabía que no estaba al 100 de su fuerza, aria todo lo posible para superarse a si misma.

El hechizo que había echo para sanar a las hadas, no solo las afectaba a ellas si no que a todos los kikarai.

los kikarai, eran todos los animales místicos que Vivian en su territorio.

En otras palabras los kikarai eran las criaturas místicas, de cualquier especie.

El hechizo, los sano, si alguna de esas místicas criaturas estaban en grabe estado, ahora ya no.

Había gastado demasiada energía, ahora solo podía utilizar, un 10 de su fuerza, si utilizaba mas de la debida, mañana se encontraría muy cansada, e impotente para luchar con seshomaru.

Salió de la habitación, y, a paso lento se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamiento, que esta se encontraba en la parte posterior del castillo.

Allí, sus dos hermanos adoptivos, como tantas veces ella los había denominado, la esperaban pacientes, para verla activa.

Había llegado más temprano de lo que ella había calculado, pero aún así los dos ya habían llegado antes incluso que ella, normal, percibían su presencia, y su aroma, con razón sabían donde iba.

Nada mas llegar a su lado, el atractivo vampiro le pasó una gran espada, parecida a la alabarda de bankotsu, solo que esta era algo más liviana, ella la levantó sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, por mucho que pareciera liviana, esa espada pesaba, y pesaba mucho.

Hizo unos movimientos con la espada, bueno, no solo unos, si no que se pasó toda la tarde que le quedaba practicando con la espada.

Practico tanto, que, sin darse cuenta, ya se había echo de noche

Algo cansada, dejo que la espada le cayera de las manos, y, diciendo un leve "buenas noches" se encamino hacia su habitación, donde, sabía, que hoy no se encontraría a seshomaru esperándola.

Suspiro abatida, como deseaba tenerle en esos momentos en sus brazos, dejándose sus ultimas fuerzas en complacerlo a el.

Lastima, de que las pocas fuerzas que tenía, las necesitaba para dormir las horas que hicieran falta.

La boda no era en una hora concreta del día, sino, que cuando los dos, estuvieran despiertos y preparados, se celebraría, nada mas, para que ponerse nerviosos, eso era lo peor que había.

Se recordó mentalmente, mientras habría la puerta de su habitación para tirarse a la cama y cerrar los ojos.

Antes… bueno, hace 18 años, la habían invitado mas de una vez a las bodas de los habitantes de las aldeas que ella protegía, para ellos era un honor, y para ella una diversión, porque se había fijado en las diferentes reacciones de cada uno.

Mientras, se sumía profundamente en un sueno, recordaba una anécdota que le había pasado unos años atrás,

La habían invitado a una boda, la primera a la que asistía de un terrateniente, y el panorama que se vivió fue único y gracioso.

Recordaba cuando había llegado al palacio, por lo que se veía la futura esposa no conocía quien era, ni que hacia allí, si según ella era una pobre aldeana.

Eso no la enfureció, se recordó, mas bien la hizo reír, porque esa humana, estaba celosa de ella, porque, recordó que también le había dicho que

"con un rostro como el tuyo nadie te querrá, eres demasiado… vulgar"- había dicho mientras la miraba con una cara de indiferencia que a kagome mas que deprimirse le provoco risa, se veía desde lejos que esa mujer era la muy orgullosa, y que no se había puesto celosa en su vida-

Recordaba también, como el pobre hombre, se excusaba delante de ella haciéndole reverencias, mientras su futura esposa le recriminaba el porque se arrodillaba delante de una insignificante plebeya.

De momento se había aguantado la risa, pero es que en cuando la mujer estuvo informada de quien era ella, empezó a ponerse roja de vergüenza y hacer las mismas reverencias que el hombre pero mas exagerada.

En ese momento si, que kagome no se pudo contener mas y rió, rió de tal manera que hasta asusto a los pobres humanos que le hacían las reverencias avergonzados.

La boda se celebró al fin, pero lo que de verdad le hizo gracia, fue cuando a la mujer le dijeron la típica pregunta humana

"quiere usted, casarse con este hombre, para amarlo, y permanecer a su lado el resto de sus vidas"(ignoro si los monjes decían este tipo de rollos, tampoco se me de memoria el discurso del cura así que lo he resumido, no? ')

Se fijo como la mujer no se había enterado de nada de lo que el monje le había dicho, puesto que estaba demasiado distraída mirándola a ella.

Esa fue una de las bodas mas divertidas que paso, y pensó que después de ese incidente, fue invitada mas seguido, por la propia mujer, por lo que a ella le pareció se quería disculpar con ella de alguna manera.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz, sonriendo vagamente, pensado en su sueño, si seshomaru se hubiera enterado, habría matado a esos dos humanos, no hubiera tolerado que: "unos insignificantes humanos insultaran a su hembra" y pensar que en ese momento estaban casi al comienzo de su relación, y es que la verdad, conquistar a seshomaru, había sido el reto mas difícil en su vida, siendo parte humana, sabía que el la rechazaría, así que se esforzó por gustarle, y al final, comprendió que ese youkay prepotente, frió, indiferente, atractivo y sexy, en el fondo, era un trozo de pan, eso si, con mas de 100 capas de plata alrededor de su corazón.

También, había descubierto con el tiempo, que no le gustaba decir cursilerías, y, que su amor, lo demostraba, simplemente con las acciones que hacía.

Una relación extraña, muda, pero, sin embargo, cariñosa y dulce.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, dentro de unos momentos seria la esposa de seshomaru, y no podía fallarle, tenía que dar todo de ella en el combate.

Se levanto de la cama, y, como si hubieran adivinado sus pensamientos, tres pequeñas hadas, entraron por la ventana semiabierta, un momento, semiabierta, quien coño abrió la ventana?

Se pregunto kagome extrañada, pero, después olfateo la habitación y se dio cuenta de que el olor de seshomaru estaba por toda la habitación, ahora entendía porque nada mas levantarse había pensado en el.

Las tres pequeñas hadas se posaron cerca de su rostro, haciéndole leves cosquillas con sus pequeñas alas, se sentó otra vez en la cama, y, acto seguido, las hadas, pacientemente, empezaron a arreglar su largo y fino cabello.

Ordenándolo de distintas maneras, dándole a entender a kagome que les dijera cual le gustaba más, opto por uno que recogía los lados de sus cabellos en una especie de dos moños unidos. Y el cabello suelto, aún que sabía que después se lo tendría que recoger por completo debido al combate.

Le deshicieron el peinado para que ella se pudiera vestir.

Las hadas la ayudaron con el kimono, ya que era algo pesado, y era difícil de poner, constaba de dos kimonos de dos kilos cada uno, el interior era de color azul cielo, mientras que el exterior, era rosa pálido, con pétalos de flor de cerezo por todo el cuerpo, como si fuera una lluvia de ellos, y en la parte de los hombros, habían unas pequeñas ramas, de donde, simulaba, que los pétalos caían de ellas.

Básicamente el kimono quería imitar el cielo, con el kimono interior, y con el exterior el árbol en plena primavera, florecido, mientras los pétalos de las flores caían lentamente, creando un manto.

El obi, ( creo que es el "enorme cinturón" de los yukatas, la verdad es que soy algo inculta en la ropa, si un obi no es eso, perdón, pero yo le doy esa utilidad, si alguien sabe como se llama que me lo diga) intentaba imitar las ramas de los árboles con las flores aún sin abrir, con los capullos.

Cuando finalizaron de ponerle el obi, se encargaron de ponerle una bata de una sola pieza, de color azul, tapándole el abultado kimono.

La novia no se tenía que descubrir, hasta que llegara delante del monje, o, en este caso, el youkay.

Le recogieron el cabello como ella había pedido anteriormente, poniéndole un velo, tapándole levemente la cara y el cabello.

Ahora ya estaba lista, solo faltaba lo mas básico, el "maquillaje" ese era uno de los detalles que era el mas fácil de olvidar, pero el mas importante, tenían que imitar las marcas de su prometido, sin poder verlo, las tenían que recordar.

Además, nadie la podía ayudar en ese pequeño "ritual" se las tenia que hacer ella misma, además de que el maquillaje utilizado tenia que estar mezclado con la sangre de ella, ese símbolo significaba que estaba dispuesta a sangrar por el, que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por el, si seshomaru, también pensaba de esa manera, tenia que llevar algo que lo identificara con ella.

Se puso delante del espejo y empezó, se izo un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano, y derramo su sangre en el pequeño recipiente, mezclando los extraños polvos naranjas con su sangre, creando una pasta liquida, con olor a ella.

Y, con un pincel que las hadas previamente le habían dejado en el tocador, empezó a esparcirse esa pasta por sus mejillas, imitando las marcas de seshomaru, tapándose las suyas propias.

Cuando acabo, se miró en el espejo, comprobando que las había echo bien.

Perfecto, se dijo a si misma.

Ahora solo le faltaban los pendientes, miró por todos los rincones de la habitación, pero sin embargo no los encontró¡ahora si que estaba en un dilema¡Esos pendientes se los había regalado seshomaru!

Por mucho que los buscó no los encontró, así que opto por pedirles a las hadas que la ayudaran, ellas le respondieron que no se preocupara, no se habían perdido, y que saliera ya, que todos la esperaban.

Además, tenia que crear el "milagro".

Salió de la habitación procurando de que no se le viera mucho el rostro

Paso por los pasillos a paso pausado, ya que con cuatro kilos en cima, sin contar con el obi que pesaba 1 kilo, era algo difícil de caminar, y, por fin, apareció delante de una gran puerta, poco a poco la fue abriendo.

Al abrir las puertas, sonrió a escondidas, todos, se encontraban allí, hasta su padre, que, extrañamente, lo estaba rodeando un conjuro muy poderoso creado por el, se dijo a si misma consolándose, no entendía porque tenia ese hechizo, solo se lo aplicaban a las personas débiles para prolongar su vida.

Intento quitarse esa idea de la mente, su padre no estaba débil, no señor, aún que ahora, no conseguía recordar algo importante.

La sala era grande y espaciosa, decorada con un fino gusto, en la parte inferior de la sala, había como una especie de cuenco, mas o menos de la medida de shippo, completamente negro, para una idea mas certera, era como una gran copa negra echa de piedra.

Avanzó con la sonrisa algo diluida, por ese pensamiento, fijándose que todos la miraban, y, que inuyasha y sus compañeros estaban cerca de la puerta por donde ella acababa de pasar,

Inuyasha estaba llevando un kimono blanco, que a kagome le pareció raro, tantos años viéndolo vestido de rojo para ahora verlo completamente blanco, sonrió para sus adentros, así que al final, sus duendes, habían conseguido lo imposible?, cambiarle la ropa, y lo mas importante, convencerlo de que se lo pusiera.

Sango llevaba, un kimono que ella le había prestado, era uno de sus favoritos, era completamente blanco, con los bordes de las mangas bordadas de oro puro, y en el cuello del kimono se dibujaba un mononoke de 2 colas muy parecido a kirara, también bordado de oro.

Miroku llevaba un kimono azul marino, solo de verlo, kagome pudo predecir que su color era el azul, y si era fuerte aún mejor, este era todo amarillo, a excepción de las mangas, que las puntas eran blancas, al igual que el cuello del kimono,

Y, por ultimo shippo.

Este, llevaba un kimono, verde claro con decorados por las mangas, simulando las ramas de un árbol, sin hojas, le daban un toque a bosque indescriptible, y, además, se decía que si te ponías un kimono con dibujos de árboles, tu vida seria prospera, y crecerías rápido y sabio.

Avanzó un poco mas, fijándose que en el fondo de la sala sen encontraban sus dos guardaespaldas, sei y shota.

Que como siempre, sei llevaba un conjunto negro, y shota, uno rojo y anaranjado, simulando las llamas, pero, en este caso, sus vestimentas eran mucho más elegantes.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba la pequeña rin, la niña que seshomaru había "adoptado"

Se beia muy bonita, con un kimono blanco con estampados de oro, y con el pelo recogido en un moño con algunos mechones cayéndole por la cara.

Y detrás de ella algunos pasos mas atrás, estaba el, magníficamente vestido, recordaba ese kimono, era el tesoro mas preciado del padre de seshomaru, pasado de generación en generación.

El kimono era completamente azul claro, casi blanco, con una enorme luna menguante, bordada en oro, en la espalda, y por la parte de las mangas, tenia bordados de plata, que se iban difuminando con el color azul cielo del kimono, su cabello ahora lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta, dejando ver su marca, la marca que ella le había dejado.

Se fijó también con alegría, y por el olor, que el, se había también pintado las marcas de ella en la cara, ocultando las suyas.

Las marcas de las hembras eran algo mas pequeñas y delgadas que la de los "machos"( insisto queda fatal decir "macho" así que a partir de ahora diré ; hombres y mujeres para no complicarme la vida)

Agudizó la vista, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, claro que no encontraba sus pendientes, ya que seshomaru los llevaba puestos, no le quedaban mal, al contrarió, lo hacían ver atractivo

Los pendientes estaban hechos con los colmillos de el, los apreciaba muchísimo, eran su tesoro, no estaban cambiados en lo absoluto, solo habían limado un poco el colmillo, y lo habían preparado para ser un pendiente, eran naturales y preciosos, a el le daban un toque salvaje, parecía un cazador, con los dientes de su mas preciada presa.

Sonrió mas, y poco a poco fue avanzando, fijándose que como se lo había esperado, toda la manada de mononokes, se encontraban en esa sala, era increíble que pudieran caber todos, aún que también habían, hadas elfos, sirenas, unicornios, básicamente un animal de cada especie.

Al fin llego a su lado, y, poco a poco, se fue sacando el velo, y la bata, dándoselos a sei.

La ceremonia ya estaba, apunto de empezar, y, antes de que el grupo de inuyasha pudiera reaccionar, del cuerpo de kagome, empezó a salir, una especie de extraños polvos, que, en cuando tocaban a un mononoke, empezaban a brillar.

Y, de repente, ocurrió el milagro, los enormes felinos, empezaron a tomar forma, una forma humanoide, tenia el cuerpo completamente cubierto de pelo, pero se sostenían por las patas traseras, su rostro tenia cierta similitud a la de un humano, sin embargo, los rasgos felinos perturbaban.

Sango se quedo alucinada, de un momento a otro, kirara había pasado de ser una pequeña gatita, a una extraña forma de gato humanoide, era extraña, si, pero era hermosa, con el brillante pelaje iluminando su cuerpo y esos ojos rojos…

- hola, sango-chan- dijo kirara mirándola tiernamente, haciendo que sango casi se caiga del susto- tranquila, kagome lo ha hecho, porque es parte de la ceremonia, aparte, mejor así, porque te podré hablar.

kirara?- sango, aún que sabía que era ella, no se lo acababa de creer, era algo magnifico! Su compañera por fin podía hablar con ella!

Si?- dijo kirara con una sonrisa formándose en su boca-

pero, kirara-chan, que significa que es parte de la ceremonia?- pregunto miroku poniéndose al lado de kirara-

en nuestro clan, cuando alguien se casa, mas bien dicho, cuando la princesa se casa, tiene que hacer una demostración de sus poderes, tiene que demostrar que es digna del hombre que la acompañará de por vida.- hizo una pausa sonriendo a kagome- mejor así porque por fin me puedo comunicar con tigo!- dijo kirara subiendo el tono de voz, sin embargo no gritando, y en un acto de felicidad se le lanzo a los brazos de sango, procurando que no la arañara con las uñas, haciendo que sango casi se cayera-

pero bueno….- dijo shippo sonriéndole a kirara-

Mientras kirara conversaba con el grupo de inuyasha, kagome y seshomaru ya habían empezado la ceremonia.

La ceremonia seria muy diferente a lo que se esperaban…..

Seshomaru se encontraba al lado de kagome, los mas pegado que podía de ella, no quería dejar de oler su delicado aroma, era demasiado tentador….

Pero, ahora no se tenia que distraer con algo tan simple, ahora tenia que concentrarse, dentro de poco, le estaría clavando un puñal en el corazón de kagome, y , si no estaba muy concentrado, cuando ella, se lo clavara a el, moriría.

Se fijó, como con una mirada del youkay que les estaba casando, todos los animales abandonaron la sala, seguidos de inuyasha y sus compañeros.

Escucho como su medio hermano replicaba, pero lo sacaron a empujones de la sala, mejor, no habría interrupciones.

Solo quedaban en la sala, kagome, el youkay (cura) y los guardaespaldas de kagome, que por nada del mundo se separaban de ellas.

Abecés eran un estorbo, es que no podían tener un poco de intimidad?

Pero ahora no se tenía que distraer en algo tan simple como lo era eso, debía estar concentrado¡maldita sea!.

Vio como el youkay que estaba frente a ellos, les entregaba dos dagas a cada uno, mas o menos de una mano de larga, sabía que tenia que hacer con ella, simplemente, no se atrevía, le mancharía el hermoso kimono que llevaba en cima!

Solo el kimono?

Le preguntó una voz en su cabeza

Vale, no era el kimono, estaba preocupado, y mucho, si ella no conseguía pasar la prueba… no se lo perdonaría nunca…

Vio como el "cura" sei y shota, salían de la sala, para dejarlos solos, ese ritual, era intimo.

Se giró mirándola a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos dorados oscuros, que lo habían vuelto loco, si la perdiera… no se lo perdonaría nunca

Sus palabras salieron antes de que el las pensara.

estas segura de hacer esto?- pregunto preocupado-

completamente segura- contesto ella con una hermosa sonrisa, cogiendo bien el cuchillo-quieres que cuente hasta tres?- dijo tímidamente al ver que el no hacía ni un solo gesto- esta bien, uno…., dos- dijo a la vez que veía como seshomaru empuñaba el puñal- y tres!

A la señal, los dos, a la vez se clavaron mutuamente los puñales en el corazón, haciendo que la sangre brotara de sus pechos, cayendo en la gran copa negra. Mezclando sus sangres

Los dos cayeron al suelo, de rodillas, sujetando el puñal que el otro le había clavado, sonriéndose mutuamente.

Con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, se despojaron de la parte superior de sus ropajes, sacándose claro, el puñal primero, manchado sus ropas de abundando sangre.

Primero fue seshomaru, se inclino levemente en la herida que el le avía provocado a kagome, y bebió de su sangre, llenándose de ella, con un ultimo chupetón, acumulo un poco de sangre en su boca, mientras le veía hacer a una débil kagome, el mismo acto que había echo el, reteniendo un poco de sus sangre en la boca de ella.

Se miraron mutuamente, viendo que sus labios estaban manchados de la sangre del otro, pero esto ahora no importaba.

La herida de cada uno, poco a poco se cerraba, dejando el dolor de lado.

Y de repente, como si lo tuvieran planeado, los dos al mismo tiempo, unieron sus labios, pasándose mutuamente la sangre del otro, mezclándola con sus lenguas, mientras pequeños hilos de sangre se les escapaban de sus labios.

Poco a poco iban tragando la sangre, las dos sangres mezcladas en sus bocas.

Y antes de terminar, cerraron los ojos antes abiertos, para disfrutar del sabor de la boca de cada uno, ahora con el sabor de ellos mismo en la boca de su compañero.

Se separaron la cabo de muy poco, mirándose mutuamente, sonriéndose tiernamente, viendo como la herida de su compañero se cerraba lentamente.

Se incorporaron, y como si de un movimiento premeditado se tratase, los dos a la vez se sacaron la sangre de sus bocas con el brazo.

Se miraron otra vez, pro esta vez con una mirada desafiante, se pusieron bien el kimono y adoptaron una pose de lucha.

Seshomaru estaba orgulloso de lo que sus ojos veían, kagome, su hembra, su esposa, había superado la prueba, la mayoría de youkays, hembras que había conocido, eran, o bien unas cobardes, o muy débiles de corazón, pocas veces se escuchaba que una hebra saliera victoriosa de algo así.

No era una simple herida, el puñal tenia una sustancia, que hacia que la sangre saliera a borbotones, que saliera a "presión".

La mayoría de hembras eran desangradas, y si eso sucedía, el "hombre" también moría, el ritual consistían en beber la sangre de su compañero, si uno de los dos la bebía, y el otro moría, el que había quedado con vida también moriría al acabar el día.

Porque la sangre que se había bebido, llevaba la muerte de su pareja, y poco a poco lo iría consumiendo.

Si el ritual se finalizaba con éxito, cada uno obtenía parte de poder de su acompañante, y, se efectuaban algunos cambios en el cuerpo de cada uno, identificándolos con su pareja.

Del brazo derecho de seshomaru apareció su característico látigo verde, haciendo sonar contra el suelo, dándole a entender a kagome que estaba preparado para pelear.

Kagome entendió el mensaje, materializando, lo que parecía ser dos pequeños bumerang.

Kagome sonrió, dándole a entender a seshomaru que esta lista para atacar.

Seshomaru sonrió con una sonrisa arrogante, lanzándose como un rayo hacia ella, que a duras penas esquivó el látigo verde de seshomaru.

La batalla había empezado, al principió no hacían mas que jugar, solo intentaban no herir a su pareja, dejándole leves roces, como dándole a entender de que se diera cuenta,

Pero, de repente, los dos se cansaron de ese juego, y empezaron a atacarse mutuamente como si de dos fieras se trataran.

Seshomaru con suma facilidad llego al lado de kagome, y le dio un golpe con su látigo, haciendo que ella se empotrara contra la pared, pero, en un descuido, no se dio cuenta del boomerang que le venia por detrás, ocasionándole un rasguño en la espalda.

Mm. aprendes rápido- dijo seshomaru con arrogancia, mirando los oscuros ojos de ella que lo miraban desafiante-

e aprendido del mejor- dijo contraatacando, dándole doble sentido a la frase, podía ser interpretada, como si se refiriera a sei, o bien como si se refiriera a el, y ya sabia que conociéndolo a el, erróneamente pensaría lo contrario de la frase-

que insinúas- dijo furioso, viendo como kagome se levantaba, seguro que se estaría refiriendo a ese guarda espaldas suyo, ese sei, estaba harto, siempre sei por aquí, sei por allá, si tanto se lo quería que se casara con el!, pensaba furioso, arremetiendo contra ella-

mal pensado- le dijo en un susurro mientras esquivaba con facilidad su ataque y se lanzaba a sus brazos, haciendo que el diera un tras tapies, casi cayéndose al suelo, por la sorpresa-lo decía por ti- dijo haciendo que el cuerpo de seshomaru se relajara- ahora, concéntrate, sabes que si te desconcentras para mi, es muy fácil adivinar tus movimientos, pónmelo difícil anda- dijo juguetona, separándose de el, volviendo a materializar los boomerang-

como quieras- dijo indiferente, con un extraño brillo en los ojos-

así me gusta, cariño- dijo cariñosamente, dando un salto para atrás, para intentar predecir sus movimientos-

seshomaru sonrió para sus adentros, esa mujer era increíble, le había confesado uno de sus puntos débiles por los que ella pudiera atacar, ella quería una lucha limpia, sin rencores ni enfados, pues bien el se la daría.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, y con un rápido movimiento, le cogió el brazo, arañándolo un poco y la lanzo a unos metros detrás de el, con un movimiento rotatorio, pasándose el brazo con la que la había cogido, por arriba de la cabeza.

Oyó como ella murmuraba algo para ella misma, lanzando una leve maldición. Lo que hizo que se le escapara una sonrisa.

Noto como el aura de kagome se alteraba levemente, ahora ella tampoco estaba, no jugando, ni para bromas. Así que pensó en esperarse, en darle a ella un combate digno de su hembra.

Con gran orgullo se dirigió hacia ella, muy lentamente, como era su manera de caminar, calmadamente, tenían el día entero, no habían prisas, además un combate corto, era aburrido, doloroso, y frustrante.

Por otra parte, kagome estaba que echaba humo, como no se había acordado de la técnica mas sencilla en la lucha, "no te confíes de tu enemigo"

no has dicho que nada de trucos?- dijo divertido mirando la cara de frustración de ella-

Se le hacía frustrante que ella misma hubiera caído en una trampa tan tonta, lo miró desafiante, y con toda la arrogancia que en ese momento pudo sacar, le contesto.

cierto, cariño, nada de trucos, así, que si puedes- dijo haciendo una pausa y mirándolo a los ojos- castígame

Los ojos de seshomaru, brillaron con malicia, mientras veía como su esposa se ponía de pie otra vez para encararlo.

Huy, aquí ya empezaban a ir las cosas bien, nada de jueguecitos de niños.

Kagome vio como sesshomaru se le acercaba velozmente, y cuando estuvo cerca de ella, kagome esquivo su ataque con el látigo, para ponerse a su espalda, fijándose como seshomaru se daba cuenta de eso y se giraba, pero ella fue más rápida, y, dándole un puñetazo en su barriga se alejo con un salto.

Seshomaru casi ni se inmuto, pero el puñetazo le hizo retroceder un paso.

El combate siguió, kagome tenia desventaja, pero aún así se lo ponía muy difícil a seshomaru, hasta el punto, en el que el, también se encontraba cansado, y con algunas heridas profundas, que no tardarían en ser curadas por las sangres mezcladas.

Kagome era la mas cansada, tenia bastantes heridas, que alentaban sus movimientos, pero a eso a ella no le importo, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se lanzo hacia seshomaru.

Que este con un rápido movimiento le cogió sus dos manos, empotrándola contra la pared, y sujetándole las dos manos arriba de su cabeza, intentando acercar su cuerpo al de kagome para tenerla "prisionera" en su abrazo, mas kagome fue mas rápida, y antes de que el pegara su cuerpo al de ella, puso su pierna flexionada en el pecho desnudo de seshomaru, impidiéndole que avanzara mas.

La posición era excitante, y comprometedora, y seshomaru se percato de eso, aprovechándose de esa posición.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, fijo su vista, en el kimono abierto de kagome, la parte del pecho, estaba levemente abierta, dejándole a el una hermosa vista de sus abultados pechos.

Bajo un poco mas su vista, fijándose, en al pierna de ella que estaba en su pecho, impidiéndole el contacto con ella, el kimono estaba completamente abierto, dejando su pierna al descubierto, dejándole ver, lo que por ahora era su objetivo

Su sonrisa se ensancho, utilizando su mano libre, la izquierda, para acercarla lentamente, hacia la cavidad calida y húmeda de ella, que, por lo que podía oler, ella, en esa posición, también se estaba excitando, y las fuerzas de ella empezaban a menguar.

Acercó su mano mas hasta tocar su intimidad, protegida por una fina tela, que en ese momento, se encontraba levemente húmeda, la arranco sin piedad, dejando que ella dejara escapar un gemido ahogado de sorpresa, mezclada con placer.

Poco a poco empezó a acariciar esa zona, dándole un placer indescriptible a kagome, haciendo que con solo ese acto, sus piernas temblaran levemente, seshomaru con mucha delicadeza, introdujo un dedo en la feminidad de kagome, haciendo que kagome suspirara de placer.

Su olor aún era mas fuerte, y eso a seshomaru ya le estaba empezando a marear, así que con delicadeza, aparto la pierna de kagome de su torso desnudo, poniéndola en su hombro, comprobando la flexibilidad de kagome, y con rapidez, guió sus labios hacia su feminidad.

Chupando, succionando, dándole placer, con delicadeza, introduzco su lengua en su cavidad, haciendo que kagome gritara incoherencias.

Seshomaru tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese delicioso mangar tan dulce, que ella le estaba dejando probar, era algo adictivo, no podía resistirse.

El kimono de seshomaru poco a poco se iba deslizando hasta quedar en su cintura, pero por ahora era imposible quitarle el kimono a menos que el lo hiciera.

Aparte de que seshomaru no dejaba de darle placer a kagome, y ella no podía impedírselo de ninguna de las maneras, era demasiado placentero.

De un momento a otro, kagome se sintió en la gloria, al notar como seshomaru la penetraba salvadamente, bajando su pierna a la altura de la cadera de seshomaru, donde este la aguanto al igual que la otra pierna,

Quedando seshomaru con las dos piernas de kagome sujetadas por sus dos brazos mientras la penetraba, primero lentamente y después salvadamente, mientras podía notar como las manos de kagome se aferraban a su cuello, mientras jadeaba de placer.

Al cabo de un rato, kagome noto como el ritmo poco a poco aminoraba, pero aún así el no salía para nada de su interior, ahora se había quedado quieto, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella, jadeando.

Kagome estaba agotada, no sentía sus piernas y sus brazos le temblaban, pero aún así se las arreglo para seguir abrazada al cuello de el, jadeando.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron, y entonces, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, al ver que en el pecho de su oponente aparecía un brillo, que poco a poco se iba disipando.

Apareciendo, en el caso de kagome, un símbolo parecido a un perro con dos colas, en medio de sus dos pechos,(en el canalillo, vamos)

Y en el caso de seshomaru, en medio de los pectorales apareció el mismo símbolo.

pervertido- dijo kagome jadeante-

no se de que hablas, si a ti te encanta.- dijo seshomaru aparentando estar ofendido-

cierto, me encanta- dijo ella seductoramente, bajando su cabeza hasta la altura de la de seshomaru, y besándolo apasionadamente, haciéndolo gruñir en medio del beso-

pequeña bruja- dijo seshomaru cariñosamente-

pues esta bruja, tiene tu corazón- dijo kagome divertida, mientras sentía como seshomaru la elevaba un poco mas, para "separarse" de ella, después la abrazo, siendo correspondido por kagome, que poco a poco se deslizaba entre sus brazos para acabar con sus pies en el suelo-

…….. te…- dijo seshomaru haciendo una pausa mientras escondía el rostro en el hombro de kagome- amo.

Los ojos de kagome se abrieron en sorpresa, era la primera vez que el le decía esas palabras!, cierto que sabia que el la amaba, pero seshomaru siempre lo demostraba con acciones, no con palabras.

Sus ojos poco a poco se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba!, pero es que escuchar eso de seshomaru…´

Seshomaru noto el olor a sal de las lagrimas de kagome, y rápidamente despego su cabeza de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos, de los cuales no paraban de salir lagrimas, se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, porque lloraba?

que te pasa- pregunto muy preocupado-

nada- respondió ella intentándose sacar las lagrimas sin éxito- estoy feliz, eso es todo- respondió con una sonrisa, besándolo apasionadamente, mientras el algo confundido le correspondía- es la primera vez, la primera ve…- volvió a sollozar- que me dices esas palabras

Así que era eso?. Ya había oído que a las hembras humanas o youkas, solo con decirles esas simples palabras, se alegraban, pero lo que no se esperó era que funcionara tan bien, no se esperaba esa alegría en ella

Se separo un poco de ella, y como dudando, volvió a repetirlo

te…. Amo…?- volvió a decir con algo de pregunta para comprobar su reacción, y vio como ella se impulsaba con las plantas de sus pies en la pared tirándolo al suelo de espaldas, mientras lo seguía abrazando-

yo también te quiero, también te amo.- dijo haciendo una pausa dejando algo confundido a seshomaru- oh, no sabes lo feliz que me haces!- dijo volviéndolo a besar-

seshomaru sonrió feliz, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente desde la cintura, besándole el cuelo lentamente, mientras le repetía, dulcemente en su oreja, como un susurro, esas dos palabras.

--------------------------------------------------

inuyasha estaba hasta los nervios, kirara les había dicho que no se preocuparan, pero el estaba oliendo a sangre!, seguramente seshomaru la habría matado, ya se lo esperaba de el, por mucho que fuera una youkay, un taiyoukay como el no se dejaría dominar

estaba preocupado, no sabía que hacer, kirara lo había detenido las ultimas 20 veces que había intentado entrar, pero ya estaba harto, por mucho que esa mononoke lo intantara detener, esta vez entraria, claro que si,

volvió a lebantarse de su lugar, el suelo, lo había prácticamente atado, pero eso a el no le impediría que llegara donde estaba ella, enpezó a caminar a grandes zangadas hasta que se encontro con kirara que por vez 21 lo intentaba detener, pero esta vez el fue mas rápido y la aparto de un empujón, algo fuerte, que la tiró al suelo.

Pero en cuanto quiso dar un paso mas, las grandes puertas, se abrieron, dejando salir a dos figuras, estas algo cambiadas

Inuyasha agudizó la vista, y, en cuando pudo divisar vien los que habían salido, su corazón dio un buelco, y sus ojos se agrandaron a mas no poder.

Seshomaru y kagome, habían salido de la sala, pero ahora estaban cambiados, diferentes;

Sus ropas estaban sucias y echas trizas, sobretodo las de seshomaru, que el dorso lo tenia completamente al descubierto, en cambió kagome, era la mas "arreglada", sus ropas también estaban echas un asco, pero estaban colocadas de tal manera, para que no se le pudiera ver nada.

La manga derecha del yukata de kagome había desaparecido, el obi, no lo tenia puesto, en la parte del pecho estaba la ropa un poco rasgada, pero no se le veía nada, y, por último, el kimono le llegaba a medio muslo.

El ojo derecho de seshomaru, ahora era de un azul metálico, oscuro y frío, como su acompañante dorado, su piel era algo mas morena, y en sus brazos, se podían divisar unas marcas en forma de arañazos.

Kagome en cambió, tenia ahora, el cabello completamente plateado, su ojo derecho, ahora era de un dorado claro precioso, muy parecido al de seshomaru, mas sin embargo mas claro, mas… blanco, sus garras habían crecido un poco de tamaño.

Los dos ahora tenían algo de su compañero, algo que los identificaba.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo pudo mirar, como esas dos figuras impotentes pasaban por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra.


	10. duda

Los dos ahora tenían algo de su compañero, algo que los identificaba.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo pudo mirar, como esas dos figuras impotentes pasaban por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra.

inuyasha, es mejor, que los dejes, no te escucharán- dijo kirara detrás suyo- es parte de la ceremonia. Para ellos, en el día de hoy, están solos, es un especie de hechizo, para que nadie los interrumpa- dijo a la vez que un resplandor la envolvía, y volvía a ser esa adorable gatita-

-será mejor que hagas caso a kirara, inuyasha- dijo el monje, pensativamente- ella a nacido aquí sabe mas que nosotros de este lugar.- razono-

keh!- dijo simplemente inuyasha, no soportaba tener que aguantar las quejas y las ordenes de kirara, en menos de medio día, había pasado de ser una adorable gatita, a ser una cotorra, hablando y hablando, taladrándole la cabeza con sus advertencias, suerte que ya no hablaría mas, porque había vuelto a ser un gatito, verdad? Verdad que se callaría?-

Inevitablemente, no pudo evitar girarse para fijar sus ojos en kirara y sacarle la lengua, como diciéndole "ahora ya no podrás hablar"

Infantil…. ¬¬- dijo sango, a la vez que veía como kirara escondía su cabeza en su pecho-

A quien le llamas infantil!- gruño furioso inuyasha olvidándose completamente de lo que acababa de pasar-

Perro tonto- respondió shippo por lo bajo-

Kirara miraba la escena algo sorprendida, ese inuyasha era increíble, se había olvidado de lo que quería hacer!. Miró sango que esta veía como inuyasha perseguía el pobre shippo, y sonrió.

Era en el grupo más raro que nunca se imagino ingresar, pero le gustaba, cada uno de ellos tenia algo especial, solo, que ahora faltaba, la kagome "humana" que ellos habían conocido, para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Los recién casados, ahora se encontraban en un gran dormitorio, demostrándose con sus cuerpos como se querían, era extraño, pero sus cuerpos habían vuelto a tener sus marcas.

Los cuerpos sudorosos se frotaban carnalmente, sin dejarse de tocar, no se separaban, no querían.

Solo querían amarse como dos humanos, aún que, su raza no era humana, el arte de amar, si que lo era.

Y por ahora, eso es lo que tenían en mente, amarse.

Susurros en extraños idiomas, palabras ahogadas, gritos de placer, tiernamente, se amarían esa mañana, y les importaba un comino, que en ese momento el mundo se derrumbara, ellos por ese día, estaban solos en el mundo, sin nadie, sin interrupciones, sumidos en un extraño hechizo amoroso.

El día era la noche, la noche la mañana, hubo un momento que no estaban seguros si era de día o de noche.

Exhaustos, los dos se desplomaron en la cama, sudorosos, casi sin poderse mover.

Sus cuerpos temblaban, no tenían fuerzas, hacer el amor durante un día entero sin contar el combate, era un logro (digo yo no?¬¬ aún que es algo irreal, pero molaria no? Poder aguantar tanto XD)

Seshomaru se desplomo encima de kagome, mientras jadeaba de cansancio y a la vez de placer,

Kagome por otro lado, tenía la respiración más acelerada que seshomaru, y miraba al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubiera en la habitación.

Seshomaru con un último esfuerzo se coloco a su lado, intentando aparentar que no estaba cansado, mas sus ojos lo demostraban bien claro, aparte de su cuerpo que temblaba levemente, y mirándola tiernamente le hablo.

Ahora quien es la pervertida?- dio en tono divertido, recordando, que fue ella quien inició primero las caricias al llegar a la habitación-

no sé de que me hablas si a ti te encanta- dijo kagome imitando sus palabras-

solo sabes repetir las palabras de los otros? ¬¬- pregunto fastidiado, notando que había dicho lo mismo que le había dicho el a ella-

eso se te podría retribuir a ti también- dijo con una sonrisa

fastidias mucho-

yo también te quiero- dijo ella abrazándolo, aún con los brazos algo tembloroso-

lo se- dijo con superioridad- yo también- dijo besándole la frente, pero, como si de un flash se tratara, noto el molesto olor de su hermano, por unos momentos se había olvidado que el estaba allí, maldito inuyasha, tenia que estar en todos sitios- seguro que no recuerdas nada?- pregunto, sin saber que había dicho, las palabras se le escaparon de la boca, antes de que el las pensara.-

a que te refieres?- pregunto despegando la cabeza del pecho de seshomaru-

nada, es igual, déjalo- dijo seshomaru, intentando no pensar mas, mirando a kagome con una mirada neutra, aparentemente-

Estaba preocupado, no quería que ella recordara nada, no quería que ella se volviera a ir de su lado, no lo permitiría, si para que ella se quedara a su lado tenia que matar a inuyasha, lo haría, claro que si.

Sei, le había contado, que si kagome recuperaba sus recuerdos de cuando estaba con inuyasha, las probabilidades de que los recordara a todos, a su familia, a sus guarda espaldas, a su origen, incluso hasta el, lo mas probable seria que no recordara nada, que se quedara en blanco, que tuviera que volver a crear recuerdos, y eso no quería, el se sentía muy bien tal y como estaba, no quería que kagome se olvidara de el!

Aún que sei le dijo que las probabilidades de que los recordara serian CASI nulas, por lo que aún había esperanzas, pero tal y como las cosas habían pasado, su esperanza estaba por los suelos

No lo había recordado en 18 años, y a duras penas le pudieron devolver la memoria, pero ahora que estaba con su autentico cuerpo no seria tan fácil, esa posibilidad quedaba descartada.

Miro a kagome, y se fijo como esta no paraba de mirarlo preocupada

que pasa seshomaru, estas extraño- dijo con un poco de resentimiento en la voz, es que acaso, no la quería?, acaso ahora la querría dejar, aún que eso fuera imposible-

no pienses lo que no es- dijo seshomaru, cariñosamente intuyendo que algo estaba mal- solo es un pensamiento tonto- dijo besándole la frente-

seshomaru estaba raro, ella lo podía notar, pero, prefirió no decirle nada, esa noche tenían que estar sin peleas, discusiones, o conversaciones tontas, ahora lo que ella quería era; estar a su lado, aún que el no le hablara, y tener la sensación de estar protegida por sus brazos.

El único sitio del mundo, en donde se sentía realmente protegida.

Ya le preguntaría mañana lo que le pasaba, por ahora quería disfrutar de la calidez de sus brazos.

------------------------------------------------

poco a poco los ojos de kagome se empezaban a abrir, le había dado la sensación de haber estado protegida toda la noche, y había soñado, en tantas cosas "cursis" o "inútiles" como le llamaba seshomaru, pero, era muy bonitos para ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a que hora del día debíamos estar?

Se preguntó incorporándose un poco, frotándose un poco los ojos, notando que faltaba algo.

Miró el sitió donde debería estar seshomaru, mas, el no estaba, no estaba en la cama? Pero si ella siempre era la primera en despertar?!

¿Dónde había ido?

Se levanto de la cama sobresaltada, había sido un sueño?, la boda, sus palabras, el tacto de su piel durante horas… lo habría soñado!?

Instintivamente se miró el pecho, viendo ese símbolo, sonrió, como mínimo, no había sido un sueño, pero, entonces, donde se encontraba seshomaru?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con un portazo, y, corriendo, empezó a seguir el olor de seshomaru.

Corría por los pasillos, atropellando al que estuviera de por medio, iba a tal velocidad, que ni ella misma se daba cuenta de que "atropellaba" a todo dios (XD).

De repente, paró en seco, escuchando, con su agudo oído, unas voces conocidas para ella.

Decidió esconderse, cerca del lugar, ocultando su presencia, y incluso su olor, procurando, no hacer ruido, escucho lo que las voces decían.

no puedo permitir que ella vuelva a recordar- dijo la voz grave y desafiante de seshomaru-

te crees que soy tonto?- dijo con ironía la voz que parecía de sei-. Pero si la recuperara, puede que no pasara lo que tu tanto temes.

De un momento a otro sei se vio sorprendido por seshomaru, que con un rápido movimiento, lo había cogido por sus ropas, elevándolo unos centímetros.

Que mi medio hermano este aquí, es solo culpa vuestra, si hubierais tenido la boca callada….- dijo amenazante-

ahora eso que más da- dijo con frialdad sin moverse o intentar escapar- si tanto quieres " eso" consíguelo tu mismo, pero te recomiendo que no hagas que kagome se entere, o que te cojan una de tus rabietas, y hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después- dijo sei acabando con la paciencia de seshomaru-

Furioso, seshomaru lanzo a sei al suelo bruscamente, y se fue de esa habitación.

Mientras que kagome, rápidamente y antes de que él la viera, se escabulló por los pasillos.

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba delante de un gran árbol.

Que le pasaba a seshomaru, porque se comportaba tan raro? Y sei? Que siempre le decía las cosas, que era lo que sus guardaespaldas y su marido tenían entre manos?, De que ella no se tenia que enterar?.

No sabia que es lo que tenían en mente, pero parecía que tenia que ver con inuyasha y su grupo, es que acaso, ya los conocía? Es que acaso, cuando estaba "dormida" los había conocido?, no lo entendía, no lo sabia, pero tenia la sensación de que si se lo preguntaba a alguno del grupo de inuyasha se lo dirían.

Pero de algún modo, sabía que seshomaru no se tenía que enterar, con lo que acababa de ver, no llegarían a nada bueno.

-----------------------------------------------

Salió sigilosamente del castillo, de su territorio, asegurándose de que nadie la viera, siendo cautelosa.

Tenía muchas dudas, y ella sabía la persona que le podría contar todo, aún que ella, claro, ya no estaba viva.

Corría por los frondosos bosques, buscando, oliendo, el lugar donde quería ir, ya estaba cerca, lo podía sentir, esa presencia, por muchos años que hubieran pasado, siempre la sentiría.

Se acerco a una aldea, y paro en seco, cerrando levemente los ojos, concentrándose en si misma para poder sentir, de donde provenía exactamente ese poder.

Cuándo lo localizo, empezó a caminar lentamente, encontrándose, con que se dirigía hacia el goshiboku (se escribe así?)

Paró en frente del enorme árbol, observando, como en el lugar donde inuyasha estuvo inmovilizado, una figura transparente, un espíritu…. Tocaba suavemente esa zona.

La gran sacerdotisa que hace 50 años había muerto por amor, ahora, se encontraba, como tantas veces la había visto hacer, tocando el sitió donde ella, lo habría hecho dormir eternamente.

_hola, kagome, cuanto tiempo- _dijo el espíritu, girándose hacia kagome, dedicándole una agradable sonrisa, una de las pocas, que esa mujer daba cuando estaba viva, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella_-_

kikyo, me alegro de verte_- _dijo kagome también con un gran sonrisa_-_

_a que has venido, tenia entendido, que a estas horas ya tendrías que estar casada, y hasta con hijos, son 53 años, de mi muerte- _dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa-

haré como que no he escuchado eso- dijo ella- que sabes de inuyasha, y porque seshomaru no quiere que descubra mas- dijo ella algo mas seria, mientras se acercaba al árbol parándose delante del espíritu-

_vaya, las noticias vuelan- _dijo kikyo con ironía, sin sacar esa sonrisa de su cara-

eso parece, pero no entiendo porque seshomaru no me lo quiere decir-dijo preocupada-

_digamos, que te está protegiendo- _dijo kikyo ahora mirándola muy seria-

Protegiéndome de que?- pregunto con cara de duda_-_

_De ti misma._

De mi misma?- pregunto cada vez mas confundida-

_No quiere que recuerdes- _dijo kikyo_- si recuerdas, puede, que te olvides de quien eres- dijo kikyo-_

Que recuerde que?, no entiendo nada!- dijo enfadándose consigo misma, mientras veía como kikyo se desvanecía- oye espera, explícate!

_Todo a su tiempo_….- era lo único que pudo escuchar antes de que se desvaneciera-

Maldita sea, porque nadie me dice nada?- se dijo a si misma-

Furiosa soltó una serie de juramentos, mientras su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, haciéndole recordar como se conocieron (kagome y kikyo, claro)

continuará

------------------------

wooooo domo arigato!! muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!! siento que este capitulo sea tan corto, pero esque el que viene es algo mas largo asi que lo queria dividir, que que es el flashbak de como kikyo conoció a kagome, y espero que les guste!! porque tengo intención de hacer que vuelva a la vida! asi que porfa! dejenme mensajitos para saber si les gusta!!

onegai shimasu


	11. encantada kikyo

Furiosa soltó una serie de juramentos, mientras su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, haciéndole recordar como se conocieron (kagome y kikyo, claro)

**flashbak**

Se acordaba perfectamente, porque cinco días antes de cumplir años, la conoció.

Se encontraba por un pueblo, en el que la habían convocado para informarle sobre unas extrañas enfermedades.

Atacaban a los humanos, haciendo que su piel se pudriera, y quedaran como momias vivientes, al final morían.

Eso era un tema muy serio, así que decidió ir.

Además, eso podía ser debido a cualquier cosa, tanto como por alguna planta venenosa, como por algún tipo de gran poder.

Decidió investigar, por donde había notado una presencia, aún que la presencia parecía la de un niño humano, el gran poder que desprendía para una pequeña presencia como esa, era inmenso, decidió empezar por ahí.

Lo que no se esperó encontrarse, era a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6 años, recostada en el tronco de un árbol, con algunas heridas bastante grabes por todo el cuerpo.

No lo pensó ni dos veces, corrió hacia la niña, para comprobar si aún estaba viva, porque, con su olfato, podía predecir, que si no era atendida pronto, moriría.

Cuando estuvo su lado comprobó su pulso.

Por suerte aún seguía con vida, por lo que con mucha delicadeza la levanto del suelo, yendo lo más rápido que podía hacia una aldea.

Supo, que si no ocultaba su apariencia tendría problemas, asi que adopto forma humana (bueno la típica kagome, pero con un kimono).

Llegó a la aldea, y, por el olor, pudo predecir cual era su familia, aún que cada humano huele distinto, siempre huelen un poco a sus familiares ( al padre a la madre) por lo que le fue bastante fácil.

Llego a la puerta de la modesta cabaña, y, como haciendo que se había perdido, pidió ayuda.

hay alguien! Tengo una niña herida!- pregunto, sabiendo bien que estaban dentro-

Con solo decir eso, una mujer salió apresurada de la cabaña, miro en todas direcciones, hasta que los diviso, su rostro se puso pálido, y si no fuera por su marido (supuso) la mujer hubiera caído desmayada al suelo.

kikyo!- grito el hombre asustado, sujetando a su esposa por los hombros- que ha pasado! Que le a pasado a mi hija!- exigió el hombre, mirando acusadoramente a kagome- que le has hecho-dijo furioso-

yo no le he hecho nada, solo me la encontré herida, le he hecho los primeros auxilios pero no creo que sirvan de mucho, sé esta muriendo, y por eso la traje a esta aldea.-dijo kagome tal y como rajaba, sabía que ese hombre, intuía que no era humana-

No confió en ti. Como se que no has sido tu-dijo acercándose a kagome, mostrándole un artefacto que usaban los monjes (lo que en la montaña de las almas quito el poder espiritual a la espada de inuyasha(no se como se define eso ni tampoco se el nombre así que))-

Si hubiera sido yo, que ganaría llevándola con sus padres- dijo sin cambiar de forma, encontrándole la gracia al asunto, ese monje era bastante poderoso-

...- el hombre no dijo nada, pero seguía con la mirada desafiante, hasta, que pudo oír un quejido de dolor, de la pequeña niña- damela-exigió

kagome se acerco al hombre, y le cedió la niña en sus brazos, acto seguido, y rápidamente, el hombre la quiso purificar, mas no funciono, el rayo de energía que le lanzó a kagome, fue absorbido por su cuerpo (el de kagome) sin hacerle ningún rasguño.

Su mirada se volvió seria, mirando al monje

yo de usted, no utilizaría un kombo así a la ligera, le puede costar la vida-dijo kagome, adivinando a la perfección la técnica del monje, dejándolo impresionado- en vez de preocuparse por si he sido o no yo, se tendría que preocupar de su hija, puede morir.

Después de decir esas palabras, kagome desapareció en un remolino de viento.

-mmm…. Interesante, o sea que esa tal kikyo era la hija del gran higa? Vaya… llegaría muy lejos.- pensó fríamente kagome, cuando estuvo ya fuera de la aldea-

Sabía que esa niña acabaría siendo una gran sacerdotisa, dueña de proteger una gran joya, podía predecir el futuro, y sabía, como… moriría.

Aún que su muerte, cambiando algunos hilos se podría cambiar.

Por alguna razón se sintió observada, bueno se sintió no, estaba siendo observada, podía olerlo en el aire y notarlo, un ser normal y corriente no lo habría notado, por mucho que fuera el mas grande de los youkays.

Porque quien la estaba observando había camuflado su olor y su aura, de una manera increíble, hasta a ella le costo saber si estaba en lo cierto.

Pero, siendo la princesa de criaturas fantásticas, con poderes misteriosos, y además siendo entrenada pos sus dos guarda espaldas, un descendiente directo de suzaku, el dios del sur, y el otro, un vampiro, el más temido desde hacía siglos. no tenia ningún problema.

Podía notar en el aire la velocidad a la que este iba, y sabia con exactitud cuando había alguien, porque el sonido del aire era distinto al chocar con el cuerpo.

Y en el caso de que no hubiera aire, tenia otra técnica desenvolupada, aún que eso, solo lo utilizaba en combates, se gastaba demasiada energía.

Pero ahora eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que estaba siendo observada, y se estaba inquietando, porque la presencia de ese ser, era inmensa, seguramente debería ser un taiyoukay, si no, no se explicaba la cantidad de energía que sentía, ahora que estaba mas concentrada.

Miró hacía todos los lados, intentando localizar de donde venia esa energía, pero, el cabrón era astuto, por alguna razón, su olor y su energía estaban distribuidas por todos los lados en la misma cantidad, estaba rodeada de ese olor, podía notar que estaba cerca, pero no sabía el lugar exacto, así, que viendo que este no la atacaba ni tampoco se mostraba, decidió avanzar como si no hubiera notado su presencia.

Camino unos cuantos metros, aún con su apariencia humana, camuflando su olor, haciendo que pareciera enteramente humana, si ese ser la pensaba atacar, pensando que seria una vulgar humana se llevaría una sorpresa.

Pero, sorprendentemente, no la siguió, ni tampoco se sintió observada cuando camino unos 100 metros de donde había notado esa presencia.

Se habría equivocado? Y no había estado siendo observada?

Descarto esa idea loca, y se encamino, aún con apariencia humana, hacia su castillo, una técnica para mejorar su energía era no utilizándola, convirtiéndose en humana, y entrenándose como tal, cuando mas fuerte se hiciera sin poderes, mas ventajas tendría en las luchas.

Teniendo ese pensamiento en mente, se dispuso a correr, al máximo que el cuerpo humano le permitía.

--------------------------

ya habían pasado 2 años desde ese encuentro con la pequeña kikyo, y desde entonces, siempre que pasaba por alrededores de esa aldea, siempre se sentía observada, bueno, siempre que se camuflaba como humana.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a esa niña, y por alguna razón sentía que su vida estaba muy atada a ella, ya que esa pequeña niña, conocería dentro de unos años a su "hijo".

Bueno, suyo no era, era el hijo de inutaisho- sama, antes de morir, le había encargado que lo cuidara, y eso es lo que había echo.

Y pensar que teniendo un hermano este no quiera saber nada de el, pero que se creía, dejar abandonados así a los de su familia!!, y pensar que ella era la prometida de ese youkay, no se podrían llevar nunca bien, es mas, no quería conocerlo!.

No sabía nada de el, solo que era un taiyoukay muy frío, y poderoso, que en ataño estaba muy unido a su padre, pero que cuando este se unió a izayoi-sama, este le despreció, renegando a cuidar a un "sucio medio demonio".

Eso la ponía histérica.

Por mucho que fuera un medio demonio, su obligación como hermano mayor era de cuidarlo.

Pero eso podía pasar, lo que no podía soportar de ninguna de las maneras era el echo de que lo hubiera querido matar en repetidas veces, claro que ella se mantenía al margen protegiendo a inuyasha su "hijo", por eso no lo había podido ver nunca.

Y con unos cuantos trucos lo podía confundir, pero eso no bastaba, el tío era persistente.

Parecía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que no viera la sangre de inuyasha correr por sus garras.

Sin darse cuenta, seguramente por costumbre, se había transformado en humana.

Pensando en ese odioso youkay se había transformado en lo que mas odiaba, ja! Si supiera que se podía transformar en humana, no se imaginaba la cara de disgusto que pondría.

Insultándolo mentalmente, diciéndole de todo, no se dio cuenta, y tropezó con alguien, pero antes de que la persona con quien había chocado cayera al suelo, con un rápido movimiento la cogió del brazo levantándola bruscamente.

a, perdón- dijo despistadamente, mirando hacía lo que había cogido- kikyo?- dijo sorprendida, mientras miraba a la niña que había cogido del brazo-

como sabe mi nombre?- pregunto la pequeña niña de ocho años-

bueno….- dijo pensativa, mientras dejaba a la niña al suelo, ya que, la niña estaba de puntillas- digamos que te vi una vez hace dos años- dijo mientras sonería-

dos años?- pregunto la niña intentando hacer memoria-

kagome observo la cara de la niña, mientras daba un paso atrás, para no agobiarla, vio como kikyo parecía recordar algo, y después, levantaba acusadoramente el rostro mirándola furiosa

así que fuiste tu la que casi me mata!?- pregunto furiosa, pero con el miedo en el cuerpo-

quien te ha dicho eso?- pregunto kagome, sabiendo bien que había sido su propio padre-

eso no importa, porque me quisiste matar!- pregunto mientras empezaba a temblar, alejándose unos pasos de ella-

yo no fui, además, porque te tendría que matar, no lo entiendo?- dijo kagome, diciendo la verdad, ella no comía carne humana, entonces porque la tendría que matarla?-

n-no lo se….-dijo atemorizada-

mira, escúchame, yo no fui, no como carne humana, ni tampoco quiero tus poderes, ni mucho menos me gustaría jugar contigo, yo, de ti no quiero nada.- dijo kagome, empezando a hartarse de que la culpara- te encontré herida, te hice las primeras curas, y te lleve al pueblo.- dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no gritarle-

e-entonces porque me ayudaste?- pregunto-

porque quise- dijo con una sonrisa- no tendría sentido que siendo la gobernante del este, matara a mi propio "pueblo" verdad?

Eres la princesa kagome-sama?- pregunto la niña algo mas calmada-

Si- dijo kagome relajándose por fin- pero es un secreto- dijo guiñándole un ojo-

A partir de ese día, cuando coincidían por el pueblo empezaban a hablar, cada vez que se encontraban, kikyo confiaba mas en ella, y kagome, sentía, que tenía una hermana pequeña.

oye… kikyo-chan – dijo kagome con una sonrisa, recostada en el goshiboku-

si?- pregunto kikyo con una gran sonrisa-

ya te han calificado como sacerdotisa?

Que quieres decir?

Tu, como te dije una vez, tienes poderes de sacerdotisa, si no voy mal encaminada, eres la reencarnación de midoriko

Quien era midoriko?- pregunto inocentemente kikyo-

Bueno… era una chica muy poderosa que defendía su pequeño pueblo de los demonios, purificándolos.

Y yo tengo ese poder?

Si, y creo que con el debido entrenamiento serias una gran sacerdotisa-dijo sonriendo- lo que me extraña es que tus padres no lo hayan anunciado ya, con el poder que tienes, serias un gran apoyo para tu pueblo.

………- en ese momento kikyo no hablo, y bajo la mirada-

que pasa?

papa dice que si me convierto en sacerdotisa, estaré en peligro constantemente- dijo preocupada-

eso es cierto- dijo kagome, arrancando una mirada de miedo de kikyo- pero, por otra parte, aún que tu no te convirtieras en una sacerdotisa, los demonios te buscarían para robarte tu poder, el poder que escondes es una gran amenaza, así que tu decides, quieres ser el depredador o la presa?.

-……………

- prénsalo kikyo, quieres que cuando te ataquen no seas capaz de hacer nada, o, que en cambio puedas defenderte sin perder la vida, que es lo que prefieres kikyo, porque, no podrás depender toda la vida de mi, yo no te podré proteger siempre.- dijo kagome haciendo una pausa, y mirando el rostro de la niña que parecía algo asustada, pero también confundida- no, no es que no quiera protegerte, simplemente, tengo obligaciones, como…… casarme.- dijo kagome-

-casarte?

- si, desde pequeña estoy prometida con el youkai del norte, ves, yo también tengo que hacer cosas por obligación- dijo kagome- por lo que oído, mi futuro marido, no es precisamente un "santurrón" pero me aguanto, es mi destino, como el tuyo es ser sacerdotisa.

pero… kagome, yo no tengo valor, no soy fuerte, soy débil- dijo kikyo como excusándote-

entonces eres débil- dijo kagome captando la atención de kikyo- los que antes de probar algo dicen que no lo conseguirán, serán débiles siempre- dijo kagome- lo que tienes que decirte a ti misma, es ; yo puedo hacerlo, yo soy fuerte!

Pero, como puedo decir esto, si no me lo creo ni yo misma?

Tienes que empezar a entrenar, si quieres yo te ayudaré

De verdad?- pregunto kikyo levantándose del suelo- me haré fuerte!?

Claro, pero solo si tienes sentimientos positivos.

Sentimientos positivos?

Sip, por ejemplo, si tu practicas pero no te esfuerzas, serás débil siempre, porque no darás lo mejor de ti, pero en cambió si entrenas constantemente y piensas "lo haré bien" las cosas Irán mucho mejor- dijo con el dedo índice levantado y cerrando los ojos, como si fuera lo mas obvio- no crees?- dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole-

Si.

Entonces, que, aceptas?- preguntó sonriendo-

Hai, sensei- dijo kikyo sonriendo-

Kagome se levanto, mirando hacía a bajo, ya que kikyo era mas bajita que ella, sonrió.

esto es un secreto, tus padres no tienen que saber nada de nada, vale?

Oish (nota: es una forma de decir que si, al maestro)-dijo sonriendo.-

Muy bien, mañana empezaremos.

Después de decir esas palabras, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Kikyo se sorprendió, normalmente lo que hacía, era caminar, tranquilamente, hacia el este, donde estaba su castillo. Pero esta vez no, además, aún no la había visto con la apariencia youkai, como seria?

Intentando imaginársela, se sumergió en el bosque, en busca de su casa

La princesa de los kikarai, según decían, la youkai más bella y poderosa, estaba impaciente por verla luchar.

-------------------------------

kikyo ya se encontraba esperando a kagome, en el mismo lugar donde se despidieron ayer, no les dijo nada a sus padres, no quería preocuparlos, aún, que sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían, los dos tenían poderes, su padre era un monje extranjero que vino de tierras lejanas, y se enamoro, de la sacerdotisa que actualmente protegía el pueblo, su madre.

Ser hija de dos fuerzas puras hacia que kikyo fuera sumamente poderosa.

Kikyo sabía que sus padres la estaban protegiendo, pero, como había dicho kagome, no podía estar dependiendo de ellos y de kagome siempre, tenia que aprender a ser útil.

- en que piensas?- pregunto una voz muy conocida por ella-

- kagome!- dijo sorprendida, dando un pequeño salto- me has asustado!

- bueno, eso lo tendremos que arreglar, la primera norma es que el enemigo nunca te coja desprevenida-

-y eso como lo hago si no puedo prever por donde me atacara?- pregunto como si fuera lo mas obvio-

-kikyo…- dijo en tono meloso-

- si?

- ¡eso es lo que te iba a explicar pedazo de burra!- grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que la niña se tuviera que tapar los oídos-

- porque me gritas..?- pregunto kikyo aún con las manos en sus orejas-

- porque me has interrumpido, bueno ahora tenemos que irnos a otro sitió, ya lo he preparado todo, y un amigo mío nos ayudará-

- no será un youkai?- pregunto asustada kikyo, kagome ya le había dicho y repetido, que la mayoría de los youkais odiaban a los humanos, y se los querían comer, tenia miedo-

- tranquila no te preocupes, no es el vampiro- le dijo sonriente, mas kikyo aún se asusto mas, un vampiro?! Madre mía, pero con quien se relacionaba!-

- no te asustes, no te hará nada, pero sin su ayuda, no podrás entrenar, hoy lo que te enseñaré, será a localizar las presencias, aún que eso seria las segunda fase del entrenamiento, quiero comprobar algo.

--------------------

El entrenamiento empezó, a kikyo le parecía muy fácil ya que no la estaban atacando, solo tenia que sentir la presencia del acompañante de kagome, que en esos momentos se había escondido.

Kagome le había dicho que solo se tenía que concentrar y aislar su mente.

Pero, ahora que ya llevaba un rato, no le parecía tan sencillo como ella creía.

Era complicado¡como iba a concentrarse con todos esos ruidos!

Fue imposible, no se podía concentrar, y no localizo la energía espiritual del youkai, estaba decepcionada, no tenia ganas de mirar a kagome a la cara.

tranquila no pasa nada, lo has hecho muy bien kikyo, mañana ven aquí a la misma hora, entendido?

Si…- dijo desanimada-

No te pongas así, lo has hecho muy bien!

-----------------------------------

Las semanas pasaron, así como los meses y los años, haciendo que kikio ahora tuviera 13 años, y fuera una pequeña muchachita hermosa, con grandes poderes, capaces de controlarlos a su placer.

Todo en su vida era alegría, por ahora no se había enfrentado a ningún monstruo, solo entrenaba con shota y kagome.

Y en la aldea no tenia que hacer nada, ya que sus padres se encargaban de los monstuos.

Pero, todo eso cambió, ahora tenia una hermana pequeña de 2 años, y sus padres ya no eran igual que antes.

Y, un dia paso.

Una manada de monstruos vinieron en vusca de carne fresca, eran el clan de los leopardos, que, en busca de nuevo territorio, querían invadir el este.

Paso rápido y fugaz.

Kikyo en esos momentos se encontraba recogiendo flores silvestres, había descubierto, que a su hermana kaede le encantaban, y cuando le ponía un pequeño ramo en la cuna, el pequeño bebe pataleaba de felicidad.

No estaba armada, el entrenamiento había acabado, y no tenía porque preocuparse, ya que sus padres montaban guardia.

Así que decidió alejarse de la aldea, porque, según había oído, había algo lejos de la aldea, unas extrañas flores blancas, que solo florecían por la noche, concretamente las noches de luna nueva.

Le pareció que seria un magnifico regalo para su hermanita, así que fue en su busca.

Pero, por el camino, iba tan contenta y desconcentrada, que no se dio cuenta, de la enorme presencia que se acercaba a la aldea.

Y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Empezó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le daban, parándose de golpe al llegar a la aldea; estaba siendo destruida por los leopardos, y había mucha gente muerta.

Vio con horror como sus padres intentaban ahuyentarlos, y la verdad, lo conseguían, pero la manada era tan inmensa que no llegaban daban abasto.

Decidió entonces, por primera vez, participar en la batalla.

Corrió dentro de la aldea, siendo seguida por unos leopardos.

Le estaban prácticamente pisando los talones, se sentía nerviosa y asustada, y además, sentina que en cualquier momento tropezaría con alguna piedra y estaría perdida.

En medio de su miedo, escucho una voz…

"_**tranquila, tu tienes poder, puedes vencerles, recuerda quien eres, y que serás en un futuro, kikyo"**_

Era kagome, estaba segura, como podía saber que estaba en peligro, y si se encontraba en peligro porque no la venia a ayudar?

"_kikyo, no podrás depender toda la vida de mi, yo no te podré proteger siempre."_

Otra vez, la voz de kagome volvía a su mente.

Es verdad, no podía estar dependiendo de ella siempre, si lo hacía, que futuro le esperaría, por mucho que hubiera entrenado, si no se enfrentaba al enemigo, de que le servia?

Mientras corría se encontró por el camino un gran palo, paro en seco y lo cogió, girándose y apuntando con el hacia los leopardos

jaja, mira la humana, kei, nos quiera atacar con un palo- dijo uno de los leopardos a otro-

bueno, v-veremos sisisi es solo un palo- dijo kikyo con la voz quebrada-

los dos leopardos rieron al mismo tiempo, lanzándose hacia kikyo, que, esta, cerro primero los ojos, concentrándose en el palo, y acto seguido se lo lanzo a los leopardos, que estos, al ver un simple palo, lo golpearon con la mano para apartarlo.

Grave error, porque del palo, salieron unas descargas purificadoras sumamente fuertes, haciendo que los dos demonios, perdieran el conocimiento, o, que quizás, murieran.

Impresionada por lo que había echo, kikyo se quedo tiesa.

"pero que haces, corre, o es que quieres que te maten!"

Se grito a si misma para despertar, reaccionando a lo que había echo, y corriendo hacia su familia.

Mientras corría, en su mente solo aparecía una palabra, o un consuelo "kagome" es lo que repetía cada vez más veces al ver el desastre en la aldea.

Llego delante de su casa, y la escena la aterro, y le congelo la sangre, su madre, yacía en el suelo, con kaede en brazos, estaba sangrando, seguramente agonizando, pero el bebé que llevaba en los brazos estaba sano, sin ninguna herida, pero eso si, llorando a todo pulmón.

Y su padre, estaba delante de su madre, protegiendo a su hija y a su esposa, aún que de esos dependiera su vida, que por cierto, pendía de un hilo al igual que la de la sacerdotisa.

Sus oponentes eran 5 estaban en desventaja, y con su "arma" (el artefacto raro) el monje, desprendía descargas purificadoras para ahuyentarlos.

No le quedaba mucha vida, ni tampoco mucha resistencia, su ropas estaban rotas, y tenia muchas heridas, parecía imposible que se pudiera mantener en pie.

Tenia que ayudarlos, pero no sabia como, ella solo era una niña de 13 años con poderes que ahora empezaba a dominar, no sabia como ayudarles, y si metía la pata?

Se preguntaba la niña mirando a algún sitio en busca de alguna arma.

Y la encontró, cerca de sus pies estaba el arco de su madre.

Lo tomo sin vacilar, y apunto hacia el enemigo, casualmente también habían unas cuantas flechas.

Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, y si fallaba, y si no funcionaba?

Su cabeza estaba echa un lío no sabía que hacer.

"tranquila, yo estoy contigo"

Oyó como una voz le decía en la cabeza, era kagome, estaba segura que era ella.

No lo pensó dos veces, lanzo la maldita flecha que purifico a los 5 leopardos, haciendo que la mirada de su padre se posara en ella.

Las piernas le temblaban, había gastado mucha energía, y poco a poco su vista se le nublaba y cayo desmayada.

---------------------------------

kikyo despertó de golpe, se acordaba de algo, pero muy levemente, miro a todas partes, era extraño, se encontraba en una cabaña, cuando ella recordaba haberse desmayado fuera.

Estaba asustada, donde se encontraba?, y si la habían raptado? Por favor que eso no hubiera pasado.

Oyó voces fura, por lo que parecía era la voz de una mujer, hablando con un hombre.

De golpe, la "puerta" de la cabaña se abrió y entro una youkay, la mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, sus cabellos eran largos, hasta las rodillas, recogidos en una cola alta, sus ojos eran dorado, pero un dorado oscuro, apagado, sin embargo, mostraban simpatía, su cuerpo era esbelto, y bestia ropas charrísimas hechas de seda, una tela que no se veía todos los días

Se asusto, aún que parecía amable, no podía descartar que era una youkay poderosísima, lo podía notar en el aire.

quien eres- dijo con miedo, mientras veía como la youkay se le acercaba- que quieres de mi- volvió e decir no recibiendo una respuesta-

Asustada, salto del futón improvisado en el que estaba y se aparto de ella, la youkay, solo sonrió con dulzura, y se acerco a kikyo, que se encontraba acorralada en una esquina

tranquila, kikyo, soy kagome

que?- dijo de lo mas sorprendida, se había imaginado a kagome de muchas formas, pero jamás como la estaba viendo ahora-

oye, no me pongas esa cara- dijo kagome frunciendo el ceño, iluminándose brevemente, dando paso a su forma humana- ves

pero, que hago aquí, y papa? Mama y kaede?- pregunto asustada por lo que les hubiera pasado-

El rostro de kagome se ensombreció, y su voz salio grabe.

Lo siento, de verdad, pero no he podido hacer nada por tu madre, kikyo, tu… madre, esta muerta- dijo kagome asustando a kikyo- y tu con tu padre, no podemos hacer nada por el, le queda poco, kikyo, el quiere verte.

Que…..?- dijo al borde del llanto- y kaede, como esta kaede!- pregunto desesperada-

Por ella no te preocupes, esta bien, una de mis sirvientes la esta cuidando. Pero ella no es lo importante ahora.

Donde esta papá?- pregunto kikyo con lagrimas en los ojos-

Sígueme.

Kagome la guió hacia otra cabaña, donde kikyo entro, y permaneció dentro de ella hasta entrada la noche.

Kagome sabia con exactitud por el olor cuando murió el humano, pero, predijo que cuando kikyo no salio, que estaría desolada, al fin y al cabo, se había quedado prácticamente sola en una aldea que casi no conocía a nadie, era cierto que había nacido en ella, pero su casa estaba apartada de aldea, junto al templo.

Y la gente solo la conocía de vista.

Supo entonces, que cuando saliera de la cabaña, no seria la misma, y no se equivoco. Porque la mirada fría que mostró cuando salio, le sorprendió hasta a ella misma (a kagome)

Después de eso, pasaron 5 años mas, kikyo, cada vez era mas fuerte, protegía a la aldea como ningún otro monje o sacerdotisa antes hubiera echo. Era aplicada en todo lo que hacia, y nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacia, pero, aún así, continuaba siendo esa sacerdotisa tierna que kagome conoció cuando era pequeña.

Ahora ella tenia 18 años, una edad, en donde en esa época, los humanos empezaban a emparejarse y a tener niños.

Para una sacerdotisa, tener una relación, era algo complicado, solo podían tener un hombre en la vida, y además, generalmente perdían los poderes después de que tuvieran hijos.

Era una especie de maldición, cuando tenías una hija, tus poderes se le traspasaban a la niña, haciendo así una cadena cada vez más poderosa.

La primavera, era la época donde había más parejas.

Kikyo, aún que estaba acompañada por el pueblo, por su pequeña hermana, y por kagome. Se sentía sola. Era una extraña sensación

Y como si fuera un milagro, después de dos primaveras mas, cuando ella ya tenia 20 años, lo conoció a el.

A inuyasha.

**Fin del flashbak**

****

****

****

**--------------------**

**gomen na por la tardanza! esque no tenia inspiración para hacer este capitulo, bueno digamis que tampoco he tenido tiempo ya que me estoy preparando para el examen de la autuescuela, el practico,, un coñazo por cierto, jaja **

**bueno espero que les guste el cap, ya se que hay mucha kikyo de por medio, pero me parició inportante poner este capitulo ya que mas adelante habran problemas **


	12. revive

Era un recuerdo inocente, pero, sin embargo muy importante para kagome, ella sabia lo que debía de pasar, por eso, no detuvo ni la muerte de kikyo ni la de inuyasha, porque sabía, que por mucho que los quisiera, no podría hacer nada con el destino.

Fue una ironía, pero, los dos años que duro la relación de inuyasha y kikyo, se sintió algo sola, ya que kikyo ya no la iba a ver tan a menudo, y a inuyasha, al ser ya mayor, no lo tenia que proteger, era frustrante, pero ahora era ella quien se sentía sola.

Tenerse que casar por obligación no era lo que en ese preciso momento ella pensó, y pensar que su prometido, era la persona que ahora mas amaba, y además, era ahora su "marido"

Se sentía sumamente feliz, todos esos años de soledad, habían finalizado, al encontrarse con el,

Su encuentro fue algo peculiar, pero aún así, se podría decir que "romántico".

Se apoyo en el gran árbol. El goshiboku, desde que tenia memoria que conocía este árbol, además, le encantaba su presencia, la tranquilizaba.

Este tipo de árboles, solo se encontraban 4 en todo el mundo, uno en cada punto cardinal, y este, era el del este, el del territorio de kagome.

Cada árbol, era mágico, y, protegía ese territorio, al igual que los youkais encargados de esa tarea.

Según sabia, estos árboles nacían justo cuando el primogénito de los taiyoukais nacía, y, cuando este moría, el árbol también moría.

Por eso también se los conocía como "árboles del tiempo" porque nacían y morían el mismo día que el taiyoukai gobernante.

En el caso del goshiboku, representaba la vida de kagome, por lo que ella se sentía atada al árbol.

Cerro los ojos y pensó, pensó en lo que le pasaba a seshomaru, por lo que ella sabia, el no quería que recordara algo, pero que?

¿Qué era lo que no tenía que recordar?

Y, tan grave era que ella no recordara, hasta el punto de amenazar a sei?

Miro el majestuoso árbol, como si el tuviera todas las respuestas.

Sonrió, sabiendo que el "joven" árbol, no se las daría, así que dándole una mirada cómplice desapareció en un remolino de aire.

---------------------------------

entro en palacio, y, lo primero que vio, fueron unos brazos desesperados que la abrazaban, debido al impulso casi se cae, suerte que reacciono a tiempo, poniendo su pierna izquierda como apoyo, evitando así que perdiera el equilibrio.

Lebanto la mirada, no había nadie en el pasillo, ya que en esas horas, era cuando la "servidumbre" tenia los descansos.

Así que después de asegurarse que no hubiera mirones, decidió mirar el cuerpo que la abrazaba

Era musculoso y calido, imposible que fuera una chica, eso estaba claro.

Sei, no era, ya que el que la abrazaba lo tenia plateado, por lo tanto tampoco podía ser shota.

Los únicos que quedaban eran seshomaru y inuyasha, y dudando de que inuyasha se le tirara a los brazos, el único que quedaba era seshomaru.

-seshomaru?- dijo extrañada, el no era así, era la primera vez que la sorprendía así, casi nunca se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, entonces, porque ahora?-que te pasa?- pregunto confundida.

no vuelvas ha hacer esto, te lo prohíbo- dijo autoritariamente-

me prohíbes el que?- pregunto confundida-

………- no dijo nada solo la abrazo mas fuerte, dándole a entender lo preocupado que había estado-

….. entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer.- dijo correspondiéndole al abrazo- aprendes rápido- dijo kagome misteriosamente con una sonrisa en sus labios-

desgraciadamente no tengo a nadie que me quiera enseñar- dio seshomaru separándose de kagome y, compartiendo con ella una sonrisa-

me lo has preguntado?- pregunto kagome sonando a ofendida-

puedo arreglármelas solo-dijo mientras se giraba, dándole la espalda a ella-

entonces, no te quejes- dijo kagome sonriendo, mientras, que, comprobando de que no hubieran mirones, lo abrazo por la espalda, y, con su mano derecha, bajo un poco sus ropajes, dejándole el hombro desnudo, y ahí lo beso-

seshomaru se mantuvo inflexible, si no lo conociera, habría jurado que no le había gustado, pero conociéndole como lo conocía, sabia perfectamente que le encanto, y todo, por el siempre echo, de que le había visto apretar sus manos en puño, cualquiera hubiera pensado, que era por enojo, o por molestia, pero, en el, esas cosas iban al bebes, cuando apretaba los puños, sentía rabia, si, pero por controlarse.

sabes, e tenido una idea- dijo kagome sonriente-

a si? Cual- pregunto seshomaru, interesado-

he pensado en inuyasha- dijo kagome, haciendo que seshomaru temblara levemente de rabia, eso ella lo noto, frunció en ceño, pero continuo- esta bastante solo, aún que e visto que tiene compañía, le falta, la compañía intima, ya me entiendes- dijo kagome, viendo como seshomaru se ponía tenso y se deshacía de su abrazo-

que sugieres- dijo con voz fría-

Eso ya era el colmo! Primero la se comportaba con ella como si fuera su gran tesoro, y ahora como si fuera su gran enemigo?, ese tono de voz hacia años que con ella no lo empleaba, porque ahora?. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que su vida seria diferente.

pero que te pasa!- dijo enfadada- yo solo te intentaba decir que quería resucitar a kikyo, la mujer de inuyasha, para que el no se sintiera solo-

seshomaru al oír eso, sus hombros se relajaron considerablemente, se había puesto demasiado tenso, pero, es que no lo podía evitar, solo de pensar que si recordaba los recuerdos que tuvo con inuyasha, también recordaría su "amor" por el, lo ponían celoso, si! Estaba reconociendo que estaba celoso de su hermano, y, maldita sea, no quería que kagome se fuera de su lado.

Miró a kagome, y se arrepintió en el acto de haberlo echo, su mirada, era triste, hacia muchos años que no la veía así.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y la volvió a abrazar, esta vez un poco mas fuerte que la anterior.

lo siento- dijo casi imperceptible-

kagome habrió los ojos de par a par ¿seshomaru pidiendo perdón? Eso era nuevo, muy nuevo, no sabia que diantres le pasaba a seshomaru, pero no era vueno, lo supo desde el momento en que invito a su "hijo" a su voda.

Seshomaru estaba muy serio, bueno, siempre era así, pero estaba distinto, estaba tenso, parecía como si no quisiera que inuyasha se quedara mas tiempo en el castillo.

Sentía algo extraño, sus poderes se lo decían, había prometido que no los utilizaría con el, que no adivinaría el futuro de ellos dos, pero, dado el caso, no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

Correspondió al abrazo, mientras sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban, estando en una especie de trance,

Se sumergió en un extraño mundo, lleno de oscuridad, busco, entre la oscuridad del sitió donde se encontraba, un punto de luz.

En cuando lo encontró, solo pudo escuchar y ver unas pocas imagines.

_alto!- esa era su voz, pudo ver que ella se encontraba cerca de una pelea-_

_la culpa es tuya!- gritaba la voz de seshomaru, mientras que se podían escuchar sonidos de espadas-_

_No le gritaba a ella sino con quien estaba luchando._

_no tiene sentido, parad!- dijo ella, por lo que parecía conocía al contrincante de seshomaru-no significa nada que haya recordado!_

Su visión fue detenida de golpe, debido a que seshomaru se estaba reincorporándose.

Que había sido eso? Era breve, pero sabia que algo no tenia que descubrir, para que inuyasha y seshomaru pelearan

--------------------------------

Después de ese pequeño encuentro, kagome, decidió hacer realidad la idea que en un principio le pareció entupida; resucitar a kikyo.

Salio del castillo a hurtadillas, sabía que si seshomaru se enterara, que, posiblemente lo aria debido a sus nuevos poderes. La detendría, y solo podría lograrlo una vez, si lo intentaba y le salía mal, kikyo no renacería nunca.

Además, el espíritu tendría que desear volver, sino, seria del todo imposible.

Kikyo era terca, y, seguramente se negaría, tenia entendido que ya había sido resucitada una vez, y no le fue muy bien, así que era lógico que no quisiera volver a la vida.

Demo, aún así, estaba dispuesta a convencerla a toda costa

Pensando en la manera perfecta para convencerla, llego a su tumba, justo debajo del goshiboku, vio como el espíritu de kikyo se hacía visible para ella, se giró y la miro interrogante.

kagome?- pregunto extrañada- que haces aquí? Que no tendrías que estar en tu castillo "encerrada" durante un mes?- pregunto-

si, pero esto es mas importante

mas importante?

Si, he venido a devolverte la vida-

¿Qué?!

Bu-bueno, es que como veo que inuyasha esta muy triste, pensé en devolverle la felicidad, además, no se porque pero seshomaru esta celoso de inuyasha.

Eso no viene al caso ¬¬

Lo se. Y bueno, que dices?

Te crees que es tan fácil?- pregunto seriamente-

No, no es fácil, lo se bien, además, perderás temporalmente los poderes. Pero eso no significa que no puedas volver a darte una oportunidad.

Entonces, no entiendo nada.

Kikyo, shota estuvo muy triste cuando te fuiste, como mínimo, déjame intentarlo, así, si las cosas salen bien, podremos volver a entrenar.

Shota?, me ha echado de menos?- pregunto-

Mucho, hasta diría que le tiene celos a inuyasha.

Celos?

OH, si, muchos celos, no sabes lo deprimido que estaba, en cuando se entero de que inuyasha llego a tu vida, se sentía, Mm. como decirlo, frío, sin calidez, cuando el te estaba enseñando, recordaba en ti, a su hermana menor, que, al igual que tu, murió.

¿yo como una hermana?, entonces no entiendo los celos.

Tiene celos, porque sabe, que inuyasha puede estar a tu lado, que te puede tocar, y que por encima de todo, te puede proteger, un trabajo, que para el, llego a su fin. Enriéndelo, kikyo. El solo quiere estar a tu lado, nada más.

……….. pero yo….

De peros nada, dime si o no!, rápido, seshomaru no tardara en venir.

Seshomaru? El hermano de inuyasha?

Si, y mi marido, ahora si o no.

Marido?

No te impresiones tanto y contesta, el ritual para recrear tu cuerpo es muy largo.

Esta bien…- dijo insegura-

Lo aré bien, tranquila.

Mn.

Quieres parar de estar tan insegura, cuando me he equivocado.

Pues por ejemplo, en tu marido- dijo mirándola acusadoramente-

Cállate- dijo sonrojada-

Esta bien, que tengo que hacer, u?

Tienes que intentar poseer tus cenizas

Hecho- dijo desapareciendo y introduciéndose en su tumba-

Kagome se sentó en el suelo, y saco de su kimono dos extrañas piedras, una completamente blanca, y la otra completamente negra, las puso una a cada lado de la tumba, mientras pronunciaba un extraño conjuro, juntando sus dos dedos meñiques a la vez que giraba la muñeca, quedando los dedos abajo.

Mientras se concentraba, repetía una y otra vez el mismo conjuro.

Poco a poco, el suelo de la tumba se empezó a agrietar, saliendo de el las cenizas de kikyo.

Mientras que poco a poco, un especie de polvos las rodeaban, mezclándose, y creando la figura de una mujer humana, poco a poco se hacían las manos, los pies, los pechos, el pelo, la cara, muy lentamente y minuciosamente, el cuerpo fue despojado de las impurezas que aún quedaban en el.

Depositándolo, muy suavemente, el cuerpo desnudo de kikyo en el suelo.

Ya estaba echo, lo había echo bien, no se había equivocado al recomponer el cuerpo de kikyo, lo había echo bien! Eso la alegraba, pero, sin embargo, se sentía muy cansada.

Aún así. Se esforzó para levantarse y coger el cuerpo de kikyo en sus brazos, acomodando el pelo de tal manera, que le tapara las parte mas nobles, y se dispuso a elevarse.

Pero, le cogio un leve mareo.

Se hubiera desplomado en el suelo si seshomaru no lo hubiera impedido.

Para suerte de kikyo, kagome aún la tenia cogida a pesar se su mareo

mira que eres tonta- dijo seshomaru sonriendo-

Cogió en brazos a kagome, mientras se aseguraba de mala gana de que kikyo no se cayera, y desapareció en una esfera de luz.

Seshomaru estaba raro, estaba pensativo, y mas sensible que de costumbre.

¡Estaba haciendo estupideces!

Se preocupaba por tan poca cosas… si era casi imposible de, que teniéndolo a el, kagome recordara a inuyasha, es que le parecía estúpido.

Además, por algún motivo. Sentía que los poderes que había recibido en la ceremonia, lo estaban cambiando.

Anoche, tuvo un sueño tan extraño que lo asustó, soñó con que kagome recuperaba la memoria.

Si solo fuera un sueño no le tomaría mucha importancia, pero sabiendo que sangre de kagome corría por sus venas, lo más probable era que fuera un sueño premonitorio.

Miró a kagome acomodada en sus brazos, sujetando fuertemente a kikyo, que poco a poco empezaba a despertarse.

OH, dios, como la deseaba, como la amaba, estaba seguro que no encontraría otra youkai tan fantástica como ella.

Se preocupaba tanto por humanos como por seres sobrenaturales.

Eso le jodia, vale, la amaba con locura, pero se sentía celoso cuando ayudaba a los demás, se pasaba demasiado tiempo con esos estúpidos humanos!

Vio como la humana habría los ojos lentamente, y miraba a su alrededor, al fijarse de que estaba siendo sujetada, desnuda, y además rodeada de una extraña esfera con energía demoníaca se asustó.

Se removió inquieta en los brazos de kagome, y al ver que esta no la soltaba, miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada de superioridad de seshomaru.

no me mires humana, y sigue durmiendo, pronto llegaremos.- dijo fríamente, mientras veía como kikyo obedecía-


	13. muerte

Se removió inquieta en los brazos de kagome, y al ver que esta no la soltaba, miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada de superioridad de seshomaru.

no me mires humana, y sigue durmiendo, pronto llegaremos.- dijo fríamente, mientras veía como kikyo obedecía-

Llegaron en poco tiempo.

Seshomaru para poder entrar en el mundo de kagome, la tenia que despertar, por lo que, con mucho cuidado, dejo a kagome en el suelo, separo, a la estorbosa humana de sus brazos, sin que se diera cuenta, y atrajo a kagome a sus brazos.

Meciéndola dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla, para que se despertara.

Era perezosa, huy! Si lo era…

seshomaru ya sabia desde hacia rato que estaba despierta, pero, por alguna extraña razón, o simplemente por capricho, no quería despertarse.

kagome… levanta- dijo algo molesto, tenia paciencia solo con ELLA pero no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo-

mmm un poco mas.. sesmomaru.. ah…- dijo ella dejando escapar un gemido-

Pero que diablos le estaría pasando por la mente, que es lo que quería que se tragase, que estaba soñando con el?

lo dejaremos para después, o es que no querías darle un regalo a inuyasha?- dijo molesto-

Como si de un robot se tratase, se levanto del suelo rápidamente, cogió a kikyo, puso su mano derecha en el árbol, y entro en el portal, siendo seguida por seshomaru, que, en cuando llegaron al otro lado, seshomaru la perdió de vista.

si que es rápida cuando quiere- pensó divertido seshomaru, si reviviendo a esa entupida humana, inuyahsa se alejaba de kagome, entonces, que así fuera-

--------------------------------

Estaba atontada pero consciente de lo que hacia, llevaba a kikyo en brazos, y tenia que llegar a su habitación sin que nadie las oliera y/o viera, así que se tenia que dar prisa.

Aparte, tenia que vestir a kikyo, era puñetera pero no tanto como para regalarle a inuyasha a kikyo solamente con un lazo envolviéndola.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios al imaginarse la escena, inuyasha completamente rojo, kikyo gritando a los cuatro vientos, y sota sacudiéndola hasta desmayarla, diciéndole algo parecido a "como se te ocurre maldita loca a mostrar en público su cuerpo!"

Llego a su habitación, mientras dejaba a kikyo en su cama, y se dirigía a su armario a coger uno de sus kimonos.

Cuando se giro, se encontró a kikyo a su espalda, abrió los ojos sorprendidas y a la vez sonrojada, le entrego el kimono. Y salio de la habitación para que se lo pusiera.

Cinco minutos después apareció kikyo con un kimono blanco con pequeñas mariposas rojas en las solapas.

Tuvo que frotarse un poco los ojos para verla bien, estaba cansada, y encima veía borroso porque tenía mucho sueño.

estas preciosa- dijo en un bostezo, que hizo que kikyo se molestara-

Podrías ser un poco más educada no?

Porque?, te recuerdo que estoy así de adormilada por tu culpa.- dijo cansada- mañana en todo caso me disculpare, ya sabes que cuando estoy dormida, digo tonterías. Así que no me hagas mucho caso- dijo despreocupadamente, volviendo a bostezar-

Bueno, y que tengo que hacer, se supone que yo no he estado nunca en tu palacio, ponme las reglas-dijo kikyo, y era verdad todo el mundo excepto kagome, tenían que respetar unas reglas, que imponía kagome, para mantener el orden en ese mundo-

Primera, no arrancar flores, segunda, no tocar animales, y tercera, no molestar a mis guardaespaldas, sobretodo a sei¬¬- dijo kagome, sabiendo como le gustaba a kikyo molestar al pobre vampiro-

O, porque no?- pregunto juguetona-

Porque lo digo yo y punto.

Kagome acompaño a kikyo a una habitación, olfato la puerta, y entro sin siquiera llamar, empujando a kikyo a dentro, para después cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

Kikyo se quedo con la boca abierta, no solo porque kagome la había empujado de una manera tan infantil, sino, porque encima, se había encontrado con la "hermosa vista" de ver a inuyasha completamente desnudo, poniéndose sus "pantalones"((siento no saber como se llaman)).

La boca de kikyo se seco, dos mío, hacia meses, años que no lo veía desnudo, la simple visión de su cuerpo, hizo que se girara avergonzada.

Inuyasha al notar que alguien había entrado, no le hizo mucho caso y continúo con su tarea de vestirse.

Mientras se ponía el pantalón, olfateo el aire, y un familiar aroma volvió a su nariz, no podía ser, era imposible!, se ato el obi de su pantalón, y se giró bruscamente.

Encontrándose, con una mujer humana de espaldas a el, con un kimono blanco, seguramente, carísimo, por sus telas, y unos cabellos negros, lisos y largos, que le llegaban por el culo.

Era imposible! Había visto a kikyo convertirse en polvo en sus brazos, era imposible que estuviera allí con el, era una ilusión, si!, eso era, su mente la había llamado tantas veces que al final su mente había creado una imagen de ella.

Pero no era real, no!?

La chica se giró y lo miro, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, era kikyo, sin duda, su expresión de frialdad lo decía todo esa frialdad y a la vez ternura, que tenía antes de que conociera a kagome.

Delante de el, se encontraba, la kikyo que 53 años atrás, se enamoro de el.

inuyasha?- pregunto-

Si es que hasta su voz era idéntica, era igualita!, no sabia que hacer, estaba seguro que si se acercaba un poco e intentaba abrazarla, ella desaparecería, como en tantos sueños le había pasado.

Prefería, por ahora, que no se fuera, que no desapareciera, prefería mirarla, hasta que la visión desapareciera por si sola.

Lo había llamado, pero el no le contestaba, porque?, se le había quedado mirando, petrificado, como si fuera una estatua, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Seguramente estaba sorprendido, no, estaba sorprendido, sus ojos lo delataban, supuso que el no se acercaría a ella por el shok por lo que ella lo hizo en su lugar.

Caminó hasta posarse justo delante de el, y le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

Y automáticamente inuyasha la apretó contra su cuerpo, y la beso apasionadamente. Dejando a kikyo sin aliento.

En cuado se separaron, a inuyasha le brillaban los ojos de las lágrimas que contenía.

La volvió a abrazar

estaba sorprendido, la había besado, y ahora…. ¡la estaba abrazando!

Las lagrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, sin que el las pudiera retener, y lloró en silenció, estaba teniendo el sueño mas fantastico de su vida. Y, por el momento no quería despertar.

Despego su frente, de la clavícula de kikyo, y la miro largo rato, hasta, que, poco a poco, se fueron acercando hasta volverse a besar.

Pero esta vez más dulcemente que la anterior.

Y no supieron como, pero dos segundos mas tarde, estaban desnudos, en la cama, y haciendo el amor dulcemente.

------------------------

Estaba tan adormilada, que, en ese momento no sabía dónde estaba.

Miro a los dos lados, nada, que no sabia donde estaba, así que, kagome opto por caminar, a ver si así encontraba su habitación para descansar.

No tuvo que dar ni dos pasos, cuando se encontró con un cuerpo masculino que le impedía el paso, sin olfatearlo, ni comprobar su aura, se quedo apoyada en el pecho del desconocido, durmiéndose inmediatamente.

Por otra parte, el pobre hombre de ojos azules no sabía que hacer, había venido a ver como estaba su compañero, pero se había encontrado con que kagome se le había quedado dormida en el pecho, que hacía?

En otro tiempo hubiera pensado cosas hentai pero ahora que era la esposa de seshomaru, la hembra del hermano de inuyasha.

Ahora mismo, lo único que le venia a la mente, eran las distintas maneras en que seshomaru lo podría matar.

Trago dolorosamente, su garganta le dolía.

Joder, el cuerpo le temblaba, conociendo a seshomaru, desde su punto de vista, no dudaría en malinterpretar las cosas.

Si la dejaba apoyada en la pared, su olor permanecería en ella, y si la llevaba a su habitación se acabaría encontrando tarde o temprano con seshomaru.

Decidió lo mas razonable, despertarla, ahora que había intimado con sango con todos los sentidos, no se podía permitir el lujo de morir.

La sacudió un poco, haciendo que ella se moviera un poco y entrecerrara los ojos, levantando la mirada, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-mn?- dijo rascándose los ojos, viendo algo borroso- miroku?- dijo con voz adormilada- no pierdes el tiempo e?- dijo oliéndolo-

e?- dijo extrañado, que pensaba ahora kagome, que le había hecho algo?- e no, no, no es lo que piensas- dijo sonrojado, moviendo las manos de arriba a bajo-

da igual, estaré dormida, pero no soy tonta- dijo intentando poner cara seria y fallando en el acto, por un bostezo- bueno, ……. Ches…..

e?- dijo intentando adivinar que había querido decir antes de pronunciar las "ches"- que has dicho?- intento decir, demasiado lento, kagome ya no estaba, intento mirar al suelo por si las moscas, pero no estaba, que entupido, pensar que se habría dormido en el suelo!-

----------------------------------

miroku no se equivocaba mucho en sus pensamientos, kagome, se encontraba, sentada, apoyando la espalda en la pared, justo al lado de su habitación, y dormida.

---------------------------------------

mnh….

Poco a poco empezó a despertar, con un dolor tremendo en la espalda, se levanto de ese mullido sitió y tiro su espalda hacia atrás, haciendo que le crujieran todas las vértebras, se movió un poco mas hasta que ya no le crujieron mas lo huesos, y entonces, se estiró, mirando fijamente donde había dormido.

Estaba en su cama, y en ella, mirándola con una extraña mirada, seshomaru.

que pasa?- preguntó, volviendo a la cama, y besándolo en los labios, siendo correspondida-

hueles al monje- dijo tajante-

a?- dijo ella sorprendida, oliéndose a si misma, y comprobando que era verdad, aún olía a el- es que creo que me dormí por el pasillo, y casualmente, cuando me caía, encontré algo "cómodo", por lo que se ve, era el pecho de miroku- dijo despreocupadamente, mirando la cara de seshomaru, que ahora le había lanzado una mirada fulminante. Seguramente debido al pequeño comentario- o¿ pero tranquilo, tu eres la mejor almohada!- dijo ella para rectificar su error, encontrándose, con una mirada fastidiada-

no te puedes tomar algo en serio?

No

Esa mujer esta con mi medio hermano?

Te refieres a kikyo?- pregunto kagome, levanto el rostro y fijo sus ojos en los de seshomaru, viendo en ellos la impaciencia- si, esta con el, no te preocupes, yo diría que inuyasha tardará poco en tener cachorros - rió suavemente- las humanas, quedan embarazadas demasiado rápido.

Por una vez, has dicho algo coherente- dijo seshomaru, concordando con su esposa-

Solo hicieron falta esas palabras para que, a kagome se le cayera la sonrisa.

Seshomaru se extraño por ese echo, e intento cambiar de tema.

por cierto, cuando piensas echar al grupo de humanos, se supone que ya no pintan nada no?

Si. Estaba esperando, a hacerle a inuyasha, el "pequeño" regalito, en cuanto pueda, se marcharan- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, que a seshomaru no le hizo gracia-

Que te pasa?- preguntó sin tapujos-

Nada- dijo sorprendida.- estoy algo cansada eso es todo

Estas mintiendo- dijo cogiéndola por los hombros y acostándola en la cama, poniéndose el encima-

En serio no me pasa nada seshomaru- hizo una pasusa, cerrando los ojos, y posando su mano a ciegas en el rostro de el- es solo, que hace poco, recordé como murieron los padres de kikyo- dijo, camuflando el verdadero motivo-

No tienes que preocuparte por cosas del pasado- dijo seshomaru acariciando la mano que ella había puesto en su rostro-

Kagome sabía que el no se refería solo a eso, sus ojos se lo confirmaban al igual que su actitud, estaba preocupado, y mucho, sabía que para el, era muy difícil demostrar lo que el sentía, y necesitaba tiempo, pero, por ahora no le podía decir la verdad.

Puede que dentro de algún tiempo, fuera capaz, como ella de leer la mente, pero de momento, no quería que se preocupara por tonterías.

Así que se incorporó un poco, y beso el cuello de seshomaru, invitándolo a la cama con ella.

Cuando el entendió a la perfección el mensaje, la besó fieramente, haciendo caer, todo su peso encima de ella.

---------------------------------

la mañana llego mas deprisa de lo que kagome había previsto, se tendría que levantar y decirles que se fueran, la cuestión es que no sabía como.

Se movió en la cama, intentando encontrar el calor de seshomaru, mas no lo encontró, como suponía, el debería estar entrenando, se giró de lado en la cama, e intento volver a dormir, cuando mas tardara en despedirse, mejor, o eso, era lo que por el momento, ella creía.

Ni tan solo pudo cerrar los ojos…. Shota ya se encontraba al lado de la cama de ella, incordiando, como siempre.

Se intento hacer la dormida, pero no funcionó, shota se sentó en la cama y acercándose a su oreja, le anunció la peor noticia que podía darle.

es tu padre- le susurró al oído- ha muerto.

Kagome al escuchar esas palabras se levantó de golpe, dándose un golpe en la cabeza con el mentón de shota.

Sin ni siquiera mirarse como iba vestida, se levanto completamente de la cama y echo a correr hacia la habitación de su padre.

"_no te preocupes por el grupo de inuyasha, ya me he encargado de ellos"_

Esa voz, era la de sei, se estaba comunicando mentalmente con ella, un problema menos de que preocuparse, inuyasha ya estaba fuera de su reino.

Abrió la puerta con un portazo y Su corazón se quebró, estaba muerto, pero parecía como si estuviera durmiendo, su rostro estaba sereno.

Su rabia e impotencia salió en forma de grito, si hubiera habido alguien lo hubiera dejado definitivamente, aparte de sordo, aterrado.

Ahora todo le encajaba, por eso se había puesto ese conjuro, maldita sea! Ese conjuro le había robado la poca vida que le quedaba y la había transformado en energía, la suficiente para solo cuatro días.

Se tenia que haber dado cuenta, su padre, el no poder usar sus poderes de vidente con el, y el haberse 'puesto ese conjuro en su "boda" tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que pasaba algo grabe, pero en ese momento no lo vió, estaba demasiado ocupada con su boda y su felicidad, y ahora, había perdido la segunda persona mas importante para su vida.

Se desplomó, en el suelo, de rodillas al lado de la cama de su padre, y lloró, lloró tanto que en cuando sus lágrimas se le acabaron, lloró sangre.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintió un escalofrío, algo andaba mal, y no sabía que era, porque, solo hacia un día que estaba con vida.

No había recuperado ni el cinco porciento de sus poderes, pero la intuición la tenia, y sabía que algo, algo muy gordo, y doloroso le había pasado a kagome.

Empezó a dudarlo, cuando, sei el guardaespaldas de kagome, entro de improvisito en su habitación donde dormían ella y inuyasha, y, literalmente los vistió el.

Y los "echo" del castillo, sin mas, solo diciéndoles que había pasado algo, y que tenían que marchar rápidamente del castillo.

Inuyasha se había quejado, pero igualmente los "expulsaron" .

Ahora, se encontraba ella, kykio, con el grupo de inuyasha, bueno, con el casi completo grupo de inuyasha, solo les faltaba kagome, que, ya no volvería a recuperar la memoria, o eso tenia entendido.

Inuyasha no la soltaba por nada del mundo, la tenia cogida por la cintura desde que habían salido de "su habitación", y no la había soltado ni para subirse a un árbol.

Ahora, veía con otros ojos al grupo de inuyasha, vale, en el pasado, cuando ella había sido resucitada por urasue, sus sentimientos al igual que sus ideales se habían confundido, y no había podido reconocer a kagome, por eso, la había intentado matar en dos ocasiones. Y encima, estaba celosa, porque creía que inuyasha se estaba enamorando de kagome.

Pero, unos meses mas tarde, cuando ella le había entregado el gran fragmento de la perla que tenia kagome a naraku, lo entendió todo, recupero parte de su memoria, debido a la perla, y la recordó a ella. A su maestra, por eso, desde entonces, lo le había vuelto a levantar la mano a su maestra, aún así ella no podía entender el porque no sentía su emergía taiyoukai.

Y aún no tenia claras las ideas, pero sabía que kagome se lo explicaría, y, por otra parte, gracias a kagome, inuyasha había cambiado, era mas abierto, y mas tierno con ella, tenía que reconocer, que le gustaba mucho mas este inuyasha que el de antaño.

Inuyasha ahora confiaba mas en la gente, confiaba, tanto en humanos como en youkais, y por si fuera poco, ahora era mas fuerte, y estaba acompañado, por un grupo de distintas razas que lo apreciaban, y lo seguían como a un líder.

Sinceramente, ahora se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho inconscientemente a kagome, y aún tenia un resto de celos, porque ella, no pudo lograr ese cambio en los dos años que estuvo con el.

Miró al grupo que le acompañaban; una exterminadora, las mas fuerte de su antigua aldea, con su compañera, un mononoke gato, muy útil en las batallas, y muy fiel.

Un monje, poderoso, y sabio, pero que como todo el mundo tenia una debilidad; las mujeres.

Mientras estaba cogida de inuyasha, este le explicaba como era cada persona, y le contó sobre todo, que no se acercara mucho al monje. De todas formas, también le dijo, que se estaba conteniendo, por su prometida, sango. Aún que, mejor no fiarse.

Bueno, y después el pequeño youkay zorro, shippo, el mas pequeño del grupo, pero sin embargo el mas adorable y fiable, de todas formas, cada grupo, tenia que tener un punto débil, y, en el de inuyasha era el, shippo.

Sonrió para si misma, tenia que llevarse bien con ellos, recordó, que si todos juntos colaboraban, hasta shippo, eran muy fuertes.

Con la fuerza de inuyasha, la destreza de sango, la inteligencia del monje, los pequeños trucos de shippo, y los poderes de sacerdotisa de kagome, que ahora, ella, ocuparía su lugar.

Sabia que no seria fácil, porque aún que el grupo de inuyasha no dijera nada, ella estaba segura de que aún no confiaban en ella, por lo que les había hecho en antaño.

Por lo que tenia entendido, inuyasha era tan irresponsable, que cuando olía su olor, se iba con ella sin pensar en las consecuencias que causaría.

Además, la kagome humana, se había enamorado de el, y sufría bastante.

Tenia que ir poco a poco sin agobiarlos, sabia, que cuando pasaran unos días, le empezarían a hacer preguntas, seguramente algunas bastante personales, pero si eso servia para que confiaran en ella lo haría.

Ahora ya no era de tierra y huesos, ahora era una humana completamente, y por tanto, tenia los sentimientos, que, en el cuerpo de barro y huesos, no tenia.

Se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, y, en cuando se despertó salió del castillo, lo más rápido que podía.

Tenia deseos de matar, eso no le había pasado nunca, siempre controlaba a su youkai interior, demo, ahora, tenia tanta rabia contenida, que su youkai aprovecho la oportunidad para salir.

Tenia los ojos rojos completamente, estaba consciente de lo que hacia, pero su cuerpo ahora, tenia mas capacidad de destrucción.

Se encontró por el camino a simples youkais que se alimentaban de carroña humana, o algunos de inferior rango, con un nivel de poderes similares a los de jaken.

No tubo piedad, los elimino a todos, y a cuantos mas mejor, por ahora no quería pensar, y seguiría su rabia hasta que su cuerpo se cansara.

Sus ataques siguieron, hasta que llego a un sitio que hizo que se detuviera por completo.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y miro al frente.

Había un grandioso árbol, muy parecido a su árbol de la vida.

Ese árbol, le traía recuerdos dolorosos y felices recuerdos, fue aquí, donde seshomaru y ella se entregaron por primera vez, y también fue ese mismo día, que se enteró de su enfermedad.

Se acerco al árbol, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente, se sentía triste, y ahora mismo necesitaba a seshomaru a su lado, pero en ese momento no estaba.

Puso su mano derecha en el árbol, sintiendo la frialdad del tronco.

Apoyo la frente en el árbol, y suspiro de cansancio, dejándose caer poco a poco por el tronco hasta caer de rodillas al árbol, se giró, y apoyo su espalda en el, cerrando levemente los ojos, y recordando los viejos momentos.

Recordó como se enteró de su enfermedad, de cómo alargo su vida, con el mismo hechizo que su padre había alargado la suya, la cuestión por la cual ella aguantó mas, era por el mero echo de haberse hecho el hechizo, cuando este estaba en la primera fase.

El hechizo, te inhibía el dolor, lo erradicaba, y alargaba por cierto tiempo tu existencia, sin embargo, todo acaba, y en el caso de kagome, pudo aguantar dos años, era bastante tiempo, y no se arrepintió cuando murió, porque supo, que había echo todo lo que deseo en ese corto periodo.

Seshomaru, estaba echo una fiera, donde se encontraba su esposa?, se había ido a inspeccionar la sala donde siempre kagome entrenaba, para ver que tipo de entrenamiento hacia, y cuando había vuelto a la cama ella había desaparecido, había echo llamar a shota y a sei, y ellos le comentaron que no sabían donde estaba.

Eso era ridículo, eran sus guardaespaldas, tenían que saber por cojones donde estaba su ama, no?

Y por si fuera poco, se acababa de enterar que su padre, había muerto.

Genial, simplemente genial, y ahora que hacia? no sabía donde estaba kagome, y para colmo, seguramente estaría llorando, pero el problema mas gordo erradicaba en que el no podía salir del castillo, a menos que kagome hiciera su magia.

Aún que... ahora que lo pensaba, uno de sus guardaespaldas, había estado con ella desde que prácticamente nació...

Lo había conseguido, prácticamente lo había obligado, pero daba igual, gracias a sei el ahora estaba fuera del castillo de kagome, y pensaba encontrarla, aún que tuviera que estar buscando durante horas.

Su olor era débil, y no dudo en ir más rápido, no quería perder el rastro.

Y no tardo en encontrarla, se encontraba en ese árbol, el árbol donde ellos dos...

No era el momento para ponerse melancólico, kagome se había quedado dormida, con restos de lágrimas en los ojos.

Con el corazón palpitando fuertemente, la cogió en brazos, recostándola, suavemente en su pecho, y, lentamente, mientras la observaba, decidió ir caminando hacia el castillo de kagome.

Hacía un mes que el grupo de inuyasha se había "ido" del castillo de kagome, por ahora, no habían sido atacados por ningún esbirro de naraku.

Eso les extrañaba, teniendo a kikyo con ellos naraku en teoría tendría que aparecer, sea por curiosidad o por cualquier cosa.

Inuyasha estaba tenso, kikyo lo podía sentir, por eso, le contó, como era que estaba viva.

Inuyasha se había alegrado, pero, aún que el aparentaba, estar neutro, feliz y normal, kikyo y el resto del grupo sabían que le pasaba algo.

Algo, como por ejemplo, echar de menos a cierta humana, que lo había soportado por tres años.

Las pocas beces que inuyasha se había ido a "visitar" a escondías a kikyo mientras kagome estaba con ellos, kikyo había visto en sus ojos dorados, una clara alegría, sus ojos expresaban ternura, y confianza en si mismo, y eran tan claros y puros como el mismo sol.

Pero ahora, aún que estaba feliz por haber recuperado a kikyo, sus ojos no mostraban ese despampanante dorado claro, su dorado, era mas oscuro de lo normal, y la ternura que antes tenia, solo se le aplicaba a kikyo, parecia como si tuviera el grupo descuidado.

Lo que decia el dicho era verdad, "nunca sabes lo importante que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes"

Kikyo, una vez hoyo, que el poder de inuyasha, la nueva fuerza que lo hacia tan fuerte, era el deseo de proteger a su grupo, pero especialmente a kagome.

Puede, que ahora, inuyasha no fuera "fuerte"

Porque, al fin y al cabo, la fuerza viene del corazón, y el corazón de inuyasha, había perdido algo irremplazable.

Una amiga, la mejor que había tenido y tendría en la vida, una hermana, que se preocupaba tanto por el sin ser de su misma raza, y una madre, al querer a alguien como el a su lado, sin importar, las burlas, las luchas, o incluso el desprecio.

Kagome era una persona que lo había tratado como a un igual desde que lo conoció, y esto, por mucho que se intentara convencer, no le había pasado lo mismo ni con kikyo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del peligro que lo acechaba.

De la nada, aparecieron los saimyosho, las avispas de naraku.

Sango dio el grito de alarma, mientras todos se ponían en posiciones de ataque.

Poco después, apareció una sombra entre la bruma del bosque, era grande, y lo único que se veían eran sus grandes ojos rojos.

Inuyasha desenvaino la tesaiga, y sango, lanzo el hiraikotsu, partiendo la mayoría de árboles.

Pero, cuado el boomerang iba a dar a su objetivo, se detuvo de golpe en el aire.

Todos miraron el hiraikotsu detenido, mientras veian como los arboles poco a poco se caian, rebelando la identidad del que sujetaba el boomerang.

Los ojos de inuyasha se abrieron de la sorpresa, y sin poder remediarlo, de su garganta salieron tres silabas, fuertemente dichas.

-¡Jinenji!-

era imposible, si ese medio demonio no seria capaz ni de matar a una mosca, porque estaba aquí?, y porque olía a naraku?

---------------------------

bale lo siento creo qe me he retrasado mucho, lo siento de verdad pero mi inspiración estaba porlos suelos,

ah, abiso de que el final esta cerca,creo que con unos 5 o 6 capitulos mas loacabo, a no se qe quiera hacer un epilogo, eso ya beremos XD


	14. no estaría

Todos miraron el hiraikotsu detenido, mientras veian como los arboles poco a poco se caian, rebelando la identidad del que sujetaba el boomerang.

Los ojos de inuyasha se abrieron de la sorpresa, y sin poder remediarlo, de su garganta salieron tres silabas, fuertemente dichas.

-¡Jinenji!-

Era imposible, si ese medio demonio no seria capaz ni de matar a una mosca, porque estaba aquí?, y porque olía a naraku?

El enorme medio demonio dio un paso, y con el impulso lanzo el hiraikotsu de sango, que si no llega a ser por el báculo de miroku, que golpeo el boomerang, hubiera impactado en sango.

que dem…- empezó a decir sango, que se había tirado al suelo para esquivar el supuesto ataque-

inuyasha, lo conoces!?- pregunto kikyo, detrás de inuyasha-

si!- se limitó a decir- el nos dio las hierbas para curara a kirara- dijo aún impresionado, ese jinenji no era así, pero que demonios le había echo naraku, a alguien de tan buen corazón como jinenji-

que!- dijo impresionada sango-

puede que sea una marioneta de naraku, inuyasha no te confíes!- le dijo kikyo-

si, tenia razón puede que fuera una de las marionetas de naraku, pero, y si no lo era, y si lo había controlado como kagome hace tiempo?.

tiene un fragmento de la esfera negro en el pecho!- anunció kikyo-

está controlado!- dijo inuyasha-

que!- dijo miroku- y como lo hacemos para que vuelva a la normalidad, kikyo-sama, aún no ha recuperado sus poderes del todo

cállate!, estoy pensando!- dijo inuyasha nervioso, mientras esquivaba una barrida con el brazo de jinenji- tenemos que hacer algo.-dijo inuyasha pensando para si mismo.

Muy buena- dijo sango, mientras esquivaba los zarpazos de jinenji- pero que!- replico-

Inuyasha se estaba estresando, no sabía que hacer!, era jinenji!, un medio demonio como el, un ser que tenia tanto miedo del mundo exterior, que se refugiaba en las faldas de su madre humana.

No podía herir a un ser tan adorable, no podía, además, le debía la vida de kagome, el la había salvado una vez, venciendo sus miedos.

no le hagáis daño!- dijo inuyasha impresionando a todos-

y como lo piensas hacerlo para sacarle el fragmento!- recriminó kikyo-

tengo un plan-dijo convencido- es un demonio grande, solo tenemos que desequilibrarlo!-

Dicho lo dicho, todos se pusieron de acuerdo y aplicaron el plan, aún que kikyo no lo acaba de entender, los ayudo, sango ato una cuerda con los extremos atados a unos pequeños pesos, y las lanzó, acertando y dando en el blanco, sus piernas, haciendo que jinenji tropezara y cayera al suelo.

Ahora era el turno de miroku, lanzó unos pergaminos en las extremidades bloqueándolas en el acto.

Todo iba perfecto, ahora solo kikyo tendría que acercarse y sacarle el fragmento.

Pero, las cosas se complicaron.

Los saimyosho los atacaron

y mientras ellos (los saimyoshos) distraían a sango y miroku, aparecieron, una manada de demonios inferiores, y de entre ellos se veía una figura, que, poco a poco se veía mejor

byakuya de las ilusiones y los sueños!- dijo shippo, que, en ese momento estaba apartado de la batalla-

inuyasha se giró exaltado, confirmando las suposiciones de shippo.

Puso a kikyo detrás de el, y apunto con su espada a byakuya.

Bykuya estaba subido en una gruya de papel, con los brazos cruzados, miraba divertido a inuyasha.

sois patéticos, habéis caído como ratas.- dijo con sarcasmo, dejando escapar una risa afeminada-

cállate!- respondió inuyasha lanzando su "kaze no kisu" contra el-

De nada le sirvió ese ataque, naraku ya se sabía los trucos de inuyasha, por tanto, el también había evolucionado, y, las marionetas que hacia como byakuya, eran mas fuertes, y por tanto inteligentes.

Byakuya, creo una barrera, que paro en el acto el viento cortante, y hizo que se desviara, desgraciadamente, hacia jinenji

Al ver esto, inuyasha se exalto, y lanzo otro ataque desviando su ataque anterior, haciendo con ese movimiento, que sango, miroku y shippo, salieran disparados, gracias a la onda expansiva, dejando inconsciente a shippo y kirara, que en el acto, se convirtió, en ese pequeño felino.

-kuso!- bramó inuyasha alterado-

Sango y miroku, habían quedado a unos metros considerables de jinenji, además, jinenji, se estaba desatando y se estaba incorporando, dando un mandoble con la mano, haciendo que unos cuantos árboles cayesen.

Dos de ellos, se precipitaban hacia miroku , sango shippo y kirara.

Miroku lo esquivo con dificultad.

Pero, sango, estaba herida en una pierna, y, por alguna extraña razón no se movía, y eso era raro, por mucho que la hirieran, siempre conseguía salir del apuro.

Pero ahora, estaba herida solo en una pierna, y con unos cuantos rasguños, y no era capaz de apartarse!

Miroku veía con horror como el árbol caía a cámara lenta encima de sango, y el, por mucho que corriese, no llegaría a tiempo.

-SANGO!- grito a todo pulmón-

Haciendo que sango saliera de su ensimismamiento demasiado tarde, y, lo último que se oyó, fue el grito ahogado de miroku, al ver el árbol finalmente caer.

Miroku tenía los ojos mas abiertos que nunca.

Las piernas le fallaron y cayo al suelo, viendo aún donde sango se encontraba, que ahora no era mas que polvo.

Al caer los árboles, se había levantado una cortina de polvo que por momentos no se podía ver nada.

Por otra parte, inuyasha se quedo helado.

Que coño era lo que le había impedido a sango apartarse del peligro?, si ella era la mejor exterminadora de su antiguo pueblo, como es que había caído por una cosa tan entupida?

Giró la cara furioso, mirando como Byakuya reía con ganas, mofándose de la situación en la que se encontraban

que es lo que te hace tanta gracia ¡maldito!- grito inuyasha, lanzándose sobre el, intentándolo golpear con los puños, debido a que con la espada no podía- que les has hecho, contesta!- grito inuyasha-

Byakuya solo sonreía, mirando en la dirección donde inuyasha salía catapultado debido a la barrera creada alrededor de el (Byakuya).

Pero de repente, dejo de reírse, y miró hacia donde el humo se estaba disipando, encontrándose con una figura muy conocida para todos

patético- dijo una voz fría-

miroku miró en la dirección donde había oído la voz, encontrándose, con la figura algo borrosa de seshomaru, que este, estaba parando la caída del árbol que se había dirigido hacia sango con su brazo.

solo los humanos sois tan entupidos como para dejar a una mujer en este estado, y obligarla a luchar- dijo fríamente, mientras apartaba el árbol definitivamente, haciendo que al caer el árbol volviera a levantarse una pequeña nube de tierra.-

la frente de Byakuya se arrugo considerablemente, en una mueca de rabia, y, ordeno a jinenji atacar.

Jinenji golpeo, exactamente donde hubiera estado sango, si, seshomaru, no la hubiera sacado en volandas (tipo nupcial) a tiempo.

Parándose al lado de miroku, que miro impresionado el acto de seshomaru

vaya! Asi que el gran seshomaru se ha ablandado, y se ha rebajado a ayudar a un humano?- pregunto Byakuya-

………

Quien te ha dicho que se ha ablandado?- pregunto una voz femenina, justo detrás de Byakuya-

Antes de que Byakuya pudiera reaccionar, se encontró, siendo atravesado por las garras de una hermosa youkai

mierda- dijo kagome, al ver que lo que había atravesado era una marioneta-

"volveremos a encontrarnos"

Se oyó una voz susurrada en aire.

Que escurridizo que es- dijo kagome, mientras miraba a inuyasha y compañía- como se encuentra- dijo kagome a miroku, refiriéndose a sango-

Miroku tardo un rato en reaccionar, y por fin contesto.

se encuentra estable, creo que esta desmayada-dijo miroku por si se equivocaba-

kagome asintió con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a ellos, se paró delante de miroku, y le susuró a la oreja

cuidala mucho, en el estado en el que se encuentra, no puede luchar- dijo haciendo una pausa- felicidades, por los mellizos- se separó de el con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que miroku la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos como dos platos-

n…n…no estará….- dijo miroku temblando de la emoción-

kagome simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dándole una tierna sonrisa

si! Seré padre!- grito a todo pulmón mientras abrazaba a la inconciente sango-

padre?- pregunto inuyasha-

sango esta embarazada- dijo kikyo-

QUE!

Baya escándalo- se oyó la voz del pequeño shippo que en ese momento se estaba despertando-

Las sonrisas en ese momento estaban de mas, ya que se habían olvidado por completo de jinenji, que este al ver la distracción, ataco.

Seshomaru se dio cuenta, y lo aparto de una patada, haciendo que cayera al suelo

-humana!- gruño-

-si!- dijo kikyo como si le hubiera leído la mente, acercándose a jijenji y quitándole el fragmento, liberándolo así de la agonía-

que ha pasado- pregunto el gran hanyu- donde esta mamá?- preguntó con lagrimas en sus ojos azules-

El hanyu de ojos azules, se levantó del suelo, y miró hacia todos los lados, intentando descifrar donde se encontraba.

No lo sabia, así que miró asustado a las personas que estaban cerca de el, no las reconocía.

Bueno solo a una.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia inuyasha, de alguna manera rogándole que lo ayudara.

Inuyasha solo se digno a levantar el brazo, e indicar con el una dirección, que, jinenji, olfateando antes un poco, la siguió, corriendo como si de ello le dependiera la vida, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

Después de que el gran hanyu saliera corriendo como alma llevaba al diablo por el bosque, seshomaru, se permitió, observar a su mujer que miraba con cariño y nostalgia a la humana de ese monje humano.

Y simplemente ese acto, le había abierto los ojos, del pequeño comentario que el corroboró.

" _- las humanas, quedan embarazadas demasiado rápido- le había dicho kagome con un tono alegre, pero con una extraña amargura en el corazón-."_

" _- Por una vez, has dicho algo coherente-le había dicho el, sin pensar, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que ella decía igual que el- "_

Ahora ella, estaba mirando a sango, como si quisiera estar en su mismo lugar.

Humana

Débil

Herida.

Y embarazada,

Seguramente de no mas de un mes y pocos días

Ese cualidad en especial le recordó algo en concreto.

Mirando aún a su esposa, recordó las palabras que le había dicho con tanta alegría, que se había pensado, que antes de que abriera la boca, el diría algo como, que kirara, su gata favorita (y ahora mascota de la humana) había echo alguna tontería.

Sin embargo se quedo de piedra al escucharla hablar

" – _hola!- había dicho alegre-_

_El simplemente se había alegrado de verla de buen humor, y le había sonreído levemente_

_A que se debe ese estado?- pregunto algo fastidiado, pensado que le hablaría otra vez de la dichosa gata, que la verdad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, era solo que sacaba el tema del gato casi siempre, y estaba seguro, que conocía cada detalle del entupido gato, tanto como su esposa lo hacia-_

_Bueno, eso lo tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo- dijo sonriente-_

_Mn…. Otra vez el dichoso gato?- pregunto con una sonrisa amable-_

_Oh! No le llames así, se llama kirara, y es un encanto!- dijo ella automáticamente defendiendo a su adorada amiga- no le llames de esa manera,- dijo en plan reproche, mientras lo observaba de cabeza a los pies para asegurarse de cómo reaccionaba a su reclamo, no, el no había echo nada, ni se había inmutado, como siempre- pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar- le dijo, sorprendiéndolo-_

_Y de que quieres charlar?_

_Bueno, quiero pedirte un consejo?- pregunto con la voz algo apagada y ronca por la vergüenza-_

_Un consejo?- le había pedido un consejo?, de que tipo seria, si era de batallas, el podía hacer una excepción con ella aconsejándole mejor, pero es que nadie nunca le había pedido consejo a el! Que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su actualmente prometida?-que tipo de consejo_

_Uno personal.- dijo a la vez que se sentaba junto a el escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas-_

_Exprésate con claridad, mujer, así no hay quien entienda- dijo en tono aburrido, haber con lo que le saldría ahora-_

_Esta bien,- hizo una pasusa, y se acerco mas a el de manera que sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos de lado- bueno, es que resulta, que una de mis hadas, me comento algo, y no se como ayudarla- dijo haciendo una pasusa, y mirándolo haber si el decía algo, al ver que el no la interrumpía, siguió- dijo, que se había enamorado de un quico que nació de una flor de su mismo tipo, y que, se amaban mutuamente-dijo pero fue interrumpida-_

_Si se aman cual es el problema?- pregunto fastidiado-_

_Espera que aún no llego.-volvió a parar y cogió un poco de aire, y lo siguiente, lo logro decir sin respirar si quiera- ella y el se procesan amor, pero el siempre a sido del tipo de hombre serio y que oculta sus sentimientos en lo profundo de su mente, como tu- dijo ella mirándolo, y respirando un gran bocanada, seshomaru se quedo mirándola un rato, ahora no sabía a lo que quería llegar-bueno, el y ella, están casados, y el es uno de los mejores soldados, así que el , esta temporalmente la mayoría del tiempo, fuera de su esposa y de su flor, pero eso no es todo, si no que el, tiene un concepto muy raro de los cachorros- dijo captando la atención total de seshomaru- ella cree que el puede no querer tener una semilla con ella, por lo que ella, le ha ocultado, que esta "embarazada", y, ahora no sabe como decirle, eso, no sabe como reaccionará- dijo ella a seshomaru descansando por fin, y poniéndose a horcajadas de el, mirándole el hermoso rostro, que no perdía detalle de ella, kagome le cogió el rostro con las manos, y le ofreció un ardiente beso, que el no desaprovecho.-_

_Se separaron poco a poco, intentado respirar apropiadamente, mientras kagome escondía su cabeza en el pecho de seshomaru, y aspiraba el aroma a bosque que desprendía, llenándola por completo._

_dime seshomaru, tu que harías- le dijo de sopetón sorprendiendo a un incrédulo seshomaru, pedirle opiniones amorosas, vamos, que estaba el para eso!-_

_es demasiado pronto, tener cachorros o "semillas"- hizo una mueca de desagrado al pronunciar esa palabra- además revolotean todo el rato por tu alrededor y no paran de fastidiar-_

_**ahí era donde el había metido la pata hasta el fondo**_

_Recordaba, haberla visto levantarse de su regazo a cámara lenta, mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos, y la vio alejarse también de esa manera._

_Había intentado detenerla, sin embargo había sido en vano y lo único que consiguió que kagome le respondiera era_

"_- tratare de decirle a mi hada lo que me has dicho, con un poco mas de tacto, haber si así, la animo un poco- había sonreído falsamente y se había ido del sitio con el mismo paso._

_Y el sabia que no la podría detener, por mucho que ahora la llamara, lo único que conseguiría seria silencio. _

_Después de ese incidente, era cuando se había el supuesto periodo de semi-aislamiento, y donde 2 semanas después, ella murió delante de sus ojos."_

Ahora entendía porque ella le había contado esa estudia historia de la hada, para ver su reacción, porque… seguramente ella…

Se fijó en como kagome le miró a el, con una mirada tan rara que no sabría como definirla.

Si, ahora estaba seguro, kagome había estado embarazada.

continuará

-----------------------------------------------------

valeeeeee!! perdon no se qe me ha pasado este verano, la inspiración no me salia! y se podrá comprovar, al leer este capítulo! asi que no siento en el alma, pero parece que mi inspiración solo aparece cuando es toy en plena época de estres o de presión.

así que espero estar muy estresada y poder escribir, poque hasta a mi me entraba la intriga, por saber que escribiria.

y lo siento de nuevo!


End file.
